¡Se solicita sirvienta!
by Shaozel
Summary: ¿Cómo que en mi contrato no puedo mandarlos al demonio? Aristia fue contratada para servir a la mansión Hitachiin, pero nadie le dijo que tendría que lidiar con dos gemelos demonios que le hacen la vida imposible. Pero ella no cedería fácilmente. Si quieren jugar con fuego, ¡Pues fuego tendrán y el doble!
1. Contratando

Deuda.

Mis padres contrayeron una gran deuda ¡enorme deuda! por jugar en el casino sin posibilidad de ganar. Ahora trabajan el doble y yo estoy aquí pensando en como poder ayudarlos.

Asisto a mi último año de preparatoria pero los gastos son excesivos y no quiero preocupar a mis padres, mis amigos me dicen que trabaje con ellos pero si soy sincera la paga no es muy buena. Actualmente trabajo a medio tiempo saliendo de la escuela en una cadena de comida rápida pero ya saben, pura explotación a mi ser sin un salario digno.

—Serían 300 Yenes.— Sonreí mientras le entregaba su pedido a un cliente. Agarré el pago y le devolví su cambio. El cliente se fue a sentar en una mesa. Me aleje del mostrador, estaba sudando un poco. Me sentía un poco abatida.

Saliendo del trabajo tenia que llegar a hacer mi tareas y ayudar un poco con los deberes del hogar. Estaba jodida, y eso que empecé apenas hace dos meses con este sufrimiento.

Estaba cansada, esto no era vida. Mi compañera de trabajo me miró preocupada.

—Tia, luces mal. —Ella miró su reloj. Ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche. — Si quieres ve a descansar, yo ocupo tu lugar de lo que resta del turno. Sé lo que se siente estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, no se lo deseo a nadie.

sonreí —No te preocupes Rin, estoy bien. Algo estresada pero bien.— Escuché que entraba un nuevo cliente. — Bienvenido. ¿Desea ordenar?

Así pasaron unos días. Hasta que un día, saliendo de clases con mi amiga Yuri le pedí que me acompañará a buscar panfletos donde solicitaban empleados.

Estábamos en una calle concurrida. Yuri es mi amiga desde la escuela secundaria, un poco más alta que yo de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello de color marrón. Por cierto yo también soy de tez blanca, ojos grises y cabello plateado. No me considero alta, más bien soy muy enana. No tenía el mejor cuerpo, pero yo me consideraba bonita.

—Sinceramente no creo que encuentres un mejor trabajo Tia. — Me dijo Yuri mientras hacía un puchero, ya era un poco tarde y el cielo estaba nublado. Parecía que lloverá — Ya hemos caminado un monton y ni un solo panfleto encontramos.

—Calma, Yuri yo creo que si encontramos alguno. — le dije mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar si quiera uno. — No me puedo dar por vencida y menos si me pagan una miseria.—Resople

Entonces escucho que Yuri señala algo en la pared y enseguida corremos a ver.

¡Por fin un panfleto!

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. ¡Por favor un trabajo con buena paga! lo decía muchas veces.  
Le pedí a Yuri que lo leyera primero mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería saber todavía. Yuri lanzó un grito que casi me revienta los tímpanos. Ella despego el panfleto de la pared.

Por tremendo escándalo abrí mis ojos.

—¿Que sucede? —le grité. —¿Por qué pinches gritas?

—No mames, si es verdad vale oro. —Susurro Yuri. Me lanzó de un putaso el panfleto.

Entonces leí :

Solicitamos una sirvienta a tiempo completo para servir a la mansión hitachiin. Ofrecemos un sueldo alto, comidas y alojamiento incluidos. Si es estudiante se puede llegar a un acuerdo para los horarios y se ofrece beca para pagar sus estudios. Con ganas de trabajar y tener una porte excelente.

Mayor información acudir directamente con la Sra. Yuzuha Hitachiin.  
A la siguiente dirección : xxxxxx  
Teléfonos : xxxx  
Entrevistas este Lunes xxx

Quedé con los ojos atónitos. ¿Que tan chafa puede ser este empleo? No me lo creo, hasta beca podría obtener.

—Debe ser una puta broma— dije apática. —Ni en mis sueños es posible, debe tener algún truco. Es una mierda.

—Yo pienso que no pierdes nada con intentarlo. —me dijo alegre Yuri—Vamos tia, inténtalo. Ve a la entrevista, ayudarías a tus padres a salir de esa deuda millonaria.

—Pero jamás he trabajado de sirvienta, y además es en una mansión... familia rica, gente insoportable.—Tan solo imaginar como lidiar con ricos. —Es otro nivel en lo que viven, me sentiría inferior...

—Pero la paga es excelente. No pienses en ello, yo creo que puedes adaptarte Tia, no seas así.

Guarde en mi mochila el panfleto. Quizás si, creo que podría intentarlo, sería una diferente experiencia y me gustaría ver como viven los ricos en primera persona aunque tendría que servirles. Me animé, ya no tendría que trabajar en esa cadena, viviría en una mansión... eso sonaba genial. Regrese a mi casa feliz, faltaban tan solo dos días para que sea lunes.

Claro que jamás pensé que tendría que lidiar con unos gemelos que prácticamente me odiaban y me hacían la vida imposible. Malditos los ricos.

**Lo escribí en wattpad, pero ahora lo pongo aqui porque estoy mas familiarizada**


	2. Primera impresión

Primera impresión

Creo que no me he presentado bien, mi nombre es Aristia Evans, la razón de mi apellido es porque mi padre es inglés y mi mama japonesa aunque de hecho mi nacionalidad es inglesa porque allá nací a petición de mi mamá que quería que sea de ahí. Al igual al hecho de mi nombre y la verdad es que si, no parezco japonesa.

Pero bueno, mi apariencia para los gemelos no fue la gran cosa, ellos están acostumbrados a tener modelos y amigas con una apariencia super hermosa que no iba con la mía. Ya claro, soy muy normal pero con el hecho de que mis ojos son grandes y no razgados era el hecho de que resaltará siempre.

Malditos niños.

¿cómo empiezo esta historia? Ah, sí. Empecemos a partir de mi primera impresión, tanto de su mamá como el infierno.

ー

Dormía profundamente hasta que el reloj del despertador sonó a todo volumen cerca de mi oído. ¡Maldita sea! Ya era tarde, rápido me levanté de la cama y fui a darme una ducha express. Me peine, busque ropa presentable pero joder ni tenía tiempo para darme una arregladita decente. Solo me puse una blusa azul cielo, pantalones de mezclilla, una gorra blanca y tenis blancos. Estaba casual, tipo deportivo.

Bajé como loca la escalera, tropecé con mi mamá sin querer.

—Perdón mamá...— por la tropezada ambas caímos. Me levanté primero y le di la mano a mi mamá para que se levantará con cuidado.

—Aristia, ve como bajas la escalera. —su tono de voz era amenazador —Parece que te lleva el diablo, ten más cuidado hija.

—Sí, mamá.

Desayuné y salí de volada rumbo a la mansión. El cielo estaba nublado, había posibilidad de que lloviera pero no llevé paraguas. No me perdí... tanto porque ya había pasado por la colonia de los ricos anteriormente debido a que hay un restaurante cerca de aquí que tiene unas ricas pastas italianas.

—A ver según mi navegador la mansión está por aquí.—En mi celular estaba hasta marcado para el público donde quedaba su majestuosa casa. Una calle más y se encontraba su portón exageradamente e innecesariamente enorme. De color negro y a su lado un timbre.

Timbre una vez y esperé. Empecé a sudar un poco y a ponerme nerviosa, vine sin pensar. Miré a los lados y no había ni una sola alma a la entrevista. Escuché que respondían por una pantalla.

—Bienvenida a la mansión Hitachiin ¿Esta usted por la entrevista? —una voz femenina contestó.

Trague en seco.

Aclaré mi garganta— Sí, me llamó Aristia Evans.

—Muy bien señorita Evans. Espere un momento. —La pantalla quedó en negro.

Dos minutos después la voz de la fémina volvió.

—Listo, puede pasar. —se abrió el portón —La señora Yuzuha la está esperando, un guardia le indicará el camino.

Me abrí paso, el cielo cada vez quedaba más nublado. Afuera de la mansión se podía apreciar un enorme jardín adornado de todo tipo de flores, podía ver al jardinero a mi derecha cortando y decorando.

Llegué hasta la puerta donde se abrió, un señor que supuse sería el guardia me recibió. Lucía de unos 50 años, cabello gris y un poco escuálido pero con una mirada imponente.

Hizo una reverencia y la hice igual mostrando respeto.

—Buenos días, vine por la entrevista. ¿Me- me puede indicar el camino? —Maldita sea, tartamudee.

—Claro, sigame por favor. —dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha. Lo seguí de cerca mientras apreciaba el vestíbulo, decorado de color rosa pastel las paredes, con grandes cuadros de moda. Muchas esculturas de Francia, todo tan a la moda ¿? suponía viniendo de una famosa diseñadora.

Subimos al segundo piso a la izquierda hasta llegar a una puerta intermedia.

—Aquí, es el taller de nuestra señora. —con una voz ronca dijo. —Ella se encuentra por el momento aquí, disculpe que su entrevista se realicé mientras ella esta un poco apurada. —Tocó la puerta.

Ella respondió — ¿Qué sucede señor Hayama? ¡Ahh! ¿Ya llegó la chica? — se escuchaban sus gritos. — ¡Déjala pasar! ¡Dejala pasar! ¡Niña entra!

—Sí, pasa señorita. — Abrió la puerta.

Estaba un poco confundida. No esperaba una voz muy alegre. El interior del cuarto estaba regado de telas por doquier, maniquís con distintos estilos, ropa, maquillaje y varias sirvientas que ayudaban a una persona que vino directo hacia mí y me abrazó.

Tenía el cabello corto de señora a la moda de color naranja. Era la dueña, no sabía como reaccionar a un afecto repentino e incómodo.

La señora me miró directo a los ojos y estalló de emoción.— ¡Pero niña que hermosa eres! ¿estás aquí por la entrevista? ¡Estás contratada! Serás mi modelo tambien.

¿Queee? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

—¿Disculpa? —me aparte de ella por la situación tan surrealista.

Ella me miró confundida. después se aclaro la garganta y meditó.

—Dejame qué me presente. Soy la diseñadora Yuzuha Hitachiin. —Me sonrió —Estoy buscando una nueva sirvienta para mis hijos ya que la última se fue por razones personales. —me tomó de la mano y me sentó —por tu pinta pareces ser una estudiante, puedo pagar tu colegiatura y puedes vivir aquí. Ya que me gusta que mis sirvientes estén a mi disposición las 24 horas, por supuesto en tu caso puedes ir normal a tu escuela, al igual que mis hijos van a su escuela, en ese periodo puedes estar tranquila.

No sabia que pensar, no pensé que fuera tan fácil. Tendría que renunciar a mi trabajo, pero no importa aquí se me pagará bien y podre pagar las deudas de mis padres. Sonaba demasiado genial.

—Entiendo, esto de... me llamo Aristia Evans.

—Oh, tu nombre no es japonés aunque igual ahora que lo veo tu apariencia no es japonesa ¿de dónde eres mi niña?

—Soy del reino Unido.

—¡Reino Unido! uff fui hace una semana a unas pasarelas, llevé a mis hijos igual. Estuve exhibiendo mi última colección—me contesto con una voz risueña mientras me mostraba un libro con fotos de la pasarela.

Me asombré—su colección esta muy bonita.—pasaba las páginas maravillandome de hermosas joyas de vestidos que en mi vida podría utilizar.

—Gracias pequeña. ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Trabajas para mi? —se paró de su asiento y sacó una guja con hilera mientras sus ayudantes le pasaban blusas con encajes.

La señora Yuzuha no parecía para nada la edad que decía la revista que tenían, a sus 36 años parece como de los 20's.

Mis manos estaban heladas, motivo de la conmocion y confusión repentina. Estaba por decir que si, total no perdia mucho intentándolo.

Al otro lado hasta la entrada un vehículo venía llegando bajándose unos 7 chicos apuestos. El guardia los recibió al igual que la multitud de sirvientas mostrando respeto a todos. El host club había llegado a la mansión Hitachiin para vestir a Haruhi en una misión de incognito. Hacian demasiado ruido al entrar, Haruhi tenía miedo, pues ya se estaban escuchando relámpagos de la lluvia que no tardaría en caer.

—Haruhi, ven con papá yo te protejo.—decía el galante rubio ofreciéndole la mano a una pequeña asustada Haruhi que son dudarlo fue directo a hacia el lo cual molestó a los gemelos.

—Oye, tono. ¡No te aproveches de la vulnerabilidad de Haruhi para tus propósitos sucios! —decían al unísono

—¿Propósitos sucios? ustedes son los que siempre envenenan a mi hija con sus maldades.

—Ya calmense, olvidan que estamos aquí solo por un breve momento. —decía Kyouya mientras observaba su libreta y apuntaba cosas.

—Si, hika y kao debemos apresurarnos.—decía sonriente Honey.

Avanzaron hacia la bodega que se encontraba en el primer piso.

—Chicos adelantense, iré a avisar a mi madre que llegue por un momento—Un gemelo habló, no tenía caso que vayan los dos pues solo era a avisarle a su madre.— Ahora vuelvo. Vigilalos.

El gemelo y los demás del host club avanzaron mientras se hacían bromas y trataban de quitarle a Haruhi de Tamaki.

El chico de cabello naranja en cuestión subió al segundo piso mientras silbaba de aburrimiento trataba de calmar su humor por el hecho de que Tamaki agarrara a Haruhi sin vergüenza . Pero estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

—Pero ¿que mierda? — maldijo por el choque ya que ambos habían caído ¿Quién carajo choca conmigo? ¿Qué no se fija en su camino? Saben muy bien que nadie debe meterse en mi camino, se había golpeado un poco la cabeza año que lo alteró. Abrió los ojos y buscaba al culpable.

Era una chica desconocida que se paraba un poco avergonzada.

—¿Quién carajo eres? fíjate por donde vas maldita perra —El no tenía censura en su boca. Se levantó con enojo al pasar a lado de ella la empujó por su hombro. Con su mano agarro su cara por el putaso que se dio en el piso. Sin tocar la puerta entró.

—¿Q-qué? —solo eso alcanzó a decir.

La chica había quedado sola en el pasillo sin poder decir nada, había pasado tan rápido. Unos segundos antes estaba feliz, pero ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Qué pasó?

Antes de que chocará. En el taller de Yuzuha, se escuchaban unos vitoreos de emocion. Aristia había dicho con seguridad que si y que empezaría a trabajar la siguiente semana. Habían acordado que ella estaría el segundo piso hasta el fondo a la derecha sería su habitación, se encargaría de las habitaciones de los gemelos y básicamente su trabajo sería de asistir a ellos.

—Escucha, son unos tercos pero son adorables. —como toda uan mamá orgullosa. —Si te dicen o hacen algo no dudes en decírmelo y les doy unos putasos.

Aristia pensaba que eran unos críos de 12 años, no habia prestado atención a todas las señales que indicaban que se equivocaba.

—Si, le avisare señora. —le respondió con una suave voz.

Se despidió contenta de la señora y salió corriendo sin fijarse en su camino hasta que sucedió la desgracia.

Ella era despistada hasta la mala fortuna. El choque la había dejado un poco más pendeja. Cuando vio quien había chocado con ella, no les mentía era un chico apuesto se fijo que tenía el uniforme de la prestigiosa academia Ouran. Allí fue cuando empalidecio, ningún sirviente tendría eso puesto encima a menos que sean de los chiflados que se ponen la ropa de sus dueños.

Su cara y todo de él era idéntico de Yuzuha. ¿Acaso ese chico era uno de los gemelos? maldita suerte si era así, pero no se ¿suponía eran unos niños? tal vez era su hermano mayor. Solo recuerda que leyó que tenía hijos pero no sabía cuántos.

El chico en eso la insultó. Bueno, en parte tenía la culpa por correr sin fijarse adelante pero el también pudo haberla esquivado. Aunque sonaba estúpido, pero ¿Llamarla perra? eso era otra cosa, solo porque sea rico no tiene derecho a tratarla así. Maldito engendro ¿Qué nadie te enseñó los modales? Ven aquí te voy a patear el doble por idiota.

Sonaba genial en su cabeza, pero la realidad es que solo tartamudeo un ¿qué? como pendeja. El chico ya había entrado al taller de Yuzuha.

¿Su primera impresión? que la mamá era buena onda y muy amable. ¿Su hijo mayor? ¿gemelo? era un imbecil sin modales.

Espero que no sea ese el gemelo que tengo que asistir porque si lo es, puta vida no le puedo pegar porque capaz me despiden y necesito el jodido dinero para la deuda.

Bajo las escaleras y salio entre contenta y molesta.

—¿Ella es la nueva? —escuchó que susurraban. —Ahh, ¿cuánto durará? —una menuda señora.

—Ni un centavo. No tiene pinta de ser fuerte. —dijo un viejo.

¿Hablaban de ella? ¿Ni un centavo? ¿Eso pensaban? ¡Claro que duraría! No por nada se llamaba Aristia Evans y les demostraría a ellos y a los gemelos que puede aguantar.

—Ya verán —Susurró para sus adentros. Para finalmente salir a la calle y dirigirse al paradero.

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Aqui el segundo capítulo, trataré de ser más seguida con esta historia si es que les gusta. **_  
_**Denme su opinión si se puede :3**_

_**Quiero añadir que esta historia estará conectada paralelamente a otro fanfic del host club, este es de kyouya x oc, eventos e interacciones que ocurran estarán relacionadas ambas historias. ¿De qué trata la otra historia? es simple, una chica obsesionada con Kyouya la cual también es millonaria pero extranjera se muda en secreto a Japón, buscando la forma de llevarse con kyouya usa todos sus medios y se postula como sirvienta para la mansión Ootori, pero a diferencia de Aristia que es terca y reservada a los Hitachiin. Esta no conoce la palabra vergüenza, hará todo lo posible para que kyouya se enamore de ella.**_

_**Ella se acercó sin pudor vistiendo solo su ropa interior, había esperado que el chico entrará—Kyouya, arreglé tu cama y no hay nadie cerca. Hagamos el amor **_  
_—__**¿Qué? — Él no podía con la personalidad de la chica. Estaba de muy mal humor —¡Ya te he dicho que tienes prohibido entrar a mi cuarto para tus deseos sexuales! ¡No te voy a dar nada ahora lárgate! —La sacó de su cuarto. **_  
_**El tiene pena, nunca en su vida había conocido a una chica que no pueda controlar, pues su papá la había contratado y solo él podía despedirla.**_

_**Por eso estarán relacionadas, gracias por leer. No se cuando iniciaré la otra xdxd**_


	3. Frustración

Después de aquella entrevista, y firmar el contrato. Finalmente empaque mis cosas, no eran muchas solo llevaba cosas esenciales. De todos modos, tendría los fines de semana libre podría venir a mi casa. Iniciaba en la segunda semana de septiembre.

Pensaba mucho sobre mi traslado a mi colegio ya que queda hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y los pasajes no son muy baratos. Sin mencionar que, tendría que levantarme super temprano para poder ir.

Pero eso eran problemas menores, con el dinero de la paga que ganaría podría dividir entre la deuda y mis gastos personales. Mi cuarto de ahora era pequeño, me dijo Yuzuha que el que tendría contaría con hasta baño propio y cuarto de closet, me sentiría como toda una princesa.

Bajé mis maletas, mi padre me ayudó a bajarlas. Fuimos a la entrada de mi casa y las asentamos y ya me dispuse a desayunar. Platicamos amenamente, mi madre estaba triste ya que me iría de la casa. Mi padre la trataba de calmar pues iría para un bien, aunque claro ese bien era para ayudarlos.

— Tia, por favor cuidate. — Había dejado de comer mi madre para decirme eso, no podía ella evitar derramar unas lágrimas. — Si te maltratan o te obligan a hacer cosas por favor dínoslo y regresa ¿si?

— Mamá, no te preocupes —. Trate de tranquilizarla, no estaba mal lo que hacía. Solo iba a ser una sirvienta y ya.-Te lo diré, ahora termina de comer. — le sonreí.

Ella acepto, terminamos de comer y llego la despedida.

— Tía, ve con cuidado. — hablo mi padre con una voz firme. — Espero que regreses a visitarnos cuando tengas tiempo, no te sobre esfuerces.

— Claro, papá — los abracé todo el rato hasta que llego el taxi con rumbo a la mansión

El tráfico estaba terrible por lo que tomó veinte minutos más de lo esperado. Al llegar le pague al taxista y me ayudó a bajar mis maletas. Para este punto me sentía un poco agobiada, trataba de no pensar en mis padres y en lo que estaba metiéndome. A Yuri lo acepto gustosa que me hayan contratado. Rin por su parte, no la había visto desde que dejé de trabajar pero ella aceptó mi decisión.

Toqué el timbre y otra vez era aquella señora que contestaba.

— ¿Aristia Evans? — Preguntó.

— Sí.

— Ya abrí el portón, pasé por favor.

— Gr-gracias — Maldito tartamudeo por el nerviosismo.

Caramba, ¿Cómo voy a mover todas estas maletas yo sola? parece que alguien leyó mi pensamiento porque salió alguien de la mansión (supongo un sirviente ya que vestía un traje azul oscuro elegante no parecía como el de los otrod) Joder, mientras que yo solo estaba en deportivos... pero que guapo es el chico. Tenía un cabello negro azabache corto, ojos de color azul que hacía juego con su hermoso traje y por supuesto es muy alto. A comparación mía que parecía un hobbit.

— Permitame le ayudo. — dijo con una voz ronca. Se agachó un poco para agarrarlas todas. Si, pudo solo. Yo me quedé sin una maleta.

Entramos a la mansión y el todo el tiempo las sujetaba. La ama de llaves Cece nos recibió y nos indicó el camino, llegamos a mi habitación y el dejo las maletas.

— Señorita Evans — Me gire para escucharlo. El chico me volvía a dirigir la palabra. Asentí. - La ama Yuzuha dejó aquella nota en su cama a lado de esa caja, allá están las instrucciones y su uniforme.

— Gracias...— Quería preguntarle su nombre pero no sabia como ¿Seria muy atrevido?

Él notó que me había quedado pensativa.

— Me llamó Noah Bonnet. — hizo una reverencia, claro el no parecía japonés, ahora que lo pensaba la mayoría de los que trabajan aquí no parecen serlo. ¿Será por eso que me escogieron? — A nuestra ama Yuzuha le gusta escoger a las personas de sangre extranjera porque quiere darnos una oportunidad de trabajo ya que en Japón es muy difícil. — Terminó sonriendo mientras me miraba fijamente.. No se porque por esa acción me sonroje.

Mire hacia abajo — Ya veo, mucho gusto Noah. Espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos. — Si es que duras... — Me miró con una cara misteriosa y penetrante. ¿Otro que decía eso? Caramba, ¿me veo con una actitud derrotada?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — lo acuse.

El suspiro.

— Si te soy sincero, eras la cuarta chica que viene, aunque en este mes serias la primera... por este trabajo. — Se rascó la sien y se acercó a mi. Me acaricio mi cabello. — Chica, este trabajo no será fácil para ti. Ellos no.. — no sabia como decirlo. — no son un pan de dios.

Bueno, eso sí se lo creía. Desde que me había encontrado con aquel Hitachiin me di cuenta que no eran dicho pan. Me di cuenta de algo ¿La cuarta chica en este mes? que mierda.

— ¿Qué?! — me solté de su agarre, el chico se quedó atónito por un momento. Le miré furiosa. — Dime, ¿qué les pasó a las otras chicas?

Se acomodo su corbata por el nerviosismo. — Será mejor que lo averigües por ti sola. Verás, no es algo sencillo ejercer de sirvienta en esta casa y sobretodo en esa... área.

No me dijo nada más. Solo me miraba — ¿No me dirás? que antipático. — me molesté. — Esta bien, lo veré por mi misma.

— Por supuesto ya aceptaste el contrato. Por tu actitud no pareces ser como las otras chicas. — sonrió — Espero que le des unas lecciones a ellos. — Miró su reloj y se disculpó — Bueno, Evans te tengo que dejar. Tengo que atender a la señora Yuzuha. — hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Estaba qué echaba humos, aquellos señores también dijeron eso. ¿Cuanta maldad había en esos gemelos? No me echaría para atrás. Lo aguantaré todo por esa maldita deuda.

Decidí mirar mi cuarto y explorarlo, era demasiado hermoso eso hizo que se me baje un poco el humor. Se. me había pasado revisar la caja, me acerque, la abrí y leí la nota primero.

_Señorita Aristia Evans_

_Se especifica que atenderá a los gemelos:_

_**Kaoru Hitachiin**_

_**Hikaru Hitachiin**_

_En todo los caprichos que ellos quieran. Se encargará de limpiar sus habitaciones, hacer sus mandados y todo lo que implique. En la caja se encuentra su uniforme, diseñado por Yuzuha y sus hijos exclusivamente para la sirvienta del 2do piso de ellos. Esto para identificarla más rápido. Usted será distinguida y de clase alta entre los sirvientes del hogar._

_P.D:_

_Aristia, espero que la pases muy bien y cuando lo requiera quiero que seas mi modelo en mis diseños ya que la mayoría de mis sirvientes lo son._

_Disfrútalo_

_Con cariño_

_**Yuzuha Hitachiin**._

Deje la nota a un lado de la cama e inspeccione la caja, saqué el uniforme y vaya que casi lanzo un grito de sorpresa, de verdad que iba a sobresalir entre los demás. El vestido era corto, con adornos de color cobre. Negro con blanco, pero de una manera sexy. ¿Está madre iba a usar? No me quedaba de otra. Acomode mis cosas básicas en su lugar y me cambie a ese uniforme.

Todavía era temprano, por allá de las once de la mañana. Así que me tomé mi tiempo para explorar toda la casa y conocer a todos. Según los gemelos se habían ido a una excursión y regresarían por la tarde.

Bajé las escaleras y entre tanto pierde y pierde llegue a la cocina. Habían unos señores y una señora ahí, se me acercó la señora que cortaba las verduras.

— Tu debes ser la nueva — se acercó muy alegre. — mucho gusto, me llamó Elda. No dudes en acudir a mi si te pasa algo querida. Bienvenida a la mansión Hitachiin. — silbo y llamo a todos.

De reojo vi que alguien entró a la cocina, era Noah. Mientras me bombardeaban de preguntas. Al parecer la señora Elda era italiana y la ama de llaves Cece de Escocia. Aunque igual habían japoneses como las gemelas criadas que eran auxiliares en caso de que no haya mi puesto.

— Si, es para pagar una deuda. — decía un poco cohibida.

— Cielos, tu vestido es hermoso pero muy rebelado. — dijo otra señora que estaba a un costado mío. — Ya me imagino quien de los gemelos es el que aporto más en ese diseño.

Se rieron todos. Vi a Noah, al fondo observando.

— Hey, Noah ¿Por qué no te acercas a conocer a la nueva? — dijo el señor Mamura era el chef predilecto de la cocina.

— Ya la conozco. — contestó aburrido y con el ceño fruncido. — si me disculpan.

— Bah, él es siempre tan recto y aburrido. Es el mayordomo de la señorita Yuzuha.

Me la pase toda la tarde platicando con ellos, me daban ánimos. No quise preguntar sobre qué había pasado con las otras, no sentía que era el momento. Habían llegado muchos más a conocerme y prácticamente los conocí a todos. Ubicarlos fácil todavía no pero ya tenía conocimiento en general.

Les había contado sobre el incidente con aquel Hitachiin y me dijeron que no, no tenían hermano mayor pero que si una hermana menor. Que efectivamente uno de los gemelos pero no sabían cual porque ambos eran despectivos y mal humorados.

— No, no tengo idea. Pero lo que si es que los gemelos han dejado de ser tan terribles a comparación a como lo eran hace años. — Dijo Elda.

Despertó mi curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Desde que el chico rubio de los Souoh los llamo a un club de quien sabe que. Los gemelos se han ablandado como cachorros.

— pff, pero solo allá. Aquí solo le disminuyeron cinco centavos. — decía Hayama.

— Pues por mi parte, pienso que igual se ablandaron mas por Fujioka. — decía Mamura. — Hay todos rumores sobre Fujioka y los gemelos. Muchos dicen que Fujioka es chica, otros que chico. Que hacen trío, de todo.

Quede impactada. No sabía que decir, sentía que estaba en otro mundo aparte. Siguieron los chismes, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por Noah que había llegado a avisarme que los gemelos habían llegado y debía presentarme.

Mierda. Ya era la hora.

Me paré de mi asiento y salí de la cocina. Pasé por los pasillos rumbo al segundo piso donde ellos estaban en el cuarto de Hikaru según me dijo Noah.

Por alguna razón sentía el nerviosismo a cuando estaba con mi ex novio Setsu. Estuve con el dos años y a él le di mi virginidad para que en ese entonces me haya traicionado con su ex novia, me sentí tan dolida y que lo mandé al diablo. Hacía tres meses hmque habíamos terminado pero para mi mala suerte estoy en la misma clase que el, por lo que lo veai todos los días.

Esos pensamientos rondaban en mi mente.

Finalmente había llegado a su puerta, toqué. Nadie me respondía, dude si seguir o no. ¿tenía que hacerlo? Toque otra vez y esta vez se abrió la puerta violentamente.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — eran los gemelos. Ambos me miraban de mal humor.

Al reconocerme el chico cambio su semblante a uno de burla. — Ah, eres la de aquella vez. ¿Así que eres nuestra nueva sirvienta? — El otro gemelo me miraba escéptico.

— Si. - me sentí un poco intimidada por sus miradas.

— Pero que fea sirvienta nos tocó ahora. — murmuró. — Hikaru, ¿Está cosa choco contigo?

— Si, Kaoru y ni se disculpo.

— No tienes el derecho de decir eso — le acuse. Me cruce de brazos. — Tu me insultaste.

— ¿Quién te insulto? — dijeron al unisono. Buena pregunta, el gemelo de mi derecha según fue. Dudaba un poco

— Tú. — lo señale.

— Pff, no fui yo. Fue Kaoru. — me miró con ojos despectivos.

¿Qué? pero según ese era Hikaru, ¿O fue Kaoru? Maldita sea, ya no se.

— Discúlpense los dos. — fue mi única opción que realmente fue estúpida porque solo empeore las cosas.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que disculparnos? — dijeron ambos. — Qué molesta y fea eres. No tienes modales.

— ¿No puedes distinguirnos? — Dijo Hikaru. — No sabes nuestros nombres.

— ¿Y así planeas servirnos? — Debatió Kaoru. — No nos sirves Evans.

Ah, pues sabían mi nombre. Y yo no... me di cuenta que estaba siendo un poco agresiva y no llegaríamos a ningún lado. Así que decidí volver a empezar.

Me aclaré la garganta.

— Buenas tardes. Me llamo Aristia Evans. — hice una reverencia. Los miré a ambos y les trata de dar mi mejor sonrisa. — Desde hoy soy su sirvienta. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. ¿Cómo se llaman? —finalice expectante.

Los había dejado sin hablar, ambos se veían entre sí. Alzaron sus manos de "me da igual esta chiflada"

Hikaru habló primero — ¿Piensas que con rebobinar la bienvenida se va a olvidar lo que paso?

— Si.

— Que descarada resultaste. - dijo Kaoru.

— Está bien. —dijo al mismo tiempo Hikaru. Kaoru se sacó de onda y quería replicarle a Hikaru pero se calló. — Te daremos una oportunidad Evans.

— A ver si puedes llevarnos el ritmo. — Contestó Kaoru.

— Ya verán niños. — les dije confiada. Pero, ellos no me habían dicho cual es cual. — No me han dicho quien es cada quien.

Los gemelos se rieron al unísono y se agarraron las manos y juntaron sus cabezas — Tendrás que averiguarlo, Evans.

Suspiré. Otra vez escuchaba esa frase, todo por mi misma. Que frustración.

— Mañana limpiaras nuestros cuartos y nos prepararas el desayuno. — dijeron.

Y no me dejaron decir nada más porque me cerraron de portazo.

Avancé por el pasillo echando chispas.

Después de eso, los días siguientes fueron un infierno. Descubrí que los gemelos podían ser muy maliciosos si se lo proponían. No me dejaban descansar para nada, "Evans esto" "Evans lo otro" "hazme un pastel" "¿Por que me haces pastel?" "Me gusta el de chocolate y me traes de mango ¿Qué traes en tu cabeza?"

Sus cuartos parecía que le ponían dinamita, porque estaban de la m... terribles. Me dolía mi espalda de tener que limpiarla todos los días desde cero. Sus baños pintados con crayolas. Si que tenían imaginación para hacer eso. Según ellos era la bienvenida, ahora entendía porque las otras chicas lo dejaban.

Pero yo no lo hice, soporte todo la primera semana. Aunque me sentía al límite cuando cansados de arruinar su cuarto decidieron invadir un poco el mio.

Aquella tarde que regrese y vi el desorden en mi cuarto quería llorar. ¿Qué tan insufribles son para llegar a esto? Noah lo notó y se acercó a mí.

—Te dije que no sería fácil. Ellos pueden llegar a ser crueles si se lo proponen.

No derramare una lagrima. Me limpie la cara con mis manos esperando que no notará que mis lágrimas luchaban por salir.

— No importa, puedo soportarlo. — respondí.

El solo suspiró y se fue.

Me la pasé limpiando la recamara hasta que de reojo divisé una sombra, era un gemelo que se había acercado silenciosamente... no lo había escuchado entrar.

— ¿Están tu y tu hermano contentos? — le pregunté con tono ácido.

— ... — no decía nada, se agarro la nuca y miraba para otro lado. — Honestamente no creímos que soportarías tanto y esos fueron medidas extremas, lo sentimos..

Le mire escéptica, seguía sin saber distinguir quién era cada quien. ¿Será una disculpa real? ¿Realmente Hitachiin se estaba disculpando? Era demasiado increíble.

— Solo, déjenme tranquila esta bien.

— No volveremos a desordenar tu cuarto. — lo escuché irse.

Patéticos. Me vengare, juro que lo haré. Un poco de su propia medicina.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — el gemelo jugaba en su consola portátil — quiero ver la cara de Evans cuando vea su cuarto, no aguanto la risa que me dará al ver su cara de desdichada. — se reía.

— Fui a por un vaso de agua.— se acercó a su gemelo cansado.

— ¿Ah? Le hubieras dicho a Aristia que lo haga. — lo miro escéptico. — Esa perra ¿Ya habrá llegado?

— No lo sé..

— Tengo una buena idea para fastidiarla, de seguro querrá irse con esto.

— ¿Estas seguro? oye hermano vamos a estar ocupados la siguiente semana ya que Tono quiere hacer un festival de té.

Chasqueo la lengua — Es cierto.

Así la siguiente semana estuvo tranquilo relativamente. A los gemelos no los vi casi, ya no hacían tanto desorden como al inicio ya que no tenían tiempo. Aunque lo que se venía no me lo imaginaba..


	4. Globos de pintura

_¿Por qué no puedo conquistar el amor?_

_Y podría haber pensado que éramos los indicados._

En el aula tercera de música, en un día soleado y armonioso. Se realizaba dentro de su salón bellos chicos vestidos de temática japonesa antigua. Realizando y cautivando corazones de bellas señoritas que embelesaban con tan encantadores espectáculos que realizaban.

Un chico alto de cabello rubio e hipnotizantes ojos azules le besaba la mano a una clienta encantadora. - ¿Mi lady quiere ir conmigo a una aventura juntos?

— ¡Oh! ¡Tamaki contigo a donde sea! — decía la chica de cabello marrón. Sus compañeras gritaban de la emoción. Diciendo que querían ser las siguientes.

Tamaki se acomodó el cabello en modo principesco mientras mostraba a todos poses elegantes. Haruhi solo observaba al fondo apática. Los ricos no tenían nada más que hacer, desearía poder estudiar en lugar de estar sirviendo a las clientas, no es que no le gustará, adoraba platicar con ellas pero la deuda es lo que la tenía mosqueada.

Los gemelos que veían todos los pasos que hacía su compañera no dudaron en acercarse sigilosamente para abrazarla y aprovechar un poco de su ingenuidad. Todos lo adorarían pues no sabían que Haruhi en efecto era una chica.

— ¡Haruuuhi! — la agarraron por la espalda y le abrazaban entre los de forma posesiva y juguetona.

— ¡AH! ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¿Qué quieren? ¿por que me abrazan así? Es un coñazo — decía entre forcejeos tratando de soltarse de los dos. Hikaru tenía una mano cerca del pecho de Haruhi, poco a poco estaba subiendo hacía allí. Kaoru solo veía con mirada traviesa lo que su gemelo quería hacer.

Tamaki se acerco a ellos rápido y les salto a los dos regañándolos. Haruhi solo se alejó aburrida y fue con Kyouya que apuntaba varias cosas en su libro de notas. Todas las demás clientes observaban curiosas el show que se llevaba acabo entre los gemelos y el presidente.

— ¡Como se atreven a meterse con su hermana! — decía en voz alta y sin pausa a los chicos anaranjados.

Hikaru y Kaoru solo mostraban una sonrisa maliciosa mientras ignoraban a su tono.

— ¡Que les estoy hablando! — la cara de Tamaki había quedado de la cólera, parecía que sus lágrimas podrían salir.

Kaoru se volteó a su hermano — Hikaru ¿no escuchas un ruido de una mosca?

— No, para nada. ¡Debe ser una basura en tus oídos! — decía en tono pronunciado mientras veía a la nada. — Límpiate tus oídos Kaoru. No te vayas a contagiar de estupideces. — sacaron ambos sus lenguas en modo burla mientras metían sus dedos fingiendo limpiar sus oídos.

Escucharon un crujir y voltearon a ver al rubio. Era el corazón de Tamaki rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Yacía en el piso Tamaki en un mar de lágrimas mientras golpeaba el piso en modo de protesta abatido. Todas las clientas se acercaron a un Tamaki lloroso a consolarlo. Kyouya se había acercado con Haruhi con una mirada seria.

Kaoru notó la mirada de Kyouya matadora y decidió susurrarle algo al oído de Hikaru que decidieron disculparse con Tamaki.

— Escucha Tono. — hablaba Hikaru — No tienes porque ser tan dramático, para dramáticos inscribete a un teatro con ese lloriqueo que te montas pod — fue cortado.

—¡Hikaru! — era Haruhi regañándolo.

Hikaru chasqueo la lengua de enojo pero la verdad es que no quería que Haruhi se enoje con él. Tamaki se recuperó y abrazo a los gemelos disculpándose de haberlos gritado pero recordandoles que no debían acercarse mucho a su hermana ya que todavía era una bebé para ellos y no debían llevarla por su camino malvado. Los gemelos solo rodaron los ojos y querían seguir la discusión hasta que Kyouya hablo.

— No quiero interrumpirlos en su lindo debate sobre Haruhi. — decía mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y acercaba su mirada a las notas. — Pero ya casi es la hora de la actividad recreativa en el patio.

— ¡Ah! - decía Tamaki acordándose de la siguiente actividad. Con voz entusiasta dijo — ¡Es cierto! Tenemos que movernos al patio para la actividad de globos de pintura. — fue directo a Haruhi y le agarro ambas manos — Estoy seguro que te gustara, leí en una página que a los plebeyos le gustan eso.

Haruhi solo lo miro con reproche y asintió solo para darle por su lado. Honey que no había aparecido porque tomaba una siesta hasta que el show lo despertó fue y se subió a la espalda de Haruhi alegre. Mori solo observaba atentamente a Honey a que no se caiga y se lastime.

— SI, SI, SI fiesta de globos de pintura ¡que emoción! — decía mientras balanceaba a Haruhi. Haruhi solo pensaba en lo molesto que era todo.

— Dicho esto, mis hermosas clientas vayan a sentarse de nuevo. — era la voz de Kyouya que comunicaba los avisos. — Yo les diré cuando se tengan que mover, host club vayan a atender a las señoritas — todos los del host club se movían. — Excepto... Hikaru, Kaoru vengan aquí. — los gemelos se miraron entre si y alzaron los hombros, se acercaron a Kyouya indiferentes.

— ¿Qué pasa Kyouya? — preguntó Hikaru.

\- Como en una hora y media pienso llevar al cabo la actividad. — decía en voz lenta. Parecía que no captaban lo que quería decir. — Por cuestiones curiosas.

— ¿No era a las 10 a.m esa actividad programada? — preguntó Kaoru.

— ¿Por qué la programas a las 11:30? — preguntaba por su parte Hikaru.

— ¿No pueden pensar "por qué" ? — para este punto ya los veía con una mirada asesina.

Ahí es cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de su grave descuido.

— ¡Puta madre! — dijeron al unisono.

— Hikaru, Kaoru ¿en dónde esta la pintura y los globos que tenían que traer de su parte? — los veía con una sonrisa inocente cual diablo. — Si no las veo en la bodega, ¿me preguntó que haré con ustedes para que reparen los costos de este evento?

Ellos se agarraron de las manos asustados, tragaban con trabajo saliva, habían salido muy contentos en la mañana, se dedicaron toda la semana a molestar a Haruhi durante las clases que se las había olvidado que Kyouya les había encargado la pintura para este día.

— ¡AHHH! — salieron corriendo de Kyouya y fueron a esconderse a Tamaki quien ya estaba con las chicas contando anécdotas calientes.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — decía asustado.

— ¡TONO!

— ¡Tono!

— ¿Q-qué? — decía ya un poco nervioso.

— Olvidamos la pintura y los globos para la actividad de nuestra parte. — decía con una voz de pánico. — No se que vaya a ser de nosotros por Kyouya, capaz y nos hace que tomemos una sesión fotográfica muy comprometedora.

Tamaki solo se agarro su frente sin saber que decir. Estuvo un poco pensativo hasta que se le ocurrió la idea.

— Todavía hay tiempo, pienso que Kyouya espera que ustedes lo consigan rápido.

— ¿Oh? - dijeron ambos. — Puede ser.

— En ese caso pónganse en marcha Hikaru, Kaoru. — les sonrió a los chicos.

Ellos solo atinaron a llevarse sus manos a la frente de modo soldado. — Si, señor. — Y se fueron a un rincón alejado.

Kaoru sacó su celular y busco el contacto de la mansión Hitachiin.

— ¿Qué harás Kaoru? — pregunto Hikaru que acercó mas su cara a su gemelo para ver lo que hacía en su celular. — Ah, si vas a llamar para que lo traigan.

— Por supuesto. — espero en la línea hasta que finalmente le contestaron.

— ¿Qué sucede amo Hitachiin? — era Noah quien había contestado.

— Escucha Noah, soy Kaoru. — Puso su mano en su cintura. Hikaru solo escuchaba expectante. — ¿Puedes conseguirme 24L de pintura roja y 25 globos de colores?

— ... sí ¿lo envío a la academia Ouran?

— Por supuesto Noah, es urgente en menos de una hora y media lo necesitamos. — decía Kaoru un poco estresado.

— Claro. ¿Es todo? — preguntó Noah.

Kaoru iba a decir que sí pero Hikaru le hizo señas a su hermano para que le pasará el celular. Su hermano se preguntaba que quería decir, no se imaginaba lo que diría a continuación.

— ¡Ya, Noah! — decía Hikaru con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. — Soy Hikaru.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó extrañado.

— Quiero que sea nuestra sirvienta mojigata quien lo traiga. — decía sin tapujos.

— Pero amo Hikaru, Aristia esta en cl...— no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

— No me importa que haga Evans, quiero que lo traiga aquí. — gritó Hikaru — Si no lo trae voy a atarla de pies de cabeza con un vestido comprometedor a toda la audiencia — colgó molesto. Chasqueo la lengua de disgusto y le aventó el celular a Kaoru.

— ¡Wow! — Kaoru dijo con asombro. — Así que tia vendrá a traernos la pintura a la academia.

— ¡Por supuesto Kaoru! — se rió y tenia una sonrisa que se tapo con su mano. — Iré a decirle a Kyouya que le diga a los guardias para que la dejen pasar. — dejó a Kaoru en el rincón de la sala.

Kaoru solo se rasco la nuca y se acerco a la ventana, no pensaba que podría pasar al tener a Evans aquí.

_Quería pelear esta guerra sin armas_

_y lo quería... lo quería demasiado_

Muy lejos de la prestigiosa Academia Ouran, en la ubre de la ciudad se encontraba el Instituto Aoyama donde Aristia Evans estudiaba. Era de carácter publico y le correspondía a su zona estudiar ahí. En su vida podría ir a la academia Ouran, a menos que tenga una beca pero lastimosamente ella no gozaba con buen promedio ademas que ya era su último año. Ya ni le importaba.

Era la clase de matemáticas, se sentía con un poco de sueño ya que la noche anterior se desvelo haciendo sus deberes, no pensaba que si sería tedioso el estudio y el trabajo. El tener que atender a dos adolescentes gemelos pubertos y hormonas alborotadas no era sencillo.

Descubrió que en efecto, ellos se la comían viva en el sentido que la desnudaban en toda la palabra. Siempre pululaban a su alrededor cuando limpiaba zonas que tenia que subir las escaleras, o zonas angostas que tenía que agacharse para alcanzarlo.

Ella lo sabía.

Ellos también y no lo disimulaban.

Eso la incomodaba un poco pero tampoco hacía algo para detenerlos. No sabia que tan mal estaba en su cabeza el "aceptar" que hagan eso. Tal vez porque no tenía mucho que su ex novio la había dejado tirada, y nadie la miraba. Aunque trataba de meterse a su cabeza que no debía mirarlos ya que eran menores que ellas y eso estaría mal. Para este punto solo recordó todas las novelas eróticas que se veía cuando tenia esa edad sobretodo unas donde había una sirvienta de pormedio. Joder que alguien la ayudara a no inventarse historias donde no las hay.

— ¿Evans? — era le tercera vez que decía su apellido. La maestra ya estaba parada a su lado.

Maldita sea, no había prestado atención a la maestra.

— ¿S-SI? — se paro de su asiento avergonzada. Todas la veían con morbo.

— Decía que si no estas interesada en la clase te salgas ahora mismo. — replicó molesta la maestra.

— No, maestra prestaré atención. — decía Aristia. A su lado Yuri le daba ánimos.

— Reflexiona en el pasillo. — dijo. — ¡Ahora! — le señalo que se salga.

Maldijo por lo bajo, miro su reloj, eran las 9:45 am, ya mero terminaba su modulo. Salio al pasillo solo para estar parada como cactus.

Tarareaba canciones mientras pasaba el tiempo hasta que una vibración del bolsillo de su falda le llamó la atención. ¿Quien estaría buscándola? Saco su cel y vio en el:

_Llamada entrante_

_Número desconocido._

No sabía si contestar o no. Pero no perdía nada haciéndolo.

Hizo clic en aceptar y se acercó el celular a su oreja.

— ¿bueno? — contestó.

— ¿Aristia Evans? — Aristia reconoció aquella voz, como olvidarla. Era Noah. ¿Pero para que la quería?

Rodó los ojos. Ya tenía un presentimiento.

— Noah, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?

— Esta en el contrato Aristia.

_Touché_, es cierto. Quedo como estúpida.

— Es cierto, olvide que lo había puesto.

— El motivo de mi llamada es para que cumplas parte del contrato al que firmaste.

¿Cómo? ¿A esta hora?

Se cruzo de brazos y preguntó. — ¿De qué hablas Noah?

— Que es una prueba de si puedes servir a la mansion Hitachiin. — decía Noah cansado. — Los gemelos me hablaron para que les consigas 24L de pintura roja y 25 globos para su actividad del host club.

— P-pero yo estoy en clases no puedo ir ahora. — replicó Aristia, era absurdo ella no podía simplemente irse de sus clases. — ¿Cómo rayos?

— La necesitan antes de una hora y media. Tienes que llevárselo a la academia Ouran y no permitirán que le desobedezcas.— Hizo una pausa. — Intenté decirles que no podías pero me colgaron.

Ella se recargo en la pared atónita. ¿Que mierda debería hacer?

— Escucha Aristia. — hablaban al otro lado de la línea. — Tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces ellos te harán sufrir mas de lo que te han hecho estos días.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló. — Está bien, lo haré. Les llevaré su estúpida pintura.

Después de esa llamada, Noah me dijo que de mi bolsillo tenía que salir para pagar la pintura y los globos, que después me lo devolverían. Tuve que dejar mi mochila atrás y mandarle mensaje a Yuri que se quedará con mi mochila y salir sin que se dieran cuenta, el tiempo me estaba comiendo. Tenía que llevar lo que querían.

Tomé un taxi que me llevó al centro comercial donde pedí la estúpida pintura y luego baje a una tienda de regalos donde compré el paquete de globos.

Eran las 10:30 am. Le pedí al señor taxista que me ayude a subir el galón de 20L y el de 4L que era más pequeño lo agarré yo en todo el camino hasta la academia.

No hace falta decir que me costó un ojo de la cara el precio del trayecto hasta aquí. De punto en punto con parada al centro comercial que igual estaba costoso.

Llegamos y me ayudó a bajar el galón. Mire por primera vez dicha academia.

— ¡Joder es veinte ves más grande que mi escuela! — decía. Me crucé de brazos. — Malditos ricos. ¿necesitan tanto espacio para sus pendejadas? — murmure para mi misma.

Con mucho trabajo arrastraba la pintura hasta llegar al puesto de guardia.

— ¿Si?

Inhale y exhale exhausta de mover la pintura. Me apoye de mis rodillas.

— Estoy aquí para hacer la entrega de la pintura que requirieron los gemelos Hitachiin.

El guardia rebusco en su libreta.

— Oh, si avisaron de que llegaría una chica. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — me miro inquisitivamente.

— Aristia Evans.

— Muy bien, señorita Evans. — llamo a otro guardia fortachon y le dijo que me ayude a llevar al galón, que bue sujeto.

Pasamos los jardínes donde muchos estudiantes me miraban con curiosidad, en ese momento me mire a mi misma, mi uniforme era muy común. Del tipo marinero de color negro con falda igual negra, solo mi corbata era roja. Con medias gris oscuras. Mientras que las chicas vestían unos vestidos amarillos, que a mi parecer estaban terribles. Los chicos por su parte portaban el uniforme que ya conocía gracias a los gemelos.

Entramos a la academia y no tenía la mas puta idea de donde estaban los gemelos. Miraba a todos lados, quizá ellos eran conocidos así que divise a una chica menuda que observaba el tablón de anuncios.

Le toqué el hombro, la chica se asustó por el toque. Tenía lentes y unas trenzas.

— ¿S-Si? — me dijo.

— Hola — le sonreí. Me aclare la garganta. — ¿De casualidad conoces a los gemelos Hitachiin?

La chica me miro con sonrojo . — Ah, Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin. — asintió. — Si los conozco están en mi clase, son muy lindos...

Perfecto

— ¿Sabes dónde están? — le pregunté.

Ella toco su barbilla pensativa. Alzo el pulgar y me dijo. — Deben estar en el salón del Host club. ¿por qué?

Le agarre de los hombros. — ¿Y eso en dónde es?

La chica se paniqueo un poco. — En la tercera sala de música, sigues ese pasillo y giras a la izquierda. Subes y - y hasta el fondo está — finalizó.

— Muchas gracias.

— De nada. — parece que quería decir algo. Se armó de valor. — ¿T-te gustan lo gemelos? — me hizo esa pregunta.

¿Quéé?

— ¿Pero qué dices? — le dije en modo atónita. — ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

— E-es que no es normal que una chica de otro instituto venga y pregunte por ellos.

— ¡Para nada! ¡No quiero relacionarme con ellos! — no se porque daba explicaciones. — ¡Solo vengo a darles un encargo!

— ¿Un encargo?

Mejor me callo.

— N-Nada. — tartamudee. -—¡Gracias! — hice reverencia y salí corriendo de ahí arrastrando al guardia.

_Seamos honestos, no confiaré en nadie_

Llegué a la dichosa aula. Sentía que mis manos y toda yo sudaban helado. Era la primera vez que veía aquí. Probablemente haya mucha gente al otro lado de la puerta. Pensar eso me hacía sentir que mi corazón se saldría.

Esperé unos segundos tratando de agarrar valor pero el guardia me miró con cara de pocos amigos que no tuve otra opción que tocar.

_Toc, toc, toc _

Pero nadie respondía. Vaya, parece que a todo el mundo le valgo camote. Decidí entrar sin permiso.

¿Por qué de la nada siento una brisa y rosas rojas pulular a mi alrededor? ¿Qué es esta luz que me impide ver bien? ¿Alguien dejo prendido un lámpara enorme o qué?

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la visión. No podía creer lo que veía.

Ante mi se hallaban efectivamente muchos jóvenes en distintos lugares, muebles de Luis XV donde las chicas descansaban. Olor a postres y té llevándose a cabo. Señoritas embelesadas con anfitriones perfectamente guapos y armoniosos. Así que este era el dichoso club tan afamado en la mansión Hitachiin. Seré sincera, me cuesta trabajo creer que los gemelos eran amables y todo paz en este lugar. ¿Aquí los habían cambiado? según un chico rubio lo había hecho... ¿dónde estará? ni tiempo me dio en buscarlo porque de la nada el chico ya estaba a lado mio.

Eso hizo que de un brinco del susto.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que mis ojos ven?! — empezó su teatro. — ¡Tal belleza mis ojos no lo soportan! Mi querida princesa ¿esta perdida? — me agarro de la mano y le dio un beso.

Tal acto me sonroje fuertemente. Aparté mi mano de el y me la agarré de forma ahuyentada.

— ¿Disculpa? — es todo lo que atine a decir.

El chico no se dio para atrás, al contrario avanzo hacia mi mas rápido.

— Mi princesa, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Aristia... — le dije un poco desconfiada.

— ¡Oh! tu nombre es muy hermoso tal como tu cara. — me halagó, mire hacia abajo avergonzada. — Yo me llamo Tamaki Suoh, un gusto conocerte.— El me examino detenidamente. — Veo que eres de otro instituto. Dioses, hasta las chicas de otro instituto buscan los servicios del host club. — empezó su fantasía.

— Te equivocas, yo solo vine a dejar un encargo.

— ¿Un encargo? — cuestionó Tamaki pero a los segundos recordó la odisea de los gemelos. — ¡Ah! la pintura y los globos. si, si si, es aquí.

Haruhi se había acercado por curiosidad.

— ¡Oh, es del instituto Aoyama! — mencionó.

— ¡Oh, mi! Haruhi, conoces de todo. Excelente hija que tengo. — corrió como perrito a alabarla.

— Bueno, es un instituto que queda cerca de donde vivo. — murmuró y después me devolvió la mirada. — Pero ¿por qué estas por aquí? Espera... eres ¿Aristia Evans? ¿Esa Aristia?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Los gemelos hablan de ti.

Eso si que me sorprendió, por lo que accedí a contarles que era la nueva sirvienta de los Hitachiin y el como me trataban en la mansión. Al parecer no era nada nuevo para ellos escuchar aquella historia. Me dijeron que había pasado cosas similares en el pasado pero que era de hace mucho tiempo, Haruhi mencionó que de hecho los gemelos si hablaban de ella pero solo quejandose de que no los trataba bien. ¡Eso era una mentira! Ellos me hacían la vida imposible les mencioné.

— Esos gemelos, no sabía que tanta belleza gozaban en sus vidas miserables. Gemelos desagradecidos — decía Tamaki celoso. Tamaki buscó con la mirada a los gemelos y los halló al fondo con varias señoritas mientras hacían un acto característico. — Ven, Aristia vamos a reclamarles el como te tratan.

—¡EH! No hace fal— fui entrecortada porque prácticamente me arrastró hacia ellos, como pude sostuve el pequeño galón de pintura que cargaba.

Haruhi fue detrás nuestro.

Hikaru y Kaoru no podían verme ya que llegamos a espaldas de ellos. Mire a mi alrededor, escuche como Hikaru (lo sabía porque la chica a su lado mencionó que era él) la trataba gentilmente y Kaoru igual. Ambos contaban cosas mientras acariciaban gentilmente a sus clientas. Hasta que por un acto, los gemelos empezaron a hacer cosas que casi caen en lo indebido.

Me espante y llevé las palmas de mi mano a la cara. ¡No podía creerlo! Lo que escuchaba en la mansión de lo que hacían no me lo creía del todo, pero verlo en vivo era otra cosa.

Hikaru se estaba prácticamente encimando a Kaoru entre su entrepierna, mientras le susurraba cosas a los oídos y escuchar los gemidos de Kaoru. No pude evitar que pararme frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — grité a todo pulmón.

Hikaru y Kaoru se sacaron de onda. Hikaru que estaba en el oído de Kaoru al escuchar esa voz no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿Ya había llegado sin que se diese cuenta? levantó la vista y la vio ahí parada con sus manos agarrando su cara de la vergüenza por lo que presenciaba.

Kaoru que tenía los ojos cerrados por los susurros de Hikaru, al escuchar la voz de Aristia abrió los ojos de sorpresa y miró hacia arriba y vio a una histérica Aristia. Ambos chicos se levantaron de la posición en la que estaban.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — el primero en hablar fue Hikaru, pero recibió un codazo de Kaoru.

— ¿no es obvio gemelos? — le replique molesta. — ¡ustedes me hicieron venir aquí a traerles su estúpida pintura! - el pequeño envase que tenía en la mano se lo aventé a Hikaru. — Para la próxima si tienen tanto tiempo para jugar al incesto, ¡Vaya a buscarlo por ustedes mismos! — me sentía acalorada.

— ¿Ah?! — dijo Hikaru. Tenía el ceño fruncido. — ¡Para eso estas contratada Evans! ¡Es tu obligación servirnos!

Me paré frente a el. — ¡En mi contrato no esta estipulado a obedecer en horario escolar! — la verdad no había leído las letras pequeñas, tenía que leerme el contrato más tarde.

— ¡En un parpadeo puedo hacer que lo pongan! — replico Hikaru no dispuesto a ceder. — ¿Qué ni para eso puedes servirnos? dios, eres un total desastre plebeya.

— ¡Ya, cálmense! — se acercó a Tamaki a la acalorada pareja que discutían. — Hikaru, bien podías pedir a la empresa que te lo traiga, hacer que esta señorita te lo traiga cuando esta en clase, ¿no crees que te pasaste?

— Tono, ¿estas de su lado? — preguntó con rabia Hikaru. Kaoru tocó el hombro de Hikaru para hacer que se calme.

Parecía que funcionaba... grave error.

Se soltó de su agarre. Lanzo un largo suspiro.

Se acercó a mi nuevamente. — Evans, quiero decir que me disculpo por haberte gritado, fue mi error. — me miraba con una cara de perrito regañado mientras se rascaba una mano con su nuca. No podía ver que había abierto algo.

¿De verdad lo hará? Hikaru Hitachiin ¿se estaba disculpando sinceramente conmigo por haberme obligado a traer eso?

Vi que me ofrecía su mano en son de paz. Sentí un poco de tranquilidad y emoción. Kaoru que estaba a su lado, sabía lo que su gemelo haría, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo... solo decidió no mirar y apartarse.

Nos agarramos de la mano.

— ¿Cómo si fuera eso posible? — escuche su risa malévola.

Acto seguido solo sentí como la pintura caía sobre mi, había querido apartarme pero su agarre me lo impidió

— Anda y vístete como la perra que eres. — tenia una mirada llena de burla. — ahaha ¡combina con tu uniforme!

Los 4L de pintura roja habían caído sobre mi manchando todo mi uniforme. Todos se pusieron nerviosos y se miraban entre si. Solo Hikaru reía como idiota, hasta que solo alcance a escuchar una bofetada.

Era Haruhi, la persona que había conocido al entrar al salón. Después vi como Tamaki me agarraba para apartarme un poco de ahí, luego se acercó igual a los gemelos.

— ¡En serio te pasaste Hikaru! - regaño Haruhi a Hikaru. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡debes mejorar esa actitud!

Hikaru que había recibido la bofetada de Haruhi había quedado perplejo, se agarraba su mejilla ¿de verdad había llegado lejos? Si para el solo era una inocente broma.

— ¿Que hice mal? — protestaba Hikaru. — Solo era una broma.

— ¡Tus bromas son de mal gusto! — replicaba Haruhi.

Kyouya se acercó igual y dispersó a todos los clientes para que se fueran a sus salones, así solo querdaron el host club y Aristia.

Me sentía una tonta, ¿cómo pude pensar que estaba siendo sincero? ¿qué podía esperar de Hikaru Hitachiin? todos esos pensamientos invadían mi cabeza, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir. Todo mi uniforme se había llenado de pintura. Sentía mucha frustración, ¿en que me vine a meter? ¿Que el de verdad haría algo así?

Corrí, salí de ahí sin mirar atrás. Solo, solo quería desaparecer e irme a mi casa. Había sido humillada.

Fui hasta un pequeño lago que había en el patio.

Haruhi y Tamaki se habían acercado a mi, fueron los que me siguieron cuando huí.

— Escucha Aristia, sé muy bien que Hikaru puede llegar a ser muy detestable. — decía Haruhi. — A veces igual a mi me hacían bromas muy pesadas.

— ¿Cómo lo superaste? — le pregunte entre lagrimas. — Escuché que a ti te trata muy bien...

— Supongo que si, pero es porque ellos...— fue cortada.

— Ellos solían vivir en su pequeño mundo. — Hablo Tamaki. — Para ellos, que solo se conocían entre si, admitir a alguien mas en su circulo les es difícil. Ellos no saben expresarse...

— Si te hacen tantas bromas o imponen su presencia mucho es porque poco a poco te están considerando en su circulo.

— Si fueras una completa desconocida para ellos, probablemente ni te mirarían a la cara. Son muy asociales, esta el mundo y ellos.

— ¿Cómo saben quién es quién? — pregunté.

— No te sabría decir. — contestó Haruhi. — Hikaru es Hikaru y Kaoru es Kaoru... pero tal vez te darás cuenta y empezaras a diferenciarlos, ya sabes en apariencia son como dos gotas de agua, pero cada uno tiene una forma de ser distinta. Tu que trabajas con ellos pienso que poco a poco los conocerás mas a fondo.

— Ellos te mencionan a veces, diciendo "que su sirvienta hace deliciosos pasteles" o cosas así. —murmuró Tamaki. — tengo entendido que llevas pocas semanas con ellos ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¡Solo tenles paciencia! — decía Tamaki que se había incado para mirarme a los ojos. No había notado cuan ángel caído del cielo parecía. ¿Es que todos los ricos tiene que ser bien apuestos? —Hikaru, tiende a ser un poco pesado en sus bromas... solo tienes que darle un alto.

— Entiendo. — les conteste a ambos, limpie por tercera vez mis lagrimas. Tamaki ofreció su mano para que me levantará.

Después me dijo que me llevaría a que me cambie de ropa y a lavarla, para ello fuimos hasta otra parte del instituto. La actividad recreativa fue cancelada porque el host club no estaba en condiciones de realizarla.

Al final de la tarde no había vuelto a ver ni a Hikaru y a Kaoru hasta que llegamos a la mansión Hitachiin.

Por supuesto, cuando me los tope en el pasillo de la mansión no hubo un rastro alguno de disculpa, solo pasaron de mi lado ignorándome. Por mi parte ya pensaba vengarme de Hikaru, aunque al verlos no hallaba todavía bien cual era así que a los dos les tocaría. ¡Lo siento por Kaoru! pero su hermano era un imbécil que merece ser educado.

**¿Qué les pareció? dejen sus comentarios **


	5. Secretos en la cama

**De antemano ofrezco una disculpa sobre el rumbo que tomará la historia. Verán, no todo es rosas. Hikaru, no conoce sus limites y hasta que consecuencias pueden llegar sus acciones, el no conocía nada del amor por ende, no entiende que el amor no puede ser encerrado. La actitud que tomará el mayor de los gemelos será diferente. Kaoru, por su parte tendrá un rumbo "un poco diferente" que sea el maduro de los dos no lo exenta que su amor sea puro.**

**.**

**.**

**¡WARNING! ¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**CONTENIDO LEVEMENTE SUBIDO DE TONO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Desde el minuto en que entraste por la puerta_

_Los pensamientos corrían en mi mente, es tiempo de explorar_

Vamos, sé que los gemelos no eran exactamente unos arcángeles queridos por dios, más bien eran ángeles caídos a la merced de lucifer. Si tengo que contar que fue de mi vida con ellos, lo definire en una sola palabra: seducción.

Al más puro rojo vivo, de esos que el que no se arriesga no gana. Jugábamos con fuego entre nosotros tres... Yo era la manzana de la discordia. Para los gemelos, era alguien que se había entrometido en su vida más de lo que esperaban, tenían que ver como lidiar conmigo y a su vez eso los seducía cada vez más. ¿Qué? ¿Qué con quién me quedé? Estaría dando el final sin siquiera decir más. Pueden leerla y sacar sus conclusiones de quien podría ser. Tal vez se sorprendan de que no sea quien esperaban.

Continuaré un poco más adelante. Desde que los gemelos decidieron darme la palabra de hielo yo decidí ignorarlos igual. Debo decir que fue tranquilo las siguientes semanas, ya era octubre y si, no había logrado todavía vengarme ya que pensaba detenidamente que plan hacer qué no fuera la obvia culpable de sus desgracias. La pintura que había manchado mi vestido fue un poco difícil de quitar, aquella humillación que me hizo Hikaru no era fácil de procesar.

Pero lo que sucederá, debo admitir que no lo tenía para nada planeado.

El sol todavía no había salido, era temprano en la mañana. Hoy mi instituto había dicho que entraríamos más tarde, por lo que me dio tiempo de despabilarme e ir a limpiar todo el pasillo. Había quedado sucio la anterior noche porque a los gemelos se les dio por jugar fútbol en ese diminuto lugar, habían traído una pelota muy gastada y llena de lodo. Era obvio el por qué hacían eso. Solo querían que trabajará de más.

Sin embargo, me valió madre y lo deje así esa noche. Pero ya en la mañana al pasar y verlo sucio es obvio que me iba a llamar la atención Noah por no limpiarlo.

Así que fui a buscar mi kit de limpieza y a ¡Trabajar! que eso no se limpia solo. No llevaba mi vestido de mucama, solo tenía mi pijama.

Yo suelo ser muy positiva, y me calma cuando hago la limpieza y veo que queda todo impecable, ahí es cuando digo que ser sirvienta es para mi. Si tan solo mis jefes fueran normales y no unos demonios.

Andaba cantando a todo dar mientras raspaba bien el piso con agua y jabón tal cual cenicienta. Cuando ¡Oh! no me sorprende de la habitación izquierda sale un gemelo. Mi intuición decía que ese era Kaoru (nada más porque salía del cuarto de Kaoru) Deducción más pendeja no podía hacer.

El chico en cuestión bostezaba y tenía los ojos cerrados que no se dio cuenta que el piso en sí, estaba resbaloso hasta la madre. Por lo que lo siguiente que dije fue:

— Kaoru ¡Cuidado! — mi voz se apago porque nada más me quedaba ver como el chico se dio un tremendo putaso en el piso. Solo podía pensar en que clase de castigo me daría. Ya valí, pensé.

El gemelo que solo tenía puesto un short abajo, arriba no tenía playera ni nada porque acostumbraban a ser exhibisionistas (ya me había acostumbrado a verlos siempre así cada que entraba a limpiar) se masajeaba su culo por el porrazo, al ver sus manos notó que estaban llenos de jabón. Acto seguido me miró.

— Evans, ¿Tanto odio nos tienes? — murmuró. — debiste avisarme apenas había salido del cuarto, así pudiste haber evitado tu castigo..

— ¡Pero pensé que todavía seguirías durmiendo, es temprano!

— ¡Y eso que! ¿me estas diciendo que debo permanecer dormido solo porque quieres limpiar? ¿en mi propia casa?

— No, no es eso lo que quise decir. ¡Pues perdón por no avisarte con tiempo! — Ya estaba exasperada.

—Ademas, me llamaste Kaoru cuando claramente soy Hikaru. — Se levantó y la diferencia de altura se había pronunciado. Tuve que mirar arriba para retarlo con la mirada.

— Ahora que lo pienso ¿No qué me hacían la ley de hielo? — le dije. — Eres Kaoru, saliste de su cuarto.

— ¿Cómo si no supieras que Kaoru y yo dormimos siempre juntos? — se cruzo de brazos indignado. — Nunca te hacíamos la ley de hielo, solo no nos daba la gana de hablar contigo.

—Si fueras Hikaru, él no solo me llamaría la atención... — le dije mientras me acercaba a su cara. El chico retrocedió un poco y se agarro sus hombros. — Si dices que duermen juntos entonces si me asomo a tu cuarto ¿debe estar Kaoru ahí, no?

Me voltie para abrir la puerta y me iba a asomar de no ser que el chico dio un portazo y cerró la puerta y me miraba fijamente.

—Caramba, Evans. Parece que progresas poco a poco.

—Te equivocas, todavía no puedo distinguirlos. Son sus actos. — El estaba muy cerca de mí, no podía irme para atrás pues la puerta estaba en mi espalda.

— ¿Así que nuestros actos? eh... — murmuró por lo bajo - asombroso.

El gemelo bajo la mirada. Se aparto de mí y me sacó la lengua.

Yo exhale y le dije. — Preparé sus desayunos abajo, cuando puedan bajen a comer.

El chico miró dudoso y luego preguntó — Evans, ¿No se supone que estas en la escuela?

—Hoy entro tarde ¿Por qué crees qué — me corté mis palabras, miré el reloj, ya era tarde. — ¡Mierda!

— Wow, a la plebeya se le hizo tarde.

El gemelo río y me hizo señas de que me fuera. Salí corriendo a mi habitación a ducharme, al entrar por la prisa olvidé ponerle pasador a mi habitación.

El gemelo iba a bajar las escaleras cuando del otro cuarto de la derecha salió su hermano.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido que escuché hace un ratito? ¿Y por qué el piso está mojado?

—Era mi culo asotandose...

Su hermano se echo a reír a carcajadas. — ¡Joder, Kaoru! debí presenciar esto hahahha.

— ¡Ya detente Hikaru! ¡Venga, vamos a desayunar que Aristia nos hizo el desayuno!

— ¿Aristia? pero ¿No se supone que esta en el instituto? — murmuró Hikaru, a diferencia de Kaoru el ya se había bañado.

— Me dijo que hoy entra tarde.

— Mmm ya veo...

El ofuro estaba muy rico, me relajaba demasiado pero no podía permitirme tardar más de lo debido ya que de aquí hasta el instituto Aoyama fácil me hago una hora. Me lavé todo mi cuerpo y me seque con una toalla que envolví en mi cuero y salí del baño.

No me di cuenta nunca que alguien había entrado a mi habitación, solo cuando alce mi mirada es que vi a un gemelo que se encontraba en mi cama mirándome fijamente de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kaoru? — le replique molesta y sumamente avergonzada. Trataba de estirar mi toalla lo más que podía. Le lanze un peine que estaba a mi alcance. El lo esquivo. — ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto? le puse seguro.

—¿ehh?! ¿Segura? — me dijo con un tono burlon. — No tenía para nada seguro cuando entré.

El chico se levantó de mi cama y se acercó a mí. Me dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Quién diría que bajo ese atuendo había una gatita bien seductora?

Lo alejé de mi camino. El chico solo tocó su pecho por el leve empujón que le di.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kaoru? Ya te dije que tengo prisa para irme al colegio. — le pregunte esperando respuesta a la vez que iba mi armario a buscar ropa sin pudor alguno pero quizá era porque no me disculpe por el golpe que se dio. — No me digas que te arrepentiste y ya quieres una disculpa.

— ¡Tienes que disculparte por el dolor que me causaste al no avisarme!

— ¡Y yo ya te dije que debiste fijarte! ¡Mentiroso!

— Evans, te dije que te daría un castigo por eso...

— ¿Q-qué? - me jaló de mi brazo y me tumbó en la cama.

Su cuerpo había quedado encima mío ¿Por qué rayos Kaoru hacia eso? Su mirada, por alguna razón la sentía diferente. ¿Veía lujuria?

Pasó sus manos por mi cabello y me miró juguetonamente. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta que quizá no estaba reconociendo bien.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunté asustada, esperaba equivocarme.

— Averígualo por ti misma. — me susurró al oído.

Aquel susurro hizo que mi sonrojo se pronunciará fuertemente y que mi pecho latiera deprisa.

— Aww, quedaste como todo un tomatito - tocó mi mejilla.

— ¡A-aléjate de mi Kaoru! — Maldición empecé a tartamudear de los nervios.

Parece que eso le molesto un poco.

— Eeh, mira que estas tartamudeando de los nervios ¿así siempre te pasa cuando te ponen en esta situación?

— ¡A ti que te importa! ¡Baboso!

— Esas no son palabras que le dices a tu jefe — su mirada era seductora, aprisiono mis manos a los lados, quedando mi cuerpo a su merced — debo quitarlas de tu boca... — No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, mis palabras no salían. Su boca fue a dar en la mía, me estaba besando. Cerré los ojos con frustración, intentaba soltarme sin éxito alguno. El chico me había mordido levemente los labios para que abriera mi boca y su lengua pasara.

Me sentía caliente, ¿que me estaba pasando? No podía estar disfrutando eso.

— ¡S-s- intentaba hablar — ¡Sueltame, Idiota! — lo pateaba, pero solo le hacía COSQUILLAS. El reía.

El miró abajo, por mis forcejeos mi toalla se había movido completamente del lugar. ¡Maldita sea! El chico se sonrojo un poco de tener semejante vista. Pude sentir su miembro que se había alzado por completo dentro de su short saltando a la vista tremendo bulto.

El chico me lanzó una sonrisa malévola. — Vaya, Evans creo que daré otro paso... — con una sola mano aprisiono mis manos, para dejar su otra mano libre.

— ¡No te atrevas Hitachiin! — le grite paniqueada.

El estaba bajando... cerré mis ojos asustada... podía sentir como si mano bajaba por mi vientre direccion a ¡Ese lugar! Por suerte la campana del alivio sonó...

— ¡Hikaru! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde! Tenemos que llevarle sus apuntes a Haruhi — Era la voz de Kaoru que se escuchaba al principio del pasillo en dirección al cuarto del susodicho. Se escucho unos golpes a la puerta de Hikaru — ¿Hikaru? ¿Estas ahí? ¡Ya tardaste mucho, dijiste que solo te vestirás rápido!

De vuelta a mi habitación, nos miramos mutuamente... ¿Entonces quien estaba en mi cama era Hikaru, no Kaoru? ¿Me había equivocado de gemelo?

El chico rápido se aparto de mi y me lanzó una sabana para que me tapara, no me miraba parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque noté un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras dirigía su mirada a otra dirección.

Hikaru, sin decirme nada salió de mi habitación dejándome estupefacta.

Kaoru que estaba al principio del pasillo, ver salir a Hikaru de la habitación de Aristia Evans no fue más que puro asombro y perplejidad.

Hikaru evadió la mirada de su gemelo cuando este le hacía preguntas. Kaoru noto un rubor en Hikaru lo que lo hizo ponerse más histérico.

— ¡Haces muchas preguntas, Kaoru! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan irritante? — Entro a su habitación seguido de su gemelo.

Y así fue mi mañana de aquel día. No sabía cómo sentirme, me sentía como un juguete a su merced.

De aquella fatídica mañana pasaron tres días, sin que Hikaru me acosara con algo. Para mí suerte ya había pensado como vengarme de ellos. Y uno más para Hikaru.

Era el tercer día por la tarde noche, me encontraba en la cocina platicando amenamente con Elda mientras ayudaba a preparar la cena.

— ¡Estoy tan contenta Aristia! — murmuraba. — ¡Me alegra mucho que sigas con nosotros!

— ¡Ustedes son los que me ayudan a seguir en esta casa! — les decía, en parte era cierto ellos eran como un 30 % de 100 % no les había dicho pero había alguien que me motivaba el 70 % restante y tenia nombre y apellido:

_Noah Bonnet_

El chico de cabello azabache encargado de Yuzuha Hitachiin y principal de la mansión. Mentiría si no dijera que me flecho desde el instante que lo vi, todo en el derrochaba sensualidad. Tampoco era tan mayor que yo solo siete años más, yo necesitaba y anhelaba a alguien con mayor experiencia en la vida y parecía que Noah era todo lo que yo buscaba.

¿Obstáculo?

Ni me noticea, solo soy una sirvienta más en la mansión. "la que no va a durar" " la pobrecita"

Muchos me compadecian por el hecho de que estoy encargada de los gemelos, Amanda la otra sirvienta se encargaba de Ageha la hermana menor de los gemelos y decía que si era un poco tedioso cuidarla pero que agradecía a los dioses no tener que ocuparse de los demonios.

— La ama Yuzuha ha llegado por fin de su viaje de negocios — ahh, era la voz de Noah que bajo a la cocina a avisar. — Pide que le hagan una tarta de fresas.

Me encontraba picando rábanos, de repente todos en la cocina quedaron alegres.

— ¡Oh, la ama llego! ¡Que alegría! ¡Se le extrañaba! — decían.

A decir verdad, casi no convivía con Yuzuha, ya que estaba muy ocupada con mis tareas de la casa, los deberes de la escuela, la escuela en si... y los gemelos. Sin mencionar que la señora se iba muy seguido a viajes de negocios.

— ¡Todos! — Había llegado Cece, la ama de llaves de la familia Hitachiin. Noah se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, tenía un chongo en su Cabeza. Parecía de unos cuarenta años de edad. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña campana que la hizo sonar para que nos dirigieramos hacia ella. — La señora Yuzuha cenara con sus hijos esta noche, quiere que le hagamos un banquete especial.

Puta madre...

Había maquinado mi plan para hacerles comer tonterías a los gemelos esta noche, pero si estará la señora Yuzuha no podré.

Solo suspiré de resignación. Mañana será.

Y así fue, al siguiente día en la tarde noche. Ya era la hora de la cena. Escuché cuando los gemelos pidieron unos emparedados para cenar y como Elda los cocinaba. Fui directo a la cocina y cuando estaban listos me ofrecí a llevárselos.

Aprovechando que los gemelos no estaban en el cuarto de Hikaru (normalmente se la pasan ahí) ya que fueron al cuarto de Ageha a llevarles unos diseños de ropa para niña.

De mis bolsillos saqué mis herramientas de maldad. Primero fui directo al baño de ellos y oh si, ahí estaba su crema para afeitar y su pasta dental.

Destape la crema para afeitar y vacíe su contenido. Lo reemplace con crema batida. A la pasta dental también tire su contenido y en este caso lo llene con crema para los pies. No podía evitar soltar una risa maliciosa al hacer eso.

Cuando terminé fui a la mesa donde había dejado sus emparedados y le eche un spray endurecedor. ¡A ver si se podían comer unas rocas! Salí de su cuarto a escondidas y me encerré en mi cuarto. ¡Sentía la adrenalina! Solo quedaba esperar.

Y no tardó mucho en pronunciarse, unos gritos al otro lado del pasillo me dijo que habían caído redondito. Le puse seguro a mi puerta.

Hikaru y Kaoru habían regresado del cuarto de su hermana menor con mucha hambre. Al entrar vieron que efectivamente estaba su comida ahí, así que sin pensarlo se aventaron a la comida pero al morderlo casi se le caen sus dientes.

— ¿Qué mierda? — decían al unisono — ¡Esta muy duro!

Escupieron los pedazos por el mal sabor. Hikaru le hizo señas a su hermano para ir a lavarse los dientes y sacarse el mal sabor de la boca.

Mal idea. Al poner la pasta en sus cepillos y meterselo a su boca casi se vomitan ahí.

De nuevo escupieron y tocian.

—Creo que Aristia lo hizo, hermano. — hablo Kaoru entre toz.

— No hay duda. Esa perra nos la jugó. — contestó molesto Hikaru. — Además ¿quién hace esas bromas tan estúpidas? son bromas infantiles.

—¿Qué hacemos, Hikaru? — preguntaba el hermano menor.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡devolvérsela! — respondió enojado. — Ven Kaoru, vamos a su cuarto.

El gemelo menor asintió y salieron del cuarto de Hikaru rumbo a la habitación de la susodicha.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

— Vamos Aristia, ¡sé que estás en tu cuarto, no te escondas! — gritaba Hikaru.

Kaoru se asomo al hueco de la cerradura para ver si podía ver algo, pero fue en vano no se podía ver nada.

Miró a su hermano mayor para murmurarle que mejor se retirarán cuando se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse. Aristia abrió la puerta fingiendo inocencia, bostezaba como si la acabarán de levantar. Estiro sus brazos dejando entrever en su pijama un poco de su ombligo.

— ¿Qué quieren gemelos? — preguntó con un deje de inocencia —¿Qué se les ofrece a los amo Hitachiin a esta hora?

— No te hagas a la inocente Evans. — dijo Kaoru.

— Sabe perfectamente porque estamos en tu puerta.

— ¿De qué hablan? me la pasé toda la tarde durmiendo.

— ¡Como no! Solo queríamos decirte que si quieres ¡jugar con fuego eso tendrás!

\- Si, como sea. ¿Es todo? si me disculpan.— Cerró su puerta. Río para si misma. ¡Estúpidos! pensó.

— Caramba, hermano. Ella ni se inmuta — alcanzó a oír que decían.

Se acercó al baúl y lo abrió, ahí se encontraban unas esposas de juguete. Lo que venía a continuación sería toda una joya. Sólo debía esperar que sea la hora indicada. Por supuesto, Hikaru tendría que pagarlas por haberle robado un beso sin su permiso, ella no era un juguete.

_En una misión, para poseerlo al final de la noche_

_Es como una presa jugando con su cazador_

_No hay lugar donde correr chico,_

_es hora de entregarse_

Cuándo dieron las doce de la noche Aristia salió de su cuarto solo para colarse en la habitación de Hikaru. En silencio se movió en el pasillo evitando que sus pisadas fueran a despertar a Kaoru qué dormía en el cuarto de la izquierda. Había escuchado en la mañana que por un milagro dormiría cada quien en su habitación. Eso le facilitaría su plan.

Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente, el aire del cuarto estaba un poco frío, las cortinas de sus ventanas estaban corridas por lo que la luz de la luna se asomaba por la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, toda la habitación estaba un poco escorada, solo yacía en el piso algunas prendas tiradas del chico.

El gemelo se encontraba en su cama acostado. Por alguna extraña razón tenía todavía su camisa de vestir blanca y su corbata negra del uniforme de la academia Ouran.

Entró a la cama del muchacho y se sentó encima de él, en un movimiento rápido le agarro sus manos y les puso las esposas. El chico había despertado alarmado, Aristia le tapo la boca con su mano y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué te asusta, Hikaru? — susurró Aristia.

— ¿Evans? — preguntó el chico. Notó qué sus manos estaban esposada. — ¿Qué rayos haces Evans?

— Oh, solo vine a vengarme de lo que me hiciste... — No había vuelta atrás, lo que iba a hacer no tenía perdón de dios. — Puedo ver que todavía eres virgen, tu cara de aquella vez me lo demostró.

— ¿Qué te hice?— alzó la ceja y la miró curioso, soltó una risa — Wow, Evans ¿Acaso me vas a mostrar lo que te han enseñado?

— Cállate, Hikaru. Esta es tu propia medicina.

Sin darle tiempo de protestar al chico, Aristia le había robado un beso, le devolvió lo que el chico le había hecho. Mordió su labio inferior provocandole una pequeña herida en la comisura de su labio e introdujo su lengua. Se aprovecho de la inesperada inocencia del chico.

No sabía que pensar, ella no podía parar. Aquellos besos que se estaban dando eran adictivos pero se recordó que aquello no estaba bien. Y después de unos minutos, alejo su cara y le guiño un ojo.

— ¿Qué se siente? Ustedes los ricos se la viven de lujos y creen que todos están a su merced. — lo miro enfadada. — ¿Crees que puedes simplemente tenerme como gustes? ¿Qué te tengo que obedecer en eso? Vete a la mierda.

— Me parece que lo disfrutaste. — le sonrió.— ¡Claro que no! Maldito seas, no he olvidado cuando me tiraste esa pintura y como me insultas. ¡Tienes lo que mereces!

— ¿Me vas a dejar esposado?

Claro que quería, pero no podía.

Aristia se levantó de ahí, de su brasier sacó la llave, hecho que el muchacho. no perdió de vista ese movimiento. Se acercó al chico y le quito las esposas.

— ¿Es toda tu venganza, Aristia? — Preguntó mientras se acariciaba sus muñecas por haber estado esposado.

— Por el momento.

\- No sabía que eras una gatita muy rencorosa. — murmuró desde la cama mientras con su dedo índice pasaba sobre la comisura de su labio, sintiendo un poco de sangre derramarse. - Realmente estoy curioso.

Aristia se giro a verlo sin entender. ¿De qué hablaba?

Le lanzó una sonrísa demoníaca. — Nada, Evans. Hoy, tu — desde su posición en la cama, el chico movio su cabello de su frente en un movimiento jodidamebte sexy.

La chica de cabello grisáceo salió de la habitación con la duda encima.

El chico en cuestión se acercó a la ventana y se sentó a esperar. Como unos veinte minutos más tarde, entró su gemelo a la habitación. Se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Terminaste tus deberes? — Cuestionó desde su posición en la ventana.

— Si, me quedé hablando con Haruhi muy tarde. Disculpa hermano, ¿Te dormiste esperándome?

— Si...

— Perdona ¿No te aburriste?

— Para nada.

El chico abrazo a su hermano y lo empujó a su cama. El gemelo notó unas marcas en las muñecas de su hermano. Al parecer pasó desapercibido la herida de su labio.

— ¿te lastimaste? — dijo preocupado.

— Ah, solo jugaba un poco. No es nada — agarro la mano de su hermano.

El chico acepto a regañadientes, después de eso durmieron plácidamente.

Por otro lado en la habitación de la chica.

¡No puede ser! ¿me habré equivocado? Conociéndolos puede que Hikaru era Kaoru, pero y si... ¿Era Hikaru fingiendo ser Kaoru pero en realidad era Hikaru? Joder, necesitaba ya aprender a diferenciarlos mejor. No podía caer en sus redes sin saber a quien besaba y de quien era besada. En definitiva, no podía decirle a Yuri lo que estaba haciendo.

_En mi mente, tú y yo en una aventura secreta_

_Oh nene, me estás matando y ni siquiera lo sabes_

_Trato de contenerme pero no puedo controlarlo_

Ya era casi finales de noviembre, pronto sería el festival de mi instituto. Me encontraba en el primer piso barriendo el vestíbulo cuando se abrieron las puertas principales y con ello entraron los gemelos y un chico más.

Logré reconocer a la tercera persona, era Haruhi Fujioka. El chico que me había ayudado aquel fatídico día. Me acerque a ellos e hice la reverencia.

Estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía que traían a alguien. Honestamente, me sentía un poco celosa, verlos ser tan amables con otras personas y conmigo, no.

Haruhi me saludo cortésmente pero Hikaru se entrometió.

— Ignórala, Haruhi no te juntes con ella — dijo Hikaru. — Sirvienta haz algo útil por una vez y llevanos tres tazas de té y golosinas a mi habitación. — por alguna razón su tono de voz era de enojo.

— mmm si. — contesté de mala gana.

— Trata mejor a tu sirvienta, Hikaru. — lo regaño.

— ¿Por qué deberia? Si su trabajo es servirme.

— Pero así no se piden las cosas ¿Y como que la ignore? Tu no puedes decirme con quien debo hablar y con quien no.

— Haruhi, pero tu no debes rebajarte a estar con esa chusma. — replicó.

Kaoru intervino — Vamos, Haruhi quiero mostrarte algo. — y la arrastro al jardín.

Hikaru solo me lanzó una mira de enojo y se fue tras ellos. Yo solo suspiré y fui a la cocina a hacer su maldito té. Lo mejor es que hoy me iba de la mansión, estaría con mis padres este fin de semana.

Fui al cuarto de ellos y toqué. Al entrar pude ver que habían puesto una mesa donde estaban estudiando mientras se hacían bromas. Les asenté las tazas y les serví su té. El gemelo a mi izquierda me agradeció, su tono de voz era más sutil, si no me equivocaba por una vez podría decir que ese era Kaoru.

Les pregunte si se les ofrecía algo más. Los chicos dijeron que no, pero Haruhi dijo que si. Me agarro de la mano y salió conmigo del cuarto, no sin antes de jurar cortar sus manos a los gemelos si nos seguían.

— ¿Qué sucede, Fujioka? — le pregunte.

— Escucha, Evans. ¿Ellos te están tratando bien o siguen haciéndote la vida imposible?

— Podría decir, que le han bajado un poco a su trato. —evadía la mirada.

— Ya veo, mira pronto es nuestro festival en la academia, y pensaba invitarte a que asistas con nosotros.

Del otro lado de la puerta se abrió rápido. Eran los gemelos.

— De ninguna manera. ¿Por qué tiene una plebeya que asistir a un evento de alta categoría?

— Eso dices, pero te la estuviste diciendo ¡todo el tiempo que te gustaría que Aristia viniera! Hikaru, debes ser más sincero contigo mismo.

¿Era en serio?

El chico se sonrojo y miró para otro lado — ¡Como sea! ¡Hagan lo que quieran niñas!

¿Niñas?

— ¿de que hablas Hikaru? Aquí solo soy yo la chica... — recordé los rumores que acechaban en la cocina donde los gemelos arrastraban a Fujioka y le ponían ropa de niña ¿Era un travesti? — Haruhi, ¿Te gusta ponerte ropa de niña?

Los gemelos rieron y Haruhi los callo.

— La verdad me da igual, no es como que realmente lo esconda, soy una chica.

Oh, con eso confirmaba el género de Haruhi. Pero... ¿Por qué los gemelos estaban tan obsesionados con ella? ¿Acaso a ellos le gustaba Fujioka? ¡Oh por dios! Sentí que mi corazón latía ante imaginarme todas las posibilidades.

Aclare mi garganta — Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero como veras Hikaru no quiere que vaya...

Hikaru volteo a verme exceptico.

Harihi hablo — No te estoy obligando a ir, solo si quieres.

— ¿Cuándo es?

— Este viernes.

— Oh, creo que puedo.

— Pues bueno, estas invitada, a Tamaki le encantaría que asistieras

Ohh, el chico rubio tan galante. No la había vuelto a ver tampoco, él era tan amable no como esos gemelos..

— Pff — eran los gemelos que hacían muecas de disgusto.

Solo rodé los ojos y me fui a mi habitación a empacar un poco de ropa. En eso vibro mi celular, lo saqué del bolsillo y miré la pantalla, era un mensaje de Yuri invitándome al matsuri que se realizaba en mi zona. Me sentí contenta, hace tiempo que no podía asistir a los festivales por mi vida esclavizada en la mansión. Le respondí que encantada estaría ahí, solo pasaría a dejar mi maleta en mi casa y les caía.

Pero, pare abruptamente al leer que Setsu estaría también. Al parecer nuestro amigo en común lo había invitado también. ¡Fuck! Infle mis mejillas de disgusto, no me quedaba de otra que verlo a él. Guarde mi celular y entre a mi habitación.

_Agarro tu cabeza y te jalo cerca de mi_

_Por la puerta nos deslizamos, y luego empezamos a besarnos_

Fue como media hora cuando salí de la habitación con una pequeña maleta, recordé que tenía que entregarle una nota que me había dejado Yuzuha para que se lo entregará a Hikaru.

Pasé a la habitación de Kaoru, pero era obvio que ellos no estaban ahí. Por lo que me acerque a él de la derecha. Iba a tocar pero no alcance a tocar la puerta porque está se abrió de repente.

— ¡Sirvienta! — gritó, pero se callo al instante porque justamente estaba ahí. Notó mi maleta.

— ¿Por qué traes una maleta? — cuestiono el gemelo. — ¿Estas renunciando?

— Claro que no, solo voy a ir con mi familia y saldré con mis amigos hoy. — le respondí.

— ¿Para que mierda quieres ver a tu familia y amigos? — preguntó.

— ¡Dios, Hikaru! Como molestas — saque del bolsillo la nota y se lo avente a su cara. — Solo vine a darte esto.

El chico leyó la nota — Esto es para Hikaru.

Asentí expectante.

— Que yo soy Kaoru, joder Evans ¿no sabes distinguirnos?

Ya estoy harta, no caería otra vez — Tu eres Hikaru, ¡deja de hacerte pasar por tu hermano! — grité con seguridad.

— ¿Por que estas tan segura de que soy Hikaru? ¡Ponte lentes Evans!

— No, ¡Solo eres tu queriendo engañarme!

Con un movimiento rápido hizo que mi maleta se fuera de mi mano y me acorralo en la pared, su respiración estaba muy cerca.

Aquel acto hizo que mi temperatura empezar a subir. Mis orejas estaban quedando rojas, toda yo. No sabia que pensar ¡Oh, debo pensar en la biblia y que el que esta aquí efectivamente es un demonio!

— ¿Qu-qué rayos haces? — tartamudee.

Se pegó más a mi. — Mírate, otra vez estás toda un tomatito y con tu tartamudeo.

Fue ahí, en ese instante cuando comprendí todo. En aquel pasillo con el chico pegado a mi, supe que tenía una oportunidad.

—Tú no eres Kaoru

—¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que soy Kao—

— ¡Porque! Porque Kaoru nunca me ha dicho sobre mi cara roja y mi tartamudeo.— no pude sostenerle la mirada — Solo tú, Hikaru— finalice en voz baja

El chico se aparto lentamente de mi. El había cambiado su semblante, lucia molesto. ¿Había dado en el clavo?

— ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a ir de puta y cogeras con tus amigos hoy? No sabía que eras muy fácil Evans.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué de la nada dices eso?

— ¡Hikaru! — Era Kaoru que se había asomado en el momento preciso que su hermano lanzaba ese comentario ácido.

Chasqueo la lengua. — ¡Te lo dije Kaoru, esta zo—

No lo pude aguantar, le di una bofetada. ¿Por qué siempre pensaba tan mal de mi?

— ¡Vete al infierno Hikaru! — salí corriendo con mi maleta.

El hermano menor solo miró con reproche lo que había hecho su hermano y salió corriendo detrás mío. Haruhi, que había presenciado esto se acercó a Hikaru para enseñarle a dominar sus emociones.

— Hikaru... ¿Sabes que lo que haces en ninguna opción te dará a ella?

El chico solo quedó en silencio y evadió la mirada de su compañera.

Por otra parte, Ya había salido de la mansión y me encontraba en la acera. Había escuchado sus pasos, Kaoru me había seguido. No quería que vea que me afecto lo que me dijo su gemelo, maldición mis lágrimas estaban saliendo.

— Puedes ir y decirle a tu hermano que esta logrando lo que quería — hablaba — pero, dime ¿Qué gana haciéndome eso?

Kaoru solo suspiró y se acercó a mí. Me tomó de la mano.

— Ven, tia vamos a ese parque.

Me sonroje un poco, y asentí. El podía ver mi cara de tristeza y frustración. Llegamos al parque donde habían unos columpios, le señale que quería ir allá.

_El estaba conmigo_

_Pero él no era él_

— Escucha, realmente quiero disculparme por mi hermano. — me hablaba mientras se sentaba en un columpio — ¿Tía, saldrás con tus amigos?

— si ¿por qué?

— El no sabe controlar sus emociones, pienso que el de alguna forma se porto así porque está celoso que saldrás con personas que te quitaran de él. El solo está siendo posesivo... nosotros no sabemos como lidiar con esto ¿Sabes? para nosotros todo esto es nuevo, hace un tiempo solo vivíamos en nuestra burbuja. A nuestras sirvientas les hacíamos maldades que a día de hoy me arrepiento, pero eso es porque cuando eramos pequeños teníamos una sirvienta a la que adorabamos como no tenias idea. — miró al cielo un momento y después continuó — Pero un día, nos traicionó, robó muchas joyas preciosas y nos dijo que ese era el mundo al que nos enfrentabamos. Por supuesto, eso nos rompió el corazón. Pero eso no era todo, nadie podia diferenciarnos, ni siquiera nuestra madre... aquello nos molestaba y hacia que fuéramos ariscos con todo el mundo. Hasta que, llegó Tamaki qué nos dio palabras de aliento, a él lo adoramos de verdad pero la llegada de Haruhi nos sorprendió. Ella puede diferenciarnos, sin importar cómo luzcamos o lo que hagamos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cuentas eso, Kaoru?

— No se, quizá quería desahogarme un poco.— se detuvo un momento — Y quizá, trato de justificar nuestra actitud.

— Ya veo — no sabia que pensar, sentía mi mente en blanco.

— Tú... tu llegada fue un cataclismo que no imaginábamos, estábamos acostumbrados a maltratar a todas nuestras sirvientas. Pero tu nunca te rendiste a pesar de todo lo que hacíamos. Eres como un enigma para nosotros, no sabemos como portarnos a tu alrededor...

Kaoru se levantó de su columpio y me ofreció la mano, acepté y de repente me vi envuelta entre sus brazos. El me estaba abrazando con ternura.

— Lo siento, Tia — sollozaba, su cara se encontraba empapada de lágrimas, hundió su cara en mi cuello. — No quiero que sufras por nuestra culpa.

Mi corazón latía deprisa. Esuchaba el sonido de los autos y la gente pasar. Pero ese momento lo atesoraria. Era la primera vez que Kaoru se abría conmigo.

Después de un rato, finalmente le dije que tendría que ir a mi casa. Kaoru se ofreció a acompañarme para ver que llegará bien. Entre risas y bromas pude darme cuenta que en realidad no era tan malo llevarse con los gemelos una vez que los conocieras, en especial Kaoru que realmente era amable y muy atento sin su gemelo merodeando. Al llegar a mi casa le pregunté ¿Si quería acompañarme al matsuri? claro estaba que le advertí que era un festival pequeño y que no habría nada de excentridades millonarias como a la que suele ir siempre.

Kaoru acepto, dijo que no le importaba.

¿Podría decir que aquello fue una cita soñada? En toda la palabra, Kaoru parecía completamente otra persona, refrescante y trató a mis amigos de una manera que me sorprendió. Ahí me di cuenta que quizá, podría empezarme a gustar. Eso les contaré después y como fue el desenlace de aquel matsuri.

Nunca olvidaría el día que Kaoru se abrió por primera vez conmigo.

**Dios, seguía y seguía escribiendo pero creo que ya escribí mucho, espero que no se les haga pesado.**

**Disculpen Será mucha molestia pedir sus comentarios ¿Me pueden decir que tal con la historia?**

**Joder igual trato de no maltratar tanto a la prota, no quiero que sea terrible.**

**Por cierto, ¿Vieron que cambie la portada de la historia? ¿Qué opinan? ¿les mola? personalmente a mi me gustó como quedó la nueva portada n.n**

**Hasta la próxima. :3**


	6. Entre tareas y demonios

_Te veo cada vez_  
_Y me gusta tu estilo_  
_Tú me haces querer llorar_  
_Y ahora ruego verte bailar una vez más_

Mi nombre no solía figurar en _ningún_ lado, para el mundo solo era una persona más. Así solía ser, mis días en la mansión Hitachiin eran un poco monótonos. Yo no sabía lo que me esperaba en el futuro, las discusiones, peleas, travesuras, enojos... besos. No sabía cuánto cambiaría mi vida con ellos y con, _Yuzuha_. Si algo he de decir, es que _NO_ no quería todavía a los gemelos. Eso es un capitulo aparte.

¿Se verá muy mal qué lo haya vuelto rutina? Para mi en algún momento se me hizo una rutina estar con los dos, _Fuck_.

¿Qué harías en mi lugar si hay unos gemelos con las hormonas alborotadas en la cama queriendo tenerme?  
_Puede llegar a ser tentador, culposo pero excitante._

Claro, era cuando solían compartir. Pues poco a poco, los gemelos se fueron dando cuenta que ya no querían _compartir_. Ahí se viene lo bueno. _|Escuchen "One more de Fiestar" Y "3" de Britney Spears y vuelen su imaginación_|

Recapitulemos:

Estaba yo ahí, con el gemelo de la izquierda llamado Kaoru. El se había abierto por primera vez conmigo y me había contado el porqué de esa actitud. El se ofreció a acompañarme en mi casa, mi vieja yo estaba curiosa y un poco temerosa de que hiciera Kaoru alguna reacción de menosprecio a mi vivienda pero el mocoso me sorprendió de otra manera.

.

.

Suspiré, habíamos llegado después de usar el tren. Caminamos unos veinte minutos de la estación a mi casa. Mi casa no era grande, he de decir que era un pequeño departamento en un edificio. Solo teníamos una puerta y una ventana en frontal. Estaba un poco desgastada por los años que se lleva viviendo ahí

\- Hemos llegado- le dije.

\- Oh, se parece al de Haruhi ¿Sabes? Hace poco fuimos a su casa para ver la vida de un plebeyo. Pero tu casa creo que es un poco más grande.

\- ¿Ah, si? Vida de un plebeyo.

\- Seeh, a Tono lo aplastamos ese día cuando conocimos al papá de Haruhi. ¡Debiste ver su cara! - se rio.

\- Entiendo, supongo que Haruhi no la tiene fácil con ustedes. - murmure.

Se encogió de hombros - Supongo que no. Ella es muy apática en ese sentido. Hikaru y yo siempre tratamos de hacerla feliz, o que demuestra alegría pero ella insiste en su actitud.

No dije nada, solo me quede callada.

Habíamos subido las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento número 4.

Me sentía un poco triste, todavía no había digerido bien la escena de minutos atrás. Bajé mi mirada y Kaoru se acercó a mí y agarró mi mano confortandome.

-Estoy contigo tía. No pienses en lo que pasó.

Caramba, no pensé que llegaría el día en que Kaoru no fuera el patán de siempre.

Asentí, saqué mis llaves y abrí.

Adentro olía a un rico Kaarage. Mi mama yacía en la cocina preparándolo. Mi padre veía tv, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia mi madre corrió a abrazarme.

\- ¡Aristia!

Kaoru solo presenciaba ese icono momento.

Mi madre se dio cuenta del chico. Hasta ese momento había olvidado que seguía agarrada de Kaoru. Por lo que mi madre, se acercó hacia mis manos y se llevó su mano a su boca de asombro.

-Oh, vaya. ¿quién es el chico, Aristia? Para qué estén agarrados de la mano.- me dio un codazo pícara.

-¿Agarrados? - dijimos al unísono mi padre y yo.

Quería soltarme pero Kaoru no me dejaba hacerlo. Solo me dedico una sonrisa, yo infle mis mejillas de molestia.

El chico hizo una reverencia. - Buenas noches, madre y padre de Aristia. Soy Kaoru Hitachiin

\- B-buenas noches. - respondió Ayuha nerviosa, hizo una pequeña reverencia. Con su solo nombrar mi madre entendió ya quien era exactamente.

Mi madre observaba de arriba y abajo al chico, su porte, su ropa que se veía qué era de alta costura tenía un suéter de color azul marino y unos pantalones negros de mezclilla con una camisa grisácea. Su cabello que estaba alborotado, y una sonrisa que derrochaba alegría. Mi padre sólo observaba de lejos la escena.

Mi madre me aparto del chico rápido y me susurró en voz baja - ¿Qué hace aquí el chico tía? ¡Está muy guapo!

\- Calma, mamá solo es Hitachiin que me acompañó.

Kaoru solo se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención.

\- Madre, si me lo permite quiero estar con su hija.

-¡Oh, mi! - decía mi mama con voz chillona - ¡Claro hijo!  
¡Quédate con Aristia!

¿Tan rápido es su hijo? ¿Y acepta?

\- ¡Mamá! - la regañe - ¡Kaoru!

\- ¡Ay, dios! Aristia, tienes una oportunidad de oro mi niña. El chico se ve que es bien portado - junto sus manos en son de alegría.

\- Pff me reí ¡Aja, venga claro! - lleve mis manos a mi estómago por la risa. - Ya dile Kaoru qué lo que dices es una de tus estúpidas bromas.

Kaoru se cruzo de brazos murmurando por lo bajo - lo digo en serio. - y giro su mirada molesto.

\- ¡Aristia! - me regaño mi madre - ¡Comportate! Perdona Kaoru, mi hija es muy testaruda y desobediente. ¡espero que no te detenga eso!

\- Para nada - se sonrieron entre sí y avanzaron cuchicheando a la cocina.

Decidí dejarlos atras y subir a mi habitación con la maleta a desempacar y cambiarme para el matsuri.

Mi habitación era pequeña, apenas cabía mi cama y un pequeño ropero. Contaba con una pequeña ventana qué daba hacia un pequeño parque. Suspire y me dispuse a desempacar.

\- ¿Y ya se besaron? - pregunto Ayuha con curiosidad.

Kaoru que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua casi lo escupe todo por tan repentina pregunta. Tosió un  
poco.

\- ¿Hijo estas bien? - en su cara mostraba preocupación mientras le daba palmadas por la espalda.

\- si, si - Kaoru trataba de calmar su tos repentina y se apoyo en el desayunador.

\- Mírate, estas sonrojado. - mumuro pícara tenia cerca su cara a la del chico mientras entrecerraba sus ojos curiosa.

Claro, Kaoru no podía dejar de recordar aquella noche en la que estaba esposado por Aristia. ¡Joder!

\- ¡No seas tímido mi niño! - canturreo Ayuha.

Kaoru sonrojado solo miro a otro lado tratando de esquivar la mirada de la madre de Ayuha cuando vio un retrato de la chica en cuestión. Distrajo a Ayuha con eso.

Cuando Aristia bajo se encontró a su madre y Kaoru en la sala de estar sentados en el mueble viendo los álbumes de cuando era una niña. Se abalanzó hacia ellos y se los quito de las manos, los escondió en su espalda.

\- ¡Niña! - su tono de voz era alto. Ayuha se paro de su asiento y le extendió la mano. - ¡Por dios Aristia ya estas grandecita para comportarte asi! ¡Son solo fotos por el amor de dios!

\- Ya, pero - fue interrumpida cuando su madre le arrebato los álbumes. Kaoru solo observaba con una risita. - ¿De que te ríes Kaoru?

\- Nada, solo recordaba la foto de cuando solo estabas en calzones abrazada a un winnie pooh. - Se echo para atrás de la risa.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Mamá! - me queje - sabes que no me gustan que vean mis fotos. - termine gritando ocultando mi cara de la vergüenza.

Mi mamá ya no supo que decir por lo que opto por ignorar la situación e ir a terminar la cena.

En la sala de estar solo estábamos él y yo.

\- Entonces... - mumuro por lo bajo - ¿Vamos? - era Kaoru quien habló.

\- Si.

Salieron del departamento y fueron unas calles más hacia el sur donde estaba el matsuri y los amigos de Aristia esperaban. Por el camino no habíamos dicho ni una sola palabra, tenia pena qué el chico haya visto mis fotos de mi infancia, ya que pues no soy una persona como él que tiene todo. Me daba pena básicamente qué un rico viera mi forma de vivir. Patético ¿Verdad?

Esos eran mis pensamientos, ya habíamos llegado a la entrada del matsuri.

Kaoru rasco su nuca y miro . - Te ves hermosa, Aristia.

¿Eh? eso me sacó de órbita.

\- Realmente te queda el tono rosa pastel en ti.

Aristia llevaba un vestido con un hermoso encaje de color rosa pastel y blanco. Con unos tacones de tacon bajo, se había hecho colá de cabello y maquillado ligeramente.

\- Supongo que gracias. - murmure.

Kaoru iba a replicar cuando Aristia salió corrigendo hacia adelante donde abrazo a una chica desconocida para él, supuso que eran los afamados amigos de ella. chasqueo por lo bajo y se acerco manteniendo cierta distancia del grupo qué yacia adelante de él.

\- Yuri - se abrazaron entre sí - perdón por llegar tarde, tuve un contratiempo. - miro de reojo a Kaoru.

\- No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar igual - hablo Yuri con una sonrisa.

Se agarraron de las manos y dieron brinquitos de alegría. A su lado se encontraba Setsu, Kouhei y Minari. Aristia solo miró de reojo a Setsu, ese bastardo no merecía su atención por lo que lo ignoró olímpicamente cuando este la saludo.

Kaoru por fin se acercó al grupo de amigos con un poco de pena, era un ambiente nuevo para el, aparte que todos ellos eran mayores que él. Cuando Yuri se dio cuenta de su presencia arrastró a Aristia hacia un lado y le susurró.

\- ¿Quién es él? ¡No me digas que es...? - preguntaba emocionada.

\- Un gemelo, si

\- ¡No manches! ¡Oh, por dios! - llevo sus manos a su boca en señal de asombro. Derrochaba baba - ¿Esa cara tallada por los ángeles ves a diario?

-Pff ¿Por los ángeles? - se aparto de ella e hizo cara de asco - ¡Por los demonios querrás decir!

\- Da igual, no le quita lo papucho que es. - dijo coqueta. - Aun sean demonios yo si le entro.

\- Como digas Yuri - giró los ojos y volvió con ellos.

Los demás se miraron entre sí y esperaron a que Evans dijera algo sobre el chico que estaba ahí pero ella no se dio cuenta. Kaoru solo estaba de brazos cruzados ignorando al mundo. Por lo que Setsu hablo.

Se Aclaro la garganta - ¿Aristia? ¿Quién es tu amigo?

\- Vimos que llegaste con el, y tenemos curiosidad - dijo Minari.

\- El es-

\- Soy su novio.

Todos quedaron estupefactos. Hasta ella.

\- Pero que ray- pero fue cortada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¡No te creo! - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Todos se encismaron a Kaoru por la sorpresa. Kaoru trato de mostrarse a la defensiva.

\- ¿algún problema? - pregunto.

\- No, es solo que.. - Minari miro a Setsu. Kaoru lo notó. ¿Aquel chico es un ex novio de Evans?

\- ¿Desde cuando? - pregunto Setsu expectante.

\- ¿A ti que te importa? - Contesto molesto. - muerto de hambre.

\- ¿Cómo que qué me importa? - se enfureció setsu y le agarro por la camisa.

Kaoru solo mostró una sonrisa diabólica imperturbado - Asi qué tu eres la escoria qué Aristia dejo.

¿Como sabia Kaoru de su ex novio? ¿qué estaba pasando?

\- ¡Setsu dejalo! - intervino aristia. Le iría muy mal si acababa golpeado Kaoru, joder qué Hikaru se las traería con ella si le pasaba algo a su hermano. - ¡Déjalo, ahora!

Setsu la miró . - ¿Ahora si me hablas? dime Aristia ¿Desde cuando te echaste novio?

\- ¡A ti que te importa, idiota! - le grito acalorada.

Setsu soltó a Kaoru mientras le retaba con la mirada.  
En cuestion de minutos los chicos tuvieron que intervenir porque estos ya querían darse a golpes. Al final Setsu optó por irse enojado.

Aristia suspiro y regaño a Kaoru por andar divulgando sobre ser novios.

Kaoru solo saco la lengua cuando de la nada pudo visualizar unas siluetas conocidas. Se llevó la palma de su mano a su boca de asombro. No podía ser cierto ¿Acaso eran ellos?

¡El Host Club había llegado al matsuri!

Aristia siguió con la mirada a lo que veía Kaoru y solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo. ¿Qué hacia el tan afamado club en un humilde matsuri lejos de sus lujosas casas?

Al frente venía Tamaki, Haruhi y Kyouya. Por atrás se encontraban Honey, Mori, Hikaru... y una chica que no conocía para nada.

Tamaki llegaba muy risueño y emocionado con el matsuri. Por todos lados se ponía como un perrito alegre viendo las cosas.

.¡Oh, tía! - dijo con alegría Tamaki acercándose para darle un beso en el dorso de su mano - ¡Estas muy hermosa mi princesa!

\- Hola joven Tamaki - no pudo evitar hacer una reverencia de los nervios - ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Kaoru un poco decepcionado de su repentina aparición.

Observó a Hikaru a un costado con una mirada de enojo.

\- Llamamos a la casa de Tía preocupados sobre su paradero porque Haruhi nos dijo. - para ese momento Tamaki ya me tenia agarrada por los hombros con ojos preocupados - Tu mamá tía nos dijo qué estabas en un matsuri con Kaoru y tus amigos. ¡No podía perder la oportunidad y llame a todos! - finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Ya veo ¡Con que mi mamá les dijo!- maldije por lo bajo. Tamaki por fin me liberó de su agarre.

De repente alguien jalaba un poco mi vestido, miré hacia abajo y era un pequeño niño rubio llamado Honey según escuché de cariño.

\- Hola, tía - me sonrio y me jalo hacia un puesto de juego. - ¿Me regalas un osito de peluche? - señaló hacia arriba donde se encontraba un oso exageradamente gigante.

Era imposible. El puesto era qué tenia que disparar y romper los botes de vidrio. Con mi puntería me iría del nabo. Yuri qué estaba a mi lado igual que Kohei y Minari estaban pegados a mi, se sentía intimidados por el Host Club. Pero bien, le pague al vendedor.

\- ¡Están enormes esos peluches! - murmura Minari - Tía ¿Cuál te gusta?

Miré bien los peluches, la verdad no se veían de buena calidad. Pero mi mirada captó un peluche de un gatito, no era gigante pero si estaba afelpado y bonito.

Señalé ese.

\- Oh, ese si esta bonito el gatito. - contestó Minari, psaba mucha gente a nuestro lado.

\- ¿Y estos galanes sacados del cielo? - me preguntó Yuri - sobretodo aquel chico con lentes, se ve delicioso. ¿Quién es, tía?

\- La verdad, no se - le dije. - recuerdo que era algo sobre un vice presidente.

\- Se llama Kyouya Ootori - me espante, a mi lado se había acercado aquella niña qué vino con el Host Club, parecía ser más pequeña qué yo en edad, de cabello rubio y mirada penetrante - pero niña no te atrevas a acercarte a él, yo lo vi primero.

\- No veo que diga tu nombre, mocosa - respondió Yuri con ácido.

\- ¿Quieres comprobar qué el es mio? eh eh - la reto con la mirada como una víbora - ven conmigo y lo veras. - jalaba de la mano a Yuri para llevársela.

Yuri forcejeaba. Cuando un gemelo apareció.

\- Dai Li, deja en paz a la amiga de Evans. - tenia las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- P-Pero - tartamudeaba Dai Li haciendo puchero. - Ella quiere quitarme a Kyouya.

Hikaru saco su mano del bolsillo y agarro del brazo a Dai Li. - Dejate de idioteces y vámonos con Tamaki. - la arrastró de ahí no sin antes Hikaru dedicarme una mirada qué no podía describir.

La chica llamada Dai Li no paraba de gritar cosas.

\- ¿Y ella quien es? - me pregunto Yuri.

\- La verdad no lo se.

\- Joder, tía tu no sabes nada.

\- Cállate, Yuri. - le respondí molesta.

\- Señorita, ¿Va a jugar o no? - habló el vendedor ya harto de esperar.

\- Ah si si si. - Mi grupo de amigos y el Host Club se aparta para dejarme espacio para tirar.

\- Venga, tía ¡Tu puedes! - me animaba Honey.

Tanto Tamaki, Honey y Haruhi me animaban. Los gemelos estaban apartados murmurando entre ellos y de vez en cuando me lanzaban una mirada.

\- Venga, señorita empiece, primer disparo.

Me pongo en posición y trato de apuntar bien y lanzó el primer disparo. Falló rotundamente, se fue hacia arriba.

\- ¡No importa, inténtalo Tía! - decía Honey.

Segundo disparo. Se fue hacia la derecha. ¿Ven? les dije que no era lo mio. El Host Club quedo callado por un momento.

\- ¡El ultimo es la vencida! - Hablo Tamaki sonriendome.

Honey ya tenía una mirada molesta. - ¡No sirves! ¡No sirves! ¡Yo quiero al oso gigante! - se puso a llorar. Morí qué estaba a su lado trataba de consolarlo.

Ya bajo la presión, hice el tercer disparo y rozó un poco la puntita de la botella. Fue un tremendo fail.

Infle mis mejillas molestas. Me indigne. Honey seguía llorando por el oso. El bien qué podía comprarse uno mejor que de un matsuri. Mendigo niño llorón.

\- ¡Pero Haruhi, si importa! ¡Quiero ese oso!

\- Honey sempai tu tienes a tu usa-chan, no es necesario que tengas al oso.

\- Ya le puse nombre al oso, ¡se llama Tako-chan!- se seguía quejando.

\- Mitsukuni. - con voz profunda se pronunció Morí. Todos nos quedamos viéndolo. - Allá hay un puesto de peluches, vamos a comprar uno. - todos giramos a ver el puesto y era verdad, se podían comprar los peluches.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos! - canturreo alegremente y la mayoría se movió hacia allá. Incluso mi grupo de amigos se estaba acercando un poco a ellos.

Ya me disponía a moverme cuando una mano me agarró de mi hombro. Me gire, eran los gemelos.

\- ¿Si? - pregunté expectante.

-Quédate un momento, Evans.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron entre si. Se dieron una palmada en la espalda, un intercambio de palmadas y Kaoru se fue. Dejándome solo con Hikaru.

\- ¿Qué quieres Hikaru? - le pregunté molesta.

\- Solo quiero darte algo. - seguí con mi vista su mano qué sacaba de su bolsillo algo, eran monedas. Se acerco de nuevo al vendedor y le entrego el dinero.

El vendedor le entrego el rifle. Y ¡Pum! sonó el primer disparo y el sonido de la botella romperse.

Me acerqué curiosa.

Jaló el gatillo de nuevo y de nuevo otra botella se rompió. Hikaru se posiciono por última vez y volvió a dar en el blanco.

\- ¡Joder contigo, Hikaru! - estaba asombrada, esa puntería de dios.

\- ¡Excelente puntería muchacho! - Hikaru le entrego el rifle y el vendedor lo acomodo en el suelo. - ¿Qué premio quieres?

Pensé que escogería el oso qué quería Honey.

\- Dame el gato de ahí.

\- Pero ese es el premio intermedio, los grandes son aquellos os-

\- Solo quiero el gato. - exclamó con un tono elevado Hikaru.

El vendedor se encogió de hombros y se lo entrego.  
Hikaru se acerco a mi y me extendió el peluche.

\- ¿Como sabias que yo quería ese peluche?

Tardó un momento en responder. - Kaoru les escuchó decirlo

\- Ya veo - no sabia si quería aceptar el peluche.

-Tomalo como una disculpa por mi grosería de hace rato. - el miro hacia otro lado - ¿Lo vas agarrar o no, Aristia? - finalizó exasperado.

\- E-esta bien. - le agarre el peluches nerviosa.

El metió sus manos a sus bolsillos. - Me disculpo si arruine tu salida con tus amigos, yo le dije a Tono qué no quería que vinieramos pero nos arrastró.

\- Entiendo, pero no creas que te perdonaré fácilmente. Puede qué si, seas rico pero no significa que puedes venir y decir lo que se te de la gana.

\- Lo sé yo-

\- Tomaré el peluche pero me ofende qué con cosas materiales vienes a disculparte, y ni tu disculpa parece ser sincera.

\- Trataré de arreglarlo Evans. - respondió cabizbajo, se sentía literal un cachorrito regañado. - Bueno, nos vemos.

Hikaru se marchó hacia donde estaba el Host Club. Yo me quedé un momento para procesar aquello. La noche caía sobre nosotros, el cielo se encontraba despejado y había mucho ruido en los pasillos del matsuri. Los miembros del host club se habían reunido para observar un pequeño espectáculo qué estaba a lado del rio.

Suspire, ya era tarde. Mi grupo de amigos se mantuvo cerca de mi todo el tiempo, pues se sentían intimidados y con miedo por las reacciones del Host Club, y es que con mucha razón. Tamaki, el príncipe rubio hacia unas reacciones genuinas al sorprenderse por hasta la más mínima cosa.

Haruhi me contó un poco sobre Suoh, me dijo que el chico de verdad parece un crio inocente ya que el admira mucho a la cultura japonesa. Y que de hecho, es el hijo del director de la academia Ouran. Vaya no pensé que conocería al hijo de esa escuela, los sirvientes de la mansión Hitachiin nunca me dijeron eso.

Incluso Noah, me contó lo poco que sabe del Host Club, pero no sobre Tamaki. Mayormente todo acerca de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin.

Revisé la hora y si, ya era muy tarde por lo que me acerqué a hablar con mis compañeros. El lunes teníamos una entrega de proyecto de matemáticas, por la tarde sería la entrega. Ya qué quería descansar en la casa de mis padres me despedí de todos, incluso de los gemelos y el Host Club. Ellos se quedarian un rato más en el matsuri.

Por aquella noche, Yuri me mandó un mensaje por la aplicación de mensajería.

_Yuri-chan: Tía puedes presentarme al papucho de Ootori? w_

_Yo: Mmm ¬n¬ veré si puedo pero no te prometo nada Yu :/ ya ni yo lo conozco._

_Yuri-chan: usa tus conexiones :'v diles a los demonios naranjas qué me ayuden._

_Yo: No manches, ellos se reirán de ti, dudo que lo hagan la neta ;/_

_Yuri-chan: Ya me vi con el, casandome y teniendo 3 hijos y 2 mascotas. -n-_

_Yo: Desde aquí huelo lo interesada cabrona °3°_

_Yuri-chan: Me vale, yo si le hago el delicioso a Kyouya, ya hasta averigüe todo sobre el °¬° Es solo un año menor que nosotras (uwu) /_

_Yo: ¿Así? no sabía supongo están en segundo año, pero Yuri no prometo nada, Kyouya se ve que es difícil. No creo que te haga caso._

_Yuri-chan: Qué culera eres amix, ya ni yo te digo algo que estas con dos menores, son de primer año e.e_

_Yo: Ahhh, para que te cuento las cosas :v pero yo no he hecho nada malo._

_Yuri-chan: wey, esposaste a la cama a uno. *amiga date cuenta*_

_..._

_Yuri-chan: Casi te lo violas __ㅇ__ㅡ__ㅇ_

_Yo: Pero él se lo buscó..._

_Yuri-chan: Y bien que te gustó..._

_Yo: °×° Ya esta bien veré de presentarte a Kyouya, hagamos como qué no paso nah._

_Yuri-chan: Okeeeey __ Te dejo ya dormir__é__._

Mi fin de semana con mis padres pude descansar, lo disfrute verdad. Ayude en los quehaceres con mi mamá pero realmente no era mucho pues nuestra casa es muy pequeña. El domingo en la tarde empaque mis cosas, Yuzuha me llamó diciéndome qué enviaría al chófer a buscarme. Eso si era un plus, gustosa acepté ya que si es muy caro el transporte hacia la mansión.

Llegando de nuevo a mi pequeño infierno, baje mis maletas. Noah me ayudó a llevarlas a mi habitación.

\- ¿Disfrutaste tu fin de semana?

\- Si como no tienes idea.

\- Bien. Pues descansa, están preparando la cena. - él estaba ya en la puerta. - Te vendré a avisar.

\- Claro - le sonreí alegre.

Noah después cerró la puerta.

Solo desempaque mis libros y libretas. Ya era hora de empezar a estudiar y resolver el problemario.

Inhale profundo y exhale lentamente. Tenia puesto ropa deportiva y cómoda. Me hice una colá de caballo, todavía falta por bañarme, además ya era tarde no me correspondía hacer la limpieza hasta mañana.

Fui hasta mi escritorio y asenté en fila vertical mis libros.

Por un buen rato estuve resolviendo los problemas, de vez en cuando me estiraba y bostezaba para después proseguir.

Cuándo escuche en el pasillo voces y risas. Eran los gemelos qué habían llegado de quien sabe donde. Creo que Noah mencionó qué los mocosos fueron por un helado gigante a llevárselo a la niña Haruhi. No les preste mucho atención.

\- Tono no tomó para nada bien la pequeña broma qué le hicimos. - se escuchaba sus voces acercándose.

\- ¿Viste su cara? Joder estaba qué le daba un patatuz. Gritando ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija!

Se agarraban su estómago de la risa.

\- Para la próxima, tomemos a Haruhi y llevemosla al parque de diversiones.

\- ¿Sin decirle a nadie?

\- Pues si, no quiero que Tono se enteré. Ya sabes, será terrible si llevamos a todo el Host Club. Nos quitarían el tiempo con ella.

\- Tienes razón. No quiero que se acerquen a ella.

Los alcanzaba a escuchar, así que quieren llevarse a Haruhi para ellos solos. ¿Tanto les gusta esa chica? ¿Se daran cuenta de sus actos? Sin notarlo había dejado de concentrarme en mi tarea, pensaba en ellos y Haruhi. ¿Qué es esto qué siento? Siento mi pecho opromiendose imaginandolos felices con ella.

\- ¿Aristia ya regreso? - pregunto uno.

\- Debe, mamá nos dijo que mandó un chófer a por ella.

\- ¿Vamos a molestarla?

\- Seguro.

Maldita sea, ellos están viniendo. Me levanté deprisa a ponerle seguro a mi habitación pero justo cuando iba a tocar el cerrojo se abrió de repente. Había llegado tarde.

Los gemelos se asomaban por la puerta. Vestían ropa de verano.

\- Ohhhh, Si llegaste Evans - decían al unísono con una sonrisa brillante qué parece que darán al mundo entero, pero luego se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Qué de hecho, iba cerrarle para que no pasaran y me dejaran en paz estudiar.

\- Qué grosera, ¿ibas a poner el seguro? - dijo un gemelo cruzando los brazos.

\- Qué mamona eres Evans, solo queríamos pasar a saludarte. - dijo el otro, mientras ponia el dorso de su mano en la cadera.

Rodé los ojos. Los eche para atrás dispuesta a cerrarles en la cara.

\- ¡Evans! ¡Todavía qué te trajimos un poco de helado! ¡Malagradecida!

\- ¿Un helado? - deje de forzar la puerta. Incline mi cabeza con duda.

\- ¡Si! - decían - Pero, nos recibiste del asco ya no queremos dártelo. ¡Nos lo vamos a comeeer toooodo!

\- ¡Oye! - infle mis mejillas en puchero, tenia ganas de un helado si me lo daban gratis. Igual para despejar un poco mi mente de tanto problemario. - Hikaru, Kaoru quiero el helado... ¿Por favor, me disculpan?

Se alejaron a la defensiva mientras entrecerraban sus ojos.

\- Mirala Hikaru, todo por un helado.

\- Bien dicen que con dinero baila el perro. - cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Sacaron mis venitas de mi cabeza. - Ya, jodanse los dos. Quédense su estúpido helado y que los cojan por el culo. - les cerré la puerta.

Ellos se quedaron pasmados por mi sarta de groserías.

Enojada volví a sentarme a hacer mis deberes. Escuché la puerta abrirse, entraron de nuevo. Los miré enojada.

\- ¿Y ahora? - pregunté con ácido. - Déjenme en paz estoy haciendo mis tareas.

Vi que Hikaru se acercó y me asentó un vasito de helado, por la pinta se veía que era de vainilla. Es mi sabor favorito, el chocolate realmente no me gusta mucho ya que me empalaga demasiado rápido.

Entrecerre mis ojos, ¿Y para qué fue el show de hace un momento? solo les gustaba cabrearme. Aveces ignoraban mi existencia, otras solo se la pasaban molestandome. ¡Decídanse gemelos, por el amor de dios!

Gire mi cabeza indignada y volví a mis deberes.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos y se encogieron de hombros. Los sentí acercarse por mi espalda.

Giraba mi lápiz intentando concentrarme en resolver el problema de matemáticas.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Qué estas ciego o qué? - si, andaba bien rabiosa.

\- ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? - me pregunto uno de ellos.

-Oh, es un problema de matematicas. - Hikaru se había acercado más para observar mis apuntes - Lo tienes todo mal Evans.

\- ¿Qué te importa? - le dije - ¿Cómo puedes saber que lo tengo mal si estoy más avanzada qué ustedes? No entienden mi problemario. - finalice.

Ambos se rieron.

\- ¿Avanzada? Joder, eso lo vimos el mes pasado. Allá - señaló un problema - no despejaste la "x" por lo que toda la respuesta esta mal.

\- Creo que la señorita Aristia olvida que estamos en la academia Ouran.

\- Por supuesto, nosotros vemos mucho más que cualquier plebeya escuela pública. Si quieres te podemos ayudar.

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Ustedes? - Creo que quiero, estaba atorada en esos problemas. - Si... - les dije con un deje de emoción.

\- Clarooo... si te ardillas a pedirlo. - finalizó burlón.

\- ¿Qué? - dije.

\- ¿Cómo le hiciste para pasar? desde aquí se ve lo idiota qué eres. ¿En primero veías solo fracciones o qué?

\- ¿Tu cabeza esta hueca Aristia?

\- No me digas, ¿pagabas para pasar?

\- Ella no tiene ni dinero. Dudo que pueda siquiera pagar su comida. - se burló - Más bien, ¿Te acostabas con tu profesor? ¿Así lo hacías, no? Seduciendo tus profesores para que te pasen. Qué zorra eres Evans.

No respondía, había quedado en shock ¿Así me veían?. Era cierto, por supuesto que ellos tenían mejor educación qué las públicas donde van los pobres como yo pero de ahí a decirme zorra. Me sentí triste y impotente de hacer algo. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

Baje mi cabeza para que no vieran qué si me había afectado sus palabras hirientes. los empuje como pude.

\- Larguense, ustedes de verdad ¿No tienen empatia? - les gritaba. - ¿No tiene corazón? De sus bocas solo sale basura.

Ellos no sabian qué decir, logre sacarlos y ahora si puse seguro. Me dolía la cabeza, no paraban de salir mis lágrimas por lo que opte por apagar toda mi habitación y echarme a llorar tranquila en mi cama, en algún momento me dormí. No baje ni a cenar.

_¿Estás dentro?_  
_Vivir en pecado es lo de ahora_

A la mañana siguiente, lance un grito de terror. No había hecho mi tarea por mi ataque de tristeza. Maldita sean los gemelos. Me alisté como pude, de hecho no me regañaron en que no los atendí. Era raro, me cambie a mi uniforme de escuela y fui a mi escritorio a meter mis cosas, ya haría la tarea en la escuela.

Pero cuando me acerque vi una pequeña nota ahí, que rayos no recuerdo que haya una nota arriba de mi libreta del problemario. La agarre y leí.

**Disculpa, te hicimos molestar. Estabas durmiendo, no quisimos despertarte. No lo decíamos en serio.**

Abrí la libreta, y todo estaba resuelto. Mis cincuenta problemas estaban listos. ¿A qué hora entraron? debieron haber llamado a la ama de llaves para que abrieran aquí. Ignorare qué invadieron mi privacidad los mocosos.

¿Por qué me sentía en una montaña rusa? En serio, ¿Yo era la montaña o ellos? ¿Por qué después de un mal acto viene uno bueno? Un helado con unas tareas. Entre tareas y demonios me era difícil poder lidiar. _|Apartado para que escuchen "UP & Down" de SHINee, normalmente para que se inspiren en las situaciones de ahí qué ponga las canciones, para hacerlo más interactivo_|

Al salir de mi habitación por las ventanas podía ver que el día estaba despejado, pero me tope con uno de los gemelos. Al parecer me estaba esperando. Cuando notó mi mirada, él se despegó de la puerta, observe qué él ya vestía su uniforme de Ouran.

\- ¿Y tu hermano?

\- Ya se fue a Ouran.

Me fije en la hora, ya era tarde para los horarios de esa academia. Qué él estuviera aquí podría costarle la entrada a la academia.

-Dile que se pudra.

\- Está bien...- pasaron unos segundos - escucha Aristia. Sé que te dimos la carta pero aun así quiero disculparme por lo que dijimos.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tu y tu hermano de verdad lo sienten? ¿Después de llamarme zorra?

\- Si... - se llevó sus manos y se tapo sus ojos - De verdad, nos pasamos al decirte eso. No lo decíamos en serio, solo no sabemos controlarnos.

Se hizo silencio.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? - algo en mi sentía que ya sabía quien era él que estaba conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué no tratas de adivinar?

\- ¿Cómo podría? parece que tengo la manía de decir siempre el equivocado. - baje mi mirada, no sentía realmente la confianza de atinar. Y más si contamos qué les gusta hacerse pasar por el otro.

El chico no había dejado de mirarme. Agarró mi mano y se la llevo a su pecho acercándose cada vez a mi, sus pasos resonaban bajos y eran lentos.

\- ¿Y si esta vez no estas equivocada? - su voz era ronca.

Alce mi mirada ruborizada. ¿Podría ser él? Sentí nervios. Trague saliva.

-Dime, tía ¿Quién soy? - susurró lentamente.

-¿Kaoru? - dije en un susurro. Nuestras miradas ya estaban bastante cerca.

Percibí en su mirada un poco de alegría. Creo que si, esta vez adivine. Lami mis labios con mi lengua por lo expectante qué eso parecía.

\- Si. - me contestó finalmente.

\- ¿Eres el real? - pregunté. - ¿No eres Hikaru haciéndose pasar por ti?

-Creo que, puedes percibirlo. - cerró los ojos y se apartó de mi - Creo que habías dicho que ya puedes diferenciarnos un poco. - su mirada era relajante.

\- Si - dije con emoción - Creo que en esos pocos meses que he estado trabajando aquí, he aprendido un poco sobre ustedes.

\- Quieres intentar el juego de "¿Quién es Hikaru?" Podríamos jugarlo cuando él este aquí.

No estaba segura, los empleados me habían dicho que ellos siempre te dirán que estas equivocada. Ahí recordé que Haruhi me había dicho algo sobre ese juego y como descifrarlo.

De repente recordé que el festival sería esta semana. ¡Oh, dios! Iría otra vez a la academia Ouran, eso significaba qué vería al Host Club de nuevo.

\- Kaoru.

-¿Si?

\- Tu clase ó tu club - prosegui - ¿Qué hará para el festival?

Se mostró pensativo.

\- Averigualo por ti misma, tía. - contesto en incógnito.

Hice mi puchero.

\- Vale - Entonces recordé que los gemelos suelen hacer esos actos impuros en su instituto. - Oye...

\- ¿mm?

\- Hikaru y tu - trague saliva con dificultad - ¿harán eso en el instituto...?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- ¡Ya sabes! - me puse roja como tomate - ¡Eso!

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Eso...?! - dijo por fin entendiendo. - Si, creo que Tamaki sempai y Kyouya sempai nos lo harán hacer por las ganancias.

\- ... - no hallaba las palabras por las imaginaciones porno que venían en mi mente.

Kaoru pareció notarlo. Soltó una pequeña risita.

\- ¿No me digas que.. - captó mi atención - No quieres que lo haga con mi hermano?

\- ¿Qué...? - pregunté asustada. - ¡Por supuesto que no! Por eso les dicen que son gays. ¡Deberían de detener eso!

Kaoru solo empezó a reírse fuertemente se limpió una lágrima qué le salía por la risa y se puso recto de nuevo.

\- Tía - se puso juguetón - ¿Quieres hacer esas cosas conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - sentía que la sangre se me subía. ¿Cómo llegamos a ese punto? - Claro que no, solo digo que no hagas eso con tu hermano por dios, ¡Son hermanos!

\- ¿Y? yo quiero mucho a Hikaru. - me respondió con un poco de seriedad. - ¿o acaso es a Hikaru a quien quieres...?

\- No... - me enoje - Solo decía que eso estaba mal...

El me miraba con intensidad. - Pero él te beso - se llevó sus manos en forma de L a su cara.

\- Pero eso fue un accidente ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Creíste qué él no me lo diría?

Pues, la verdad si. Pensé que Hikaru no le diría nada a su gemelo.

\- Ya debo irme, Kaoru tu también debes de irte al instituto.

Reviso su reloj - ¡Oh! es cierto, ya va siendo hora que me vaya.

Solo asentí.

El ya se estaba yendo cuando se volteo a verme.

\- Tía - paró en seco - debes de mejorar en reconocernos.

\- ¿hmmm? - estaba confundida.

\- El beso qué me diste en la cama ¿A qué gemelo crees que se lo diste? - me saco la lengua coqueto. - aun así, debo decir que me gustó besarte.

\- Ah, ¿cómo sabes eso? - él giró su cabeza y se fue ignorando mi conmoción. - ¡Espera! ¿Oye?

¿No fue Hikaru el qué estaba esa noche en la cama? ¿No es Kaoru el qué estaba conmigo?

_Fuck_, me tiré al suelo derrotada. ¿Acaso besé a Kaoru pensando que era Hikaru? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Los demonios me van a sacar canas a temprana edad. ¿Cómo vería la cara a los gemelos? sabiendo que besé a los dos. Que clase de inmoralidad hice, ¿Hikaru sabrá la venganza qué hice esa noche? A Kaoru, Hikaru le contó lo que pasó pero ¿Kaoru le contó sobre eso?

Eso y más pensamientos no me dejaron tranquila esa mañana. Se acercaba ya el festival.

**02/01/20**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!** **¡Feliz 2020!**

**Dejen reviews :(((**


	7. Festival en la academia Ouran Parte I

Esta parte de mi vida, me causa risa contarla. Pues lo que sucederá en el festival sacó de órbitas al Host Club ... hasta a mi. No esperaba crear tal escena ni que los gemelos hicieran tremendo escándalo con tan poco.

Bueno, este es mi punto de vista. Yo digo que no fue la gran cosa ... pero ustedes juzguen.

.

.  
.

_Respiré profundo frente al espejo_

_A él no le gustaba cuando me ponía tacones altos _  
_Pero a mí sí_

La semana pasó tranquilamente, ya había entregado mis proyectos por lo que estaba libre hasta finales del mes. Me venía bien porque hoy viernes por la tarde es el festival del Instituto Ouran.

Temprano en la mañana les habíamos preguntado a los gemelos si hubieran tenido que llevar a mi amiga Yuri también, estaban renuentes pero al final tenían que si pero que ella tenía que ir por su propio pastel.

Acepté, por lo que ellos ya mandaron mensaje al Host Club para avisar al guardia su entrada.

En mi habitación me empecé a cambiar, estaba dudosa de como ir. Mi mejor ropa era solo un pequeño vestido de mangas cortas color avellana, demasiado simple. Pero no tenia una mejor ropa para ponerme. Solo lo mantenía agarrado pensando.

Parece que invocar al diablo de la moda porque en ese momento entro la señora Yuzuha Hitachiin, madre de los gemelos y diseñadora de moda. Tenia un hermoso vestido rojo y una bufanda qué le hacia juego. Su cabello como siempre, corto pero con un excelente gusto.

-¡Oh! ¡Tia! —Se abalanzó hacia mi abrazándome - Me enteré por los chiquillos qué vas al festival de la academia Ouran.

Yuzuha estaba en un viaje de negocios, pero había llegado ayer en la noche.

-Si

—¡Me encanta la idea! ve y diviértete nena. —Se apartó un poco de mi— estoy segura que te encantará —miro hacia abajo y vio que tengo agarrado ese vestido. —Oh, mi niña ¿Eso llevarás? —En su rostro tenía un deje de asco.

Tarde en contestar. - Si ... es lo que tenía en mi armario.

—¡Ay, por dios! Mi niña tu eres demasiado hermosa, meramente una mejor ropa. —Me dijo alegre— ¡Venga, mi niña! Ponte mis diseños. - terminó de decir.

_Fui caminando creyendo que llegarías tarde _  
_Pero llegaste temprano y establecí esperando _  
_camino hacia ti _  
_Sacaste mi silla hizo afuera y me ayudas a sentarme _  
_Y no sabes lo romántico que es eso _  
_Pero yo sí_

Bajamos hacia su taller, Yuzuha perdió a todo su equipo.

\- Maquillistas - las perdidas —Déjenme a la niña hermosa como toda una diva.— Se agarro sus manos contenta vitoreando.

Me arrastraron prácticamente a un cambio de imagen.  
Yuzuha busca entre todos sus diseños, sus asistentes me sentaron en una mesa mientras todos me observaban y opinaban simultáneamente. Me ocurrió en una sala de debate.

Parecía una pasarela de ropa, los maquillistas me maquillaban. Me pareció como en una película literal. Sonreía por la emoción, me emociona como una princesa. Y por supuesto lo disfrute, y más si es gratis claro está.

—¡Ese! —Paró a todos. Yo había dado un paso hacia adelante para modelar el conjunto —¡Ese me gusta! ¡Le queda perfecto a Tia! Tía ¿Estas cómodas?

—Creo que si. —Me mire hacia abajo y podrían ver los colores en efecto estaban bonitos.

Me resistí a un espejo, no podía creer quién estaba allí. El maquillaje se vio de alta calidad al igual que la ropa que traía. Un hermoso vestido con encaje por todos lados, las mangas largas con flores decoradas, el vestido dejaba mis hombros descubiertos al igual que curvaban un poco mis pechos. Era de un hermoso azul profundo. Me pusieron mallas del color de mi piel con unos tacones altos azules en conjunto de mi vestido.

Mi cabello lo había ondulado un poco creando un poco de rulos en las puntas.

Me había visto espectacular, no cabía en mi felicidad, aunque sé que era superficial pero siempre me había querido sentir más bonita.

—Es muy ... —dijeron— hermoso.

¿Verdad mi nena? —Canturreaba de alegría No la sacado a la venta, son unidades limitadas. ¡Quédatelo Tia! ¡Me alegra que te guste!

Todos me aplaudieron mientras decían que habían hecho un buen trabajo. Yo seguía alabando la hermosa ropa que diseñabs la mamá de los gemelos. Sin lugar a dudas, olvidaba que estaba metida en un lugar de sumo lujo. Con tantas peleas qué tengo con sus hijos se me iba qué son unos malditos millonarios.

_Porque tiraste tu cabeza atrás riendo _  
_Como un niño pequeño _  
_Me parece extraño que pienses que soy divertida _  
_Porque él nunca lo hizo_

Regresamos a la parte delantera de la mansión, Yuzuha me agarraba de la mano sonriendome. Como si fuera su hija yo necesitaría, con orgullo. A todos los empleados qué pasábamos me presumía. No puedo evitar sonrojarme fuerte por ese detalle.

Habiamos llegado ya a la entrada principal cuando sus hijos aparecieron con su pequeña hermana Ageha.

Hikaru y Kaoru se vestían endemoniadamente bien, no se veían tan formales pero tan poco vestían casual. Era un intermedio, pues ambos optaron por vestir camisas de cuadros uno rojo y el otro azul con pantalones oscuros,  
llevaban sus relojes y su cabello lo habían peinado de una forma seductora. No les sabría decir quién era cada quien. Genial, en cambio yo pienso que exageraron, tal vez debí optar por deportivos ya la maíz.

—¡Kyaaaa! - perdió un grito Yuzuha, salto hacia ellos —¡Pero que guapos mis hijos! ¿Les gustó el diseño mis niños? —Se les encimo abrazando a sus hijos.

—Si, mamá. —Debamos al unísono— super cómodo de usar y con estilo, pensábamos cambiar un poco el patrón del diseño pero ese esta bien.

Ellos todavían no se hubieran dado cuenta que estaba ahí en una esquinita tratando de esconderme. Por alguna extraña razón me había puesto nervioso y de vergüenza qué me vean.

—¡Si! Claro, más tarde pueden cambiar el diseño y mostrarmelo a ver si tiene caña para hacerse. —Les guiño y finalmente se apartó de ellos

—¡Si mamá!— decían alegres.

—Tía - grito Yuzuha, genial me estaba buscando —¡Ahí estas! Hikaru, Kaoru ¿Qué diferencias de tía? no podría dejar ir con ese vestido qué se traía por lo que la lleve al más alto y retoqué su hermosa cara angelical.

¿Ella? pfff - comenzó Hikaru, era el que vestía de color rojo. Es obvio que es él por ser como es, idiota— Ni por tus dones ella puede quedar hermosa.

Kaoru me buscaba con la mirada. El fue el primero de los gemelos en encontrarme y se había tenido callado. Sólo se cruzo de brazos y me miró de arriba a abajo sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué dados? Si quedó hermosa - le regañó Yuzuha y yo señaló a que me acerque.

Hikaru por fin me miró y se quedó boquiabierto.

Ya para este punto estaba frente a ellos con la mirada un poco cabizbaja. Junte mis manos y me las frote ya no sabia hacia donde mirar o que hacer. ¿Por qué mierda me estaba sonrojando ahora?

—Hmmm mamá si qué hiciste un gran esfuerzo —Habló Hikaru —para que la gorila haya tenido un poco más decente claro esta —me saco la lengua cual niño de cinco años.

En respuesta le saque la lengua igual —Ni te pedí tu opinión.

—¡Me da igual! Gorila eres, gorila te quedas. —Ambos hermanos se rieron al unísono. —Con ese cuerpo todo feo no hay quien te haga caso Evans.

Quería mandarlos a la Patagonia pero no podría portarme así en frente de su madre, así que optar por poner cara de indignada y mirar hacia otro lado. Además ¿cuerpo feo? ja, me gustaría decirle en su carota que "este cuerpo feo" es el que vio y beso, que todavía no olvido esa noche. Maldito Hikaru de mierda.

A Hikaru le valió un comino y se alejó burlón junto con su hermano. Volví a mirarlos irse muy campante, pegue al suelo con mi pie enojada.

Su madre había perdido de brazos cruzados indignada. —Si hubiera sido solo uno, sería perfecto. Pero son dos, el doble demonio. Qué no te afecte querida, estas muy hermosas solo que él no lo admite. —Me agarro mi hombro confortandome.

No se preocupe señora, ya estoy acostumbrada. - le dije resignada.

—Bueno. — quitó su mano. Se puso sus lentes y me dijo adiós.

A este punto había tenido sola, busque la cochera y efectivamente ellos estaban yendo sin mi.

—¡Esperen! - les grite acalorada corriendo, los malditos le habían dicho al chófer que arranque. —¡Oigan! —Grite ya enojada. Pues los alcanzaba, ya estaban saliendo a la calle.

Ya no podría seguir corriendo, aparte de que había tenido sin aliento no podría maltratar a esta costosa ropa y tacones. Costaban un ojo de la cara y no quería correr riesgos. Decidí que se vayan sin mi, hijos de su voy a seguir corriendo solo por eso.

Al alzar mi mirada vi que abrió la puerta izquierda del coche y salió un gemelo.

El ya traía puesto unos lentes oscuros, me señaló a que me acercara. Rodé los ojos, pensaba dar la. vuelta e irme, pero algo en mí fue lo que me hizo iría peor y probablemente fue castigada, fui a ellos, me cedió el paso y me dijo que me sentara en el medio. No quería pero dije que tenía que obecerlo. Maldije y ya estuve en medio.

Durante el trayecto había un incomodo silencio. Estaba en el medio, a mi izquierda estaba Kaoru ya la derecha Hikaru, pero él se iba a poner sus audífonos y encerrarse en su mundo. Kaoru solo consideró el paisaje sin inmutarse

Y yo aquí, nerviosa sin saber hacia donde mirar. Se escucho el sonido de una notificación de mi celular, como pude lo saque y leí era de Yuri:

_Ya llegué al instituto, tia ¿Dónde estás? no quiero entrar sola .._

Teclee rápido.

_Ya estoy llegando, esperame Yuri._

Guarde mi celular y espere hasta que por fin llegamos. Ya quería ser libre sin ser custiodada por ellos. Kaoru se bajo primero del coche, yo me arrime para asomarme y bajar cuando sentí mi mano derecha había sido tomada, mire atrás preguntándome qué esperaba Hikaru.

El me miró.

—Escucha Evans, que estés aquí no significa que vamos a estar andando contigo, yo no te invito. Así que no quiero tenerte en mi vista durante el festival. —Me dijo seriamente— No te me acerques ¿De acuerdo?

¡Ay dio mio! me dije enojada. —Como digas señor Hikaru. ¿Algo más?— le pregunte escéptica. — Tu cara es lo último que quiero ver en este festival.

Él soltó mi mano — Nada — Y salio del coche donde agarro a Kaoru por el brazo y se alejaron.

Salí del coche echando humo, me puse burlona repitiendo las palabras en un tono agudo. Pensaba seriamente ya no querer entrar a su festival estúpido ¡Qué se vayan a la mierda!

Estaba tan encismada en mis moños qué no vi que se había acercado a Yuri.

—¿Te entró el chamuco o que tienes Tia?

Me asusté.— Eres tú. — le dije

— Pues claro que soy yo — miro a ambos lados exactamente ¿Y los gemelos?

—Ya entraste, ya te iba a buscar Yuri. — le contesté

—Te encontré primero— se acerca a abrazarme. Yuri vestía de manera sencilla a diferencia mía, ella llevaba un pequeño vestido de color blanco y un pasador de flor en su cabello.

Genial y por esta razón es que no puedo irme, Yuri estaba muy entusiasmado de venir a este lugar y la otra razón es Haruhi qué me había invitado.

Me resigne y entramos al dichoso festival del estúpido instituto de ricos.

.

.

_Unos treinta minutos despues_

OK, relativamente flipando con semejante festival, es decir, no esperábamos que sea común como el que hace mi escuela pero el de ellos es otro nivel. Claro está pensativo que harían un poco mejor las cosas pero ellos se excedieron. ¿Cómo que caviar y trufa para un restaurante improvisado de un salón de clases? Joder, no puedo ni pagar el plato más sencillo. Miraba mi monedero, más en quiebra no podría estar.

— Vaya —hablo Yuri, andábamos viendo el tablón de anuncios — La clase 2-A montó una cafetería con temática de magia ¿Ahí está el chico rubio verdad tía?

—Si ... ahí esta Tamaki-sama — el concurso de forma distraída, pues mi mirada no se movía del anuncio del 1-A. Entrecerré los ojos. Así que su salón junto con el 1-B harán una prueba de valor, que ridículo. ¿Por qué me habrán ocultado lo que haría su salón? mamones Observaba su cartel, en la portada salían los gemelos vestidos como unos demonios con su sonrisa malévola, por favor, ellos eran la encarnación, no necesitaban disfrazarse. Me molesta, no me aparece cerca de su evento por nada en el mundo. Que se vayan a la margarita.

No me fije en donde ubicar su evento, eso fue un error mio.

No escuche que Yuri me llamaba hasta que grito en mi oído molesta.

— ¡Te estoy llamando Aristia!

—¿Qué pasa Yuri?—le contesté un poco molesta, nota mi tono de voz y trato de corregirme — ¿Qué sucede?

— Mira— me señaló contenta.

Miré el anuncio y quedar con cara de wtf.

**CONCURSO DE PAREJAS**

**"BE** **MI VALENTINE"**

_**¡Ven con tu pareja y demuestra de lo que están hechos! **_

_Lleven acabo unas cuantas pruebas y enséñenos su amor. ¡Todos son bienvenidos! el 2-C los espera en el patio al sur del instituto._

**Premios:**

**1.** 1000 USD con artículo exclusivo en el periódico del instituto y el de Japón. Y ropa de pareja.

**2.** 200 USD y una foto conmemorativa.

**3.** 50 USD

— ¿Qué tiene? — pregunté expectativa ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? conque al sur del instituto. Mire hacia la ventana, por ahí deberían estar el evento.

—Participemos tia ¡Será divertido! —Me estaba jaloneando mi brazo.

No le encuentro la gracia sinceramente.

— ¡La gracia es el premio de 1000 dólares! Hagamoslo por el premio.

— Pero Yuri será raro ... —le dije tratando de persuadirla. Aunque yo estaba tentando el dinero. - Además saldremos en el periódico nacional.

—Solo es un concurso de parejas —me dijo alegre— Estará todo bien. Ya le diremos después a todos en disco caso que lean eso. ¡Tendremos mucho dinero!

Me quedé pensativa. - Bueno, esta bien participemos.

—El 3-B hizo una discoteca, podemos ir después también.— Hablo Yuri contenta mientras miraba hacia el frente.

Pensaba que dirían los gemelos pero joder, ellos son bien incestuosos ¿Qué tiene de malo intentar eso con Yuri? Además es mi hermana, solo es un estúpido concurso con un increíble premio, valía la pena. Tampoco es como que gusten las mujeres, solo es por dinero y quien no se mueve por dinero. Me reí internamente.

—Vamos ya, ya esta por comenzar el evento —mencionó Yuri.

Le asentí y avanzamos hacia el patio donde decía el anuncio.

.

.

Del otro lado del campus, en el salón 1-A _veinte minutos antes._

Los alumnos se encontraban preparándose para su dichosa prueba de valor. El presidente estaba que se moría de miedo pero trataba de hacerse el valiente solo por su amada princesa en secreto. Todos andaban de aquí para allá moviendo muñecas, juguetes de terror etc, otros buscaban sus disfraces pues ya estaba por comenzar el evento.

Haruhi andaba leyendo un libro ajena a todo el alboroto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. A su ambos lados se encontraban los gemelos jugueteando con ella como siempre hacían.

—Haruhi ¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a prepararte para la prueba? ~ — hablo Hikaru en un modo cantado. Él acariciaba la cabeza de Haruhi amistosamente.— Ya tengo ganas de colarme para asustar gente.

— Menudo rollo— dijo apática. —Para eso se encarga el equipo B del salón, nosotros como somos A solo invitaremos a que entren en el evento.

— Aun así, tenemos que alistarnos.— decía Kaoru — ¡Vamos Haruhi! No falta mucho para que empiece. Si repartimos todos podemos unirnos a asustar a la gente.

—Si, si si —cerró su libro. — ¿Tamaki sempai está en su cafetería?

—Probablemente, dijo que quería unirse a nuestro evento pero su salón no lo dejó.—dijo Hikaru

—Y que bueno que no lo hizo, sería una molestia. —platico Haruhi.

Ambos gemelos rieron. - A Tono se le partiria el corazón escuchar eso. — se limpiaron su lagrimita con un pañuelo por la risa.

Haruhi de repente miro a Hikaru, recordó que ella había invitado a Aristia al evento. — Hikaru ¿Trajiste a Aristia al festival?

Hikaru paro su risa al escuchar que mencionaba a su sirvienta. — Si, si la traje Haruhi, hasta trajimos a su amiga plebeya~ — cerró los ojos fingiendo que estaba alegre.

—¿En donde están? ¿No se pierden? ¿Les dijiste que pueden venir con nosotros?

—Están paseando en el campus. —mostraba una sonrisa radiante. — Nosotros le insistimos que vengan con nosotros al salón pero Evans no quiso.

—Ya veo, ¿Les dijiste que vengan a nuestro evento al menos?

—Por supuesto, pero ella dijo que no estaba interesada en venir.— se hacía el dolido, Kaoru solo lo miraba en silencio.

Haruhi solo asintió. —Bueno, que se le va a hacer. — llevo. su mano a su boca pensativa. Pero volvió a mirar a Hikaru. —¡Hikaru! — le dijo molesta.

Hikaru se sobresalto por el repentino grito.

—Después vas a ir a buscar a Aristia, no puedo permitir que ella se pierda y ustedes que son sus "jefes" deben de cuidar mejor a sus empleados.

—Pero Haruhi, Evans no es una niña. Ya es una mujer ¡Mayor que nosotros! ella se puede cuidar por sí sola. —. le debatió.

—Aún así.— le. voltio la mirada molesta.

Kaoru solo hizo un silbido como "wuu~" por la escena que se montaron.

La chica les señaló que se acercaran y fueron hacia el presidente.

— Oye presi, ¿Dónde están los panfletos? —preguntó Hikaru.

El presidente se alistó las gafas y señaló al escritorio — Son todos aquellos, solo tienen que agarrarlos y repartirlos por todo el campus para que la gente vaya e intente hacer la prueba de valor, no es nada difícil. Hikaru, Kaoru ¿No les va mejor pertenecer al otro equipo? ustedes son muy buenos asustando gente y salirse con la suya. Yo estoy dispuesto a ceder mi lugar por ustedes que son capaces de emular los sustos.

Haruhi fue la única que se acercó a los panfletos y los agarro con un poco de trabajo.

—Ehh, también somos buenos persuadiendo a la gente a que se una al evento. — dijeron alegres.

—Si lo sé, pero saben no soy muy bueno en eso de asustar gente y además esta todo oscuro perfecto para ustedes. — a este punto ya los había agarrado por los hombros en busca de ayuda. — entonces ¿que dicen gemelos?

—No lo se...—dijo Kaoru

—Pero Haruhi no estará ahí, nosotros estamos en el equipo A por ella. ¿Verdad Haruhi? —dijo Hikaru alzando su mirada pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Haruhi ya ni estaba.

—¿Dónde fue Haruhi? - preguntó Kaoru.

Hikaru se molesto.— Nos ha abandonado Kaoru, se llevó todos los panfletos ¡Esa niña! — se soltó del agarre del presidente.—Vamos a alcanzarla Kaoru.

Kaoru asintió y salieron corriendo a alcanzarla. Dejaron al presidente allá tirado sin salvación alguna.

Mientras corrían por los pasillos, Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad y decidió preguntar.

—Hikaru.

—¿Mm?

— ¿Por qué le mentiste a Haruhi sobre Aristia?

—No quiero que se entrometa Evans.

—Pero sabes, no creo que eso sea lo correcto. La estas haciendo quedar como la ma— fue cortado por Hikaru.

— Joder Kaoru ¡Que importa! no quiero que Haruhi se lleve con Evans.

Bajó la mirada. —Entiendo.

Hikaru se detuvo—¿Desde cuándo llamas a Evans, Aristia?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. —Joder Hikaru ¡Que importa! — y reanudó su marcha.

Hikaru quedó pasmado un momento por la respuesta de su hermano.

El salón 1-A y 1-B había tomado todo un edificio hacia el sur para llevar acabo su prueba de valor, colindaba un poco con el patio donde estaría el concurso. Por supuesto, como era de día los alumnos supieron organizarse y llevar acabo en ambientar el edificio lo más oscuro que se pueda. Básicamente cerraron algunas ventanas pusieron cortinas oscuras, pero la mayoría de las ventanas habían instalado avanzadas pantallas que simulaban ser de noche con la luna. Buena inversión ¿Verdad? la inversión estaba en el ambiente tenebroso al interior del edificio con grandes bocinas en el edificio que simularía una tormenta.

Pronto comenzarían los grandes eventos.

Aristia y Yuri se dirigían al evento de las parejas donde simularía una hermosa relación para ganar el premio.

Los gemelos y Haruhi tuvieron éxito el evento al lado de las parejas ¡Lo que se armará cuando vean a Evans!

El Host Club fue cerrado automáticamente porque sus miembros fueron separados para poder hacer la función de sus clases. No sin ello, Kyouya tomaría fotos de los chicos para luego vender en el álbum. Mientras que Tamaki invitaria a Haruhi a la prueba de valor.

Kaoru tenía un plan en secreto. Él se separará en algún momento de sus compañeros para escabullirse con Tía, el planeaba invitar a Tia al concurso de parejas pero se llevará una gran sorpresa ...

**Nos vemos en la según parte :)**


	8. Festival en la academia Ouran Parte II

_Y lo recuerdo todo, todo lo que amé _  
_Lo di todo como si no fuera suficiente _  
_Todas las palabras que dije y todo lo perdonaste._

.

.

Todo se va a la mierda cuando uno se empieza a acostumbrar a los labios del otro.

.

Todo el instituto había incluido boquiabierto incluido en Host Club en su totalidad. La luz del sol se volvía cada vez más tenue, los pájaros tenían su escándalo en los alrededores del árbol marcando que ya estaban por dormir.

Tamaki se había sonrojado fuertemente ante el impacto, Honey que estaba encima de Mori se habían acercado a la multitud para afectar la escena. Haruhi solo exhalo y murmuró algo de "patético y molesto" Kyouya que estaba alado de Tamaki solo se dedicó a tomar unas fotos y apuntar las ganancias que podría generar.

Ahí en el centro del todo sobre el escenario abierto se encuentraban Hikaru, Kaoru, Aristia y Yuri llamando a la atención completa por el arranque de los gemelos más codiciados de Ouran.

Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru habían agarrado por los hombros a Aristia y la habían alejado de Yuri de forma posesiva, porque ellos estaban a punto de besarse. Todos los que presenciaban la escena contuvieron el aliento inclusive el presentador que ni en sus sueños predijo que pasaría eso. No después del sermón que le había dado la chica llamada Yurika.

La cara que denotaban los gemelos era de cansancio por correr, habíamos llegado sin tiempo hasta llegar a un tiempo para interrumpir el dichoso beso con un leve sonrojo. Hikaru mostraba una cara de irritación.

Kaoru al igual que su hermano estaba molesto, pero por otras razones un poco diferente.

—¿Qué mierda? —Fue lo único que atinó decir Aristia por ser interrumpida de la nada.

¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

_Cuarenta y cinco minutos antes_ .

**Patio al sur del instituto. **  
**Lugar de las inscripciones al evento de parejas llamado "Be my Valentine"**

\- Yuri, ¿Y si nos retiramos? - ellas estaban haciendo fila, el calor estaba presente, Aristia miraba por todos lados - No veo ninguna otra pareja que se parezca a nosotras. - le murmuró al oído.

—Tranquila Tia. —Decía con emoción mientras la miraba radiante— mejor aún seremos el centro de atención. - se acomodó su cabello.

La fila avanzaba, al parecer era rápido el pasar a inscribirse.

—Dioses, precisamente eso es lo que no quiero. - Tenía una voz derrotada. Mientras agarraba por los hombros cabizbaja a su mejor amiga.

Siguiente en la fila: silencio de un miembro del personal del evento.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Seguimos nosotras! - vitoreó alegre Yuri —Venga, tia. - La arrastro hasta el lugar de las inscripciones.

El chico que moderaba se sacó un poco de onda que sean dos chicas las que participan. Yuri lo notó y expresó su enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no está permitido que una hermosa pareja de mujeres no pueda participar?

—No, para nada. Solo son el primer equipo del mismo sexo. —Decidí con un dejar de miedo.

Yuri tenía su cara arrugada de enojo, tenía entrecerrados sus ojos para demostrar más su irritación.

\- P-por favor inscribanse - al parecer había resultado.

Tia solo observaba mientras Yuri llenaba el formato de inscripción.

—Nos pide un nombre de equipo, ¿Tienes alguno? —Le pidió a su compañera.

—Bueno, me gustaría que me digan —se abochorno de la vergüenza. — Dd-du—

—Ah, ya. ¿Dulce princesa? - se río Yuri por lo que tuvo que decir tía, ella opto por asentir. —Esta bien Tia.

Yuri se reacomodo y se puso a pensar ignorando que los de atrás de la fila empezaron a gritar que se movió. El chico del personal no dijo nada pues el ya identificó el terror viniendo de ella.

\- En cuanto a mi —hacia expresiones raras y se ponía en posiciones contorsionistas intentando explotar su mente hasta que por fin la luz se iluminó - ¡Ya se!

Contenta anotó el nombre del equipo y se lo entregó al chico.

—En diez minutos comienza. - les revisó.

—Muy bien, ahí estaremos - se río como una loca.

Ambas se movió por fin de la fila, Tia no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y le pidió.

—¿Qué nombre pusiste Yurika?

—Ya lo veras —le guiño un ojo.

Ella soltó un puchero. - Todo bien.

\- Vamos a comer mientras algo.

\- Por ahí - señalados —vi que venden Takoyakis jodidamente más barato que en otros puestos del festival.

—Vamos - le agarró del brazo y se acercaron a donde había señalado.

**Edificio al sur del instituto. **  
**Puerta de entrada al evento "Prueba de valor"**

Los gemelos se encontraban repartiendo los panfletos junto con su querida amiga Haruhi.

—¡Asistan por favor! - Gritaba Haruhi mientras les entregaba los panfletos a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. —Toma.

A Hikaru ya le hacia falta su voz, estaba quedando afónico de tanto gritar - Entren a la prueba de valor si son muy machos. ¿O acaso son unos cobardes? eh eh eh

\- Hikaru, esa no es forma de atraer la atención - le regaño Haruhi.

Hikaru solo le sacó la lengua y continuo.

Kaoru se andaba estirando la espalda, se acercó a su hermano y la pequeña.

—Ya me puede cansado y todavía nos faltan por repartir.

\- Chicos ahí están - el presidente se acercó, vestía de una forma payasa.

Los gemelos soltaron grandes carcajadas. Presidente ¿Qué onda con su vestuario? ¿Se supone que da miedo? jajajaja me meo - se tiraron al suelo a reírse.

Haruhi les dio a ambos en el estómago para que se callara. Ahí yacían muertos por el dolor.

—¿Qué pasó presidente Kazukiyo?

El presidente solo perdió a él por tirado en la puerta de entrada.

—Fujioka, es para decirles que vayan más allá donde están los puestos a repartir. - señaló a los alrededores. - Para los que están lejos les interese venir.

Haruhi llevo sus dedos a su boca pensando. - Tiene razón, les diré a los gemelos que vamos por ahí. ¿Eso es todo?

\- Si. - le sonrió.

—Presidente, eso de verdad no da miedo. - Criticó su disfraz de abejita.

\- Ya lo sé. - se tumbó al suelo a llorar. - Es solo que quiero pensar que así seré más valiente y podré enfrentarme a los clientes y no asustarme con ellos. - golpeaba con su puño el suelo.

Parece que revivió a los Hitachiin porque Haruhi tuvo problemas de nuevo unas carcajadas detrás de su espalda.

\- No mames me meo - se miraban ambos riéndose - ¡Me meo de la risa! - se resistieron sus manos a sus caras.

—Gemelos. - les gritó Tamaki vestido de vampiro al estilo Drácula. Miró alrededor y vio que la gente los observaba - Comandante ¿Esta imagen está dando al Host Club?

Ellos detuvieron su risa y miraron a su presidente del club.

\- Tono ¿Qué haces aquí? - El primero en hablar fue Hikaru hacia el chico rubio cruzándose de brazos.

El presidente Kazukiyo como vio que ya había sido ignorado pensó pararse con la poca dignidad que tenía y regreso con el equipo al que pertenecía.

—Tengo entendido que tu salón ocupó el edificio del norte. ¿Qué haces hasta el sur? - puntualizó Kaoru al mismo momento que optaba por llevar a cabo su mano a su cadera.

Tamaki no supo que decir. - Y-yo quise ver como esta mi querida Haruhi, yo como papá tengo que supervisar que este bien ¡Si! ¡Eso es! - se le abalanzó a Haruhi en modo protector. - ¡Mi hija! ¿Estas bien? escuché que repartirias panfletos ¿Estas cansada? papá lo puede hacer por ti. - Le quito sus hojas y comenzó a repartir como cachorrito.

\- Tono ¡Eso es chafa! - se opusieron los gemelos - Nosotros tres somos los encargados de hacer eso.

Hikaru le quito las hojas a Tamaki - ¿Vas a obstruir el crecimiento de Haruhi? se supone que nos sirve en el futuro el hacer las cosas por ti solo y con el grupo, es nuestra responsabilidad. ¡Vete al encargado de tus encargados en tu salón! —Recalcó.

Tamaki parecía perrito regañado. —P-pero.

—Además Kyouya sempai vino a llevarte de vuelta. —Mencionó Kaoru señaló con su dedo índice atrás de Tamaki

A Tamaki eso le asustó, enseguida miro hacia atrás y efectivamente Kyouya estaba ahí con su cara molestia. Él rubio ni se había dado cuenta que había sido seguido por su compañero.

—Tamaki, luego te ocupas de asuntos de otros salones, pero ahora ven a ayudar a TU salón. - Lo arrastró con él hacia el otro lado del festival. Tamaki solo deja un charco de lágrimas al avanzar.

La gente comenzó a movilizarse de nuevo y hacer como que no paso nada.

Haruhi solo miró al cielo —Espero que esto termine pronto. - Bostezó de cansancio.

\- Toma Haruhi - les dio las hojas.

—Gracias, Hikaru. - las agarró. - El presidente nos dijo que tenemos que ir hacia allá a repartir los que quedan.

-¡BUENO! —Dijeron contentos mientras se palmeaban sus manos de alegría. - ¡Ya mero terminamos! - bailaban contentos.

—Si si ... - dijeron con aburrimiento la pequeña castaña.

_Quince minutos después._

Repartían contentos los últimos panfletos que quedaban a las personas que pasaban.

—Haruhi ¿Quieres yakisoba? yo invito. - le pidió amablemente Hikaru.

\- ¿En serio? —Murmuró contenta Haruhi. —Anda ya, te lo agradecería mucho Hikaru, ya casi no me queda dinero.

Kaoru se tuvo contento. - ¿Y para mi también Hikaru? - puso cara de cachorro.

Había mucho ruido alrededor. Fuegos artificiales lanzados cada segundo. Gente gritando fuertemente.

—Si, si, si - dijo cerrando los ojos - También te invito Kaoru.

-¡Si! ~ - dijo contento mostrando una enorme sonrisa por comer yakisoba.

Los tres se acercaron a pedir las yakisobas. Kaoru y Haruhi andaban observando como niños pequeños el proceso de hacer aquella comida. Kaoru se muestra como todo un curioso prestando la atención a la explicación de Haruhi.

Hikaru se apartó un poco para acomodar su ropa y sacar su cartera para buscar el dinero.

\- ¡Guau! - Escuchó el asombro desde el megáfono un poco lejos de donde estaban. - ¡La conejita y la dulce princesa han pasado el primer obstáculo sin ningun problema! ¡No hay duda alguna, llevan la delantera!

—Pff, que ruidosos hijo. - se rasco el oído. - ¿Dulce princesa? que nombre más estúpido. —Se burló.

Kaoru se arrepintió se alzó de nuevo y miró a ambos lados.

\- Hikaru ¿Lo que gritan del megáfono es del evento de las parejas? —Sintió que alzó un poco más la voz.

—¿Cómo mierda quieres que sepa Kaoru? —Respondió desinteresadamente —Aunque a juzgar por los estúpidos nombres que acabo de escuchar, me juego a que si.

—Ya ya veo rascándose su mejilla disimulando, se acercó a Haruhi y le murmuró. —Haruhi ¿Ya comenzó el evento de nuestro salón?

Haruhi miró su reloj que estaba en su muñeca. —Si, hace unos ocho minutos que llegaron.

—Mierda. - murmuró Kaoru por lo bajo. ¿Qué excusa pondría para alejarse de ellos?

—¿Mm? - se presenció Hikaru consideróQué te sucede Kaoru?

Kaoru ya había dado con la excusa perfecta. De la nada opto por una pose dramática digna del presidente de su Club. Tanto Hikaru como Haruhi se sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Dios mio! - dijo Kaoru mientras se pegaba a la pared - ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—¿Olvidar que Kaoru? —Pregunto Haruhi.

Hikaru estaba a la expectativa de su hermano.

—Le prometí a Honey sempai que lo ayudaría en su salón —les contestó.

¿Prometiste que? ¿Un Honey sempai? - le grito Hikaru escéptico. - Kaoru, pero ¿Acabamos de sermonear un tono por lo de Haruhi y tu prometiste ayudar a Honey sempai?

—Pero Honey sempai tiene un Mori sempai, Kaoru —le recordó Haruhi. En ese momento el señor les entregó las listas de yakisoba. Gracias. —Haruhi codeo a Hikaru para que pagará.

Kaoru solo bajo la mirada. Ninguno se estaba creyendo su teatro. ¿Qué coño haría ahora? Entonces se acercó a ellos, Hikaru ya había entregado el dinero y se guardaba el cambio en su cartera cuando Kaoru lo agarro por el cuello y lo alejo de Haruhi. La chica sola se quedó confundida por la lejanía repentina de los gemelos.

¿Kaoru? Hikaru confuso - ¿Qué te sucede?

—Escucha, hermano —le hablo en voz baja.

\- Mmm— se quedó pensativo Hikaru— ¿Para qué rayos quiero quedarme solo con Haruhi? ¡No te entiendo!

Le dio un golpe en la cabeza. - ¡Vamos, Hikaru! solo aprovecha esto ¿va?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras?

—No tardare, te lo juro.

Hikaru bajo la mirada un poco triste de que su hermano lo alejara. —¿No puedo ir también?

—¡Hikaru! —Lo reprendió a Kaoru. No voy a tardar.

-Todo bien. —Ambos se dieron un mini abrazo.

—Bueno, en un ratito regreso chicos —se despidió Kaoru rápido.

Haruhi igual se despidió alzando su mano pero no le dio tiempo de decir qué - ¿Entonces Hikaru que hacemos?

Hikaru andaba distraído exactamente — ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó Haruhi?

Haruhi señalo que tenían tres yakisoba y solo eran dos personas las que estaban presentes. - Con esto.

—Guardemos el de Kaoru cuando vuelva.

\- Bien. —Le sonrió a Hikaru.

**A los mismos minutos en el estrado del evento "Be my valentine"**

\- ¡Genial! - Ambas se abrazaban de alegría detrás del escenario —¡Hemos pasado la etapa!

Yuri se asomó - Quedan solo pocos equipos en pasarlos.

Aristia vio que todavía había otra pareja que se seguía inscribiendo. —Veo que todavía sigue abierta las inscripciones.

—Probablemente ya mero las cierran. - dijo de forma casual.

—Lo más seguro —contestó Aristia.

El personal se acercó a la pareja.

—¡Enhorabuena Conejita y la Dulce princesa! —Les entregó unas tarjetas de respuesta. —Para la siguiente etapa, nosotros les haremos preguntas y tienen que responder exactamente lo que elegiría su pareja. ¡Veamos que tanto saben sobre su pareja!

—Entiendo —dijeron embajadas.

—En un ratito les aviso, ahora que termina la primera etapa. A partir de este momento tienen un período de descanso. - les dijo la coordinadora —¡Suerte a ambas!

Ellas hicieron una reverencia.

—Joder, por los nervios me están dando de ir al baño. - Evaluó Tia. - Creo que comí muchos takoyakis.

Yuri se río - Probablemente ¿Quieres ir al baño?

-Si.

—Oye tú. —Hablo Yuri una persona al azar que pasaba a su lado. - ¿Los baños en donde están?

—Están por ese cubículo - la menuda chica señaló.

—Muchas gracias amiga. —Dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, Yuri.

-De nada. - la chica siguió su camino

—Vamos, Tia.

\- Claro

Tanto Tia como Yuri se alejaron de la multitud donde se realiza el evento hacia los cubículos que estaban a un costado un poco alejados.

\- ¿Me esperas?

—Claro, aquí estaré Tia, solo que estaré pendiente por si nos llaman.

\- Bien. - fue lo último que dijo Tia porque enseguida entró al baño.

_Tres minutos después_ .

Kaoru que busca una Tía con urgencia por el evento, finalmente se divide finalmente su mejor amiga de ella y se acercó hacia ella.

Yuri en ese momento se había acercado a un panfleto que estaba tirado en el suelo y leía, era la invitación a la "Prueba de valor" del salón a los que asistían los gemelos millonarios. Leyó donde se realizaba y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaban muy cerca de ellos, grabó que Aristia mencionó algo de no querer acercarse a donde se encontraban sus jefes.

\- ¡Hashimoto! - Le gritó Kaoru mientras se acercaba.

Yuri se sobresalto por tal grito. Estaba encismada en sus pensamientos ¿Si? —Ella se dio cuenta que era uno de los gemelos Hitachiin que Tia atendía. - ¿Hitachiin-sama? - murmuró muy por lo bajo - Hablando del diablo.

—¿Ha visto a Evans por aquí? - Le pregunto sin rodeos.

Yuri no respondió al instante. - ¿Para que la buscas?

—La busco para que me acompañe al evento de "Be my valentine" - le contestó. - ¿La haz visto? estabas con ella ¿no?

Yuri apretó sus puños sin que el se diera cuenta. —Si, pero nos separamos. Ella me dijo que iría a ver unas cosas por el ala del norte.

—¿Por Por ahí? ¿Solo porque Hikaru le dijo que no se acercará a nuestro evento?

Yuri no estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con los gemelos cuando llegó Aristia.

¿Él le dijo a Tia que no se acercara por aquí? - le hizo la pregunta directa.

Kaoru exhalo. - Escucha, sé que mi hermano es un poco intenso en su forma de ser. - Yuri lo interrumpió.

\- Esa no es una forma de ser, ustedes piensan que pueden ordenar a cualquiera solo porque tienen dinero - le debatió la chica castaña.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! —Intentaba defenderse.

—Tia me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. —Empezó a reclamar— Me ha dicho que ustedes son el peor demonio que pudo la tierra tener, que tanto tu como tu hermano son unos imbéciles que se aprovechan de la gente, ella preferiría atender a Tamaki-sama antes que ustedes. Inclusive me dijo que le robaron un beso ¿Qué tan malditos deben ser para acosarla de esa forma? A ella le da asco atenderlos. - Para esta parte Kaoru tendrá que se le oprimía su corazón. - ¡Con ninguno de sus trucos podemos hacer que ella los quiera porque ella en definitiva los odia! ¡Gemelos necesitados! —Terminó de decir.

Kaoru desvío la mirada y apretó sus puños. ¿Qué era eso que quería salir de sus ojos? ¿De verdad eran lágrimas que amenazaban por salir?

Por el megáfono —¡Con esto, hemos terminado las inscripciones y la primera etapa!

Él no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación, por mucho que Haruhi le dijera que entre su hermano y él, era el más maduro no podía con esto. - Entiendo. —Bajo su mirada. - Entrando los sentimientos de Evans, gracias p-por decírmelo.— miraba a los lados tratando de contenerse. Finalmente miró a la mejor amiga de ella. —Discúlpame. —Y terminó rápidamente hacia los puestos para finalmente perderse entre la multitud.

Unos minutos después de salir Tía como nueva, podría haber perdido peso y estaba renovado. Se acercó a su amiga pero observo que ella miraba fijamente hacia los puestos.

—¿Qué miras Yuri? —Preguntó inocentemente.

— ¿Qué? —Se movió frenéticamente— ¡Ah! ¡Nada!

\- ¿Mmm? —Hizo el sonido Tia expectante. —¿De verdad Yuri?

—¡Claro que si, Tia! - la abrazo amistosamente.

Por el megáfono.— ¡La siguiente etapa esta por comenzar! ¡Parejas reuniros que vamos a empezar!

—¡Oh, rayos! - grito Yuri alarmada. —¡Ya va a empezar! ¡Vamos tía! —La aureola del brazo y salieron corriendo.

Honey que estaba encima de Mori vieron a Evans pasar a su lado siendo llevada por una chica de cabello castaño. Habían sido olímpicamente ignorados por Tía, pero eso no era culpa de ella, es que el tiempo ya las comías.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Esa no es Tia-chan? —Preguntó Honey a Mori.

Mori las vio irse hacia detrás del escenario. - Si, era Evans.

\- ¿Qué deben hacer? ~ - solicitó alegremente. —Más tarde invitaré a Tia-chan a mi fiesta de té, ¿Qué opinas Takashi?

\- Probablemente le gustase a Evans, Mitsukuni.

\- Jeje ¿verdad? - dijo jovialmente —Ella tiene nuestra edad y aun así me trata como "sama" - murmuró Honey. ¿Ah? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Tia-chan no está con Kao-chan y Hika-chan?

No lo sé Mitsukuni.

\- Mmm —hizo un puchero Honey por las respuestas secas de Mori.— Bueno, por ahora vamos con ellos ahora que ya terminamos en nuestro salón. A Tama-chan todavía le falta un poco para terminar con su cafetería de vampira temática.

\- Si, Kyouya ya me mandó un mensaje que se reunirá en unos minutos en el edificio donde se encuentra Haruhi. - respondió Takashi

\- ¡Yeihh! ~ —Brinco Honey encima de Takashi —¡Reunión del club anfitrión! Takashi, entremos a la "Prueba de valor" que el salón de Haru-chan hizo.

Takashi asintió. Y seguieron en su camino.

**Del otro lado del patio.**

**Cerca de la entrada a la "Prueba de valor"**

Hikaru y Haruhi se la andaban pasando bien mientras degustaban la yakisoba que había comprado Hikaru.

\- ¡Está muy rico! —Habló - Haruhi mientras comía bocados enormes. - Dioses, si qué tengo hambre.

\- Me alegra que te guste Haruhi. - le contestó sinceramente alegre.

Haruhi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. La yakisoba de Kaoru estaba a su lado en espera de su dueño.

\- Aunque, ya tardo Kaoru. - no podría falta la descripción de su hermano.

—Si ... usan Haruhi— Pero esta con Honey sempai, Hikaru tienes que dejarlo libre, recuerda que no siempre pueden estar juntos.

—Ya sé, pero yo inquieta. ¿Sabes? —Miro a Haruhi.— Ya que soy el hermano mayor, quiero ver siempre el bienestar de mi hermano menor.

—Pero tu rebasas los límites Hikaru. —Le dijo directamente. - Eres muy posesivo.

A Hikaru le cayó como un balde de agua a su cabeza.

—¡Ahh! - hizo un pequeño grito de frustración —Ya se. Entiendo tu punto —se rascó su cabeza. Vio que Haruhi tenía un poco de salsa cerca de su boca. - Haruhi

-¿Si? - le contestó.

—Tienes un poco de salsa en tu cara. — murmuraba mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, estaba muy tentado a quitarle la salsa con su lengua.

Haruhi todavía no se había dado cuenta de la acción. que quería hacer Hikaru. Pero se vio frenéticamente detenido por el chico mayor que ellos.

—¡Ahhh! —Era Tamaki que ya no tenía su trayectoria de Drácula que con su mano agarró la cara de Hikaru y lo mando lejos. —Haruhi ¿Qué te iba a hacer el maldito gemelo?

—Tamaki-sempai pues Hikaru me ha dicho que tengo un poco de salsa en la cara. Consideró Haruhi antipática, ni viendo el riesgo de la situación.

\- ¿Salsa en la cara? - dijo con horror. — Hikaru ¿Te ibas a usar de esa forma de mi pobre angelito?

¿Pobre angelito? - murmuraron al unísono ambos.

—Tamaki-sempai exageras la situación —le reprendió la pequeña chica.

—Si Tono, estas pasado —se burló Hikaru, aprovechando. - ¿Qué no tienes otras cosas por hacer?

Tamaki que estaba de nuevo siendo regañado como un pequeño cachorro se refugio en Kyouya. —Kyouya, ¡nuestra hija se puso rebelde!

Kyouya se acomodó los lentes. —Tamaki, deja de hacerte el llorón.

—P-pero —hizo su puchero.

Kyouya opto por ignorarlo y se acercó a ellos. - ¿En donde está Kaoru?

\- Con Honey sempai y Morí sempai —respondió Hikaru.

—Kyouya sempai ¿En dónde está tu sirvienta? —Preguntó Hikaru.

—Ella no pudo venir. - cerró su libreta, no quería responder más allá.— ¿Y su sirvienta Hikaru?

Hikaru se acomodó su cabello. — Por allá paseando. - desvió la mirada.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que no querían decir más por lo que se alejaron.

—Haruhi ¿quieres ir conmigo a la prueba de valor? - preguntó expectante Tamaki

\- ¡Menuda molestia! - es lo único que dijo Haruhi.

Fue en este momento que los chicos de tercero encontraron a los de segundo y primero.

—Haru-chan - gritó alegre Honey abalanzadose a Haruhi.

\- ¡¿Miel sempai ?! - Gritó Haruhi de la sorpresa siendo abrazada por el chico más pequeño.

—¡Te extrañe Haru-chan! —Se movía como un gatito. —Es cierto, quería decirles qu-

\- ¿Honey-sempai? - evitó a Hikaru extrañado interrumpiendolo. - ¿Ya terminaron su evento?

—Si - dijo alegre Honey. — Nos cansamos ¿Verdad, Takashi?

Takashi solo asintió.

—¿Qué les ayudó Kaoru? —Lanzó la pregunta.

—¿Kao-chan? ¿De que hablas? - inocentemente mientras dejaba libre libre a Haruhi.

—¿Mm? - dijo Haruhi - Kaoru nos dijo a Hikaru ya mi que iría contigo a ayudarte al festival.

Honey miró a Haruhi y luego miro a Takashi. Tamaki y Kyouya escuchaban atentamente a un costado.

—No hemos visto para nada a Kao-chan —respondió con un deje de confusión. - ¿Por qué?

—Entonces Kaoru no fue con ustedes identificados en voz baja, dando unos pasos atrás. ¿Entonces qué fue? —Grabar que Kaoru le dijo que quería dejar a solas a Haruhi ya él. ¿Será por eso? ¡No! - ¿No puede ser? Localizar en voz alta.

Todos lo miraron extrañado. ¿Kaoru fue a por Evans? Eso tiene sentido, mucho sentido.

Sin decirle nada a nadie salió en busca de Kaoru. Todos quedaron pasmados.

—¿Dónde está fue Hika-chan? —Preguntó Miel con su inocencia.

\- Creo que a buscar a Kaoru.— respondió Haruhi.

—Es lo más probable —mencionó Tamaki.

—¿Lo más probable? —Preguntó Haruhi.

-¡Oh yes! Quería decirles que vi a Tia-chan yendo al evento de "Be my Valentine" - mencionó Honey en tono alegre. — ¿Y si vamos a apoyarla?

Haruhi se llevó su mano a su barbilla analizando. — ¿Kaoru? ¿Estará con Tía?

—¿Hikaru se dio cuenta y fue a buscarlo? - terminó de decir Kyouya.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. ¡Tiene sentido! Kaoru debe estar en el evento con Aristia y Hikaru se molestaría co. Kaoru por engañarlo y estar con ella.

—Conociendo a Hikaru ¡Puede que arme un escándalo! —Grito Tamaki asustado. - ¡Todos! ¡A buscar a los gemelos!

Honey hizo ademán de llevarse la mano a su frente como soldado. Los demás optaron por correr de una vez. Tamaki, Kyouya y Haruhi fueron juntos, al igual que Honey y Morí.

**Cerca del escenario. Entre la multitud que veían el evento.**

Kaoru solo caminaba vagamente tratando de alejar las palabras que le había dicho Hashimoto. Aunque el no quiera aceptarlo, ella tenía en parte razón. Era obvio, que Aristia le odiara en gran parte por la manera en que Hikaru la consideró.

—Maldita sea —decía a la nada. No pudo encontrar un tiempo en Aristia y se había terminado el tiempo de las inscripciones al evento de las parejas. —¡Al diablo con ese maldito evento! - maldijo

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hoho! - se escucho la risa de una chica a la vez que tomaba fotos con su cámara profesional hacia el escenario. —¡Que maravilloso amor! ¡Saben mucho la una a la otra!

—¿Renge? —Se apartó Kaoru miró — ¿Otaku-chan?

\- ¿Cómo que Otaku-chan? —Le regañó Renge. —Solo admiro el afecto del amor en toda su palabra. - dijo devotamente.

—Como mar. Kaoru se cruzo de brazos con molestia.

Por el megáfono —¡Parece que la conejita y la dulce princesa quieren llevar el premio a su casa! ¡Han pasado la etapa!

¿Y tu hermano? - preguntó casual Renge mientras seguía tomando fotos.

Kaoru ignoraba el escenario. —Con Haruhi.

—Ya veo, ¿Por qué no estas con ellos?

—Decidí dar un paseo solo ¿Hay algún problema? - se irritó de alguna forma Kaoru.

—Para nada ~ —respondió mientras reproducía las fotos en su cámara. - ¡Son perfectas!

Por el megáfono - ¡El público aclama un beso entre la conejita y la dulce princesa! ¡Beso!

\- ¡Kyaaaa! ~ - grito fuertemente Renge mientras se tomaba sus manos de alegria, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor. Estaba en sus imaginaciones. —¡Oh dios! Siempre lo he dicho ¡El amor viene de muchas formas! ¡Tal como doki doki con Takuya y Shouto se aman!

Kaoru había brincado por el repentino cambio de Renge a una enamorada.

Escuchó que la multitud empezaban a gritar - ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

También Renge lo comenzó a hacer mientras sostenía su cámara y hacia zoom - ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

El chico por fin miró al escenario, lugar donde la tal Conejita y la Dulce princesa tuvieron una demostración de amor. Su cara al principio mostró una molestia y aburrimiento por tanto escándalo.

Pero cuando tenían que ver bien quiénes eran la parejita que estaba en el foco de atención, se asombró y se movió de su posición por el susto.

—¿Aristía? - planteó incrédulo.

Renge que no logro escuchar lo que dijo Kaoru —Qué dijiste Kao—

El chico ya no estaba a su lado. Bajo su cámara y lo empezamos a buscar por todos los lados hasta que lo vio corriendo.

\- ¿A dónde vas Kaoru? - Gritó a todo pulmón pero el chico ya no podía escucharla.

Pero su respuesta ya la tenía, Kaorú iba directo al escenario. ¿Podrá ser? ¡Que emoción! más se emocionó Renge y se acercó empujando a la multitud para tomar mejores fotos con su cámara.

**Cerca del escenario. Por los puestos de comida. Al mismo tiempo.**

Hikaru miraba por todos los lados en busca de Kaoru. El no podría hallarlo en ningún lado. Apretaba los puños por la impotencia. ¿El estaba con Evans? ¿Y le mintio? Maldita sea.

Sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Volteó a verlo y se encontró con Honey y Mori.

—¿Por qué me siguen? - les pidió. Esta vez olvidó las formalidades. - ¿Qué quieren ... sempais? - lo dijo arrastrando.

—Estamos ayudándote Hika-chan - contestó Cariño.

—¿Ayudándome? - les interrogó.

—Por supuesto. - dijo preocupado Honey.

Hikaru volteó la mirada ignorandolos y continuó en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Buscas a Tia-chan ó Kao-chan? - Apuñaló a Hikaru con esa pregunta.

Se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta.

Por el megáfono —¡Parece que la conejita y la dulce princesa quieren llevar el premio a su casa! ¡Han pasado la etapa!

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron cuando escuchó el anuncio - ¿Otra vez esa estúpida dulce princesa? - Murmuró mirando a la multitud.

Fue aquí cuando recordó. "Dulce princesa" se tambaleó un poco al recordar cierto recuerdo.

_Dos semanas atrás. _  
_Habitación de Aristia Evans._

_Ella se sintió escribiendo una novela en su libreta sentada en su silla con el escritorio enfrente, tan encismada estaba en sus pensamientos e imaginación que no escuchó que Hikaru había invadido su cuarto y se había acercado a ella sigilosamente._

_El susodicho estaba a espaldas de ella, su cabeza sobresalía a la de ella y podía leer un poco de lo que escribía. Cuando Tía se dio cuenta se rápidamente rápido de su asiento y lo aparto de ella._

\- _¡Auch! —Se quejo falsamente del dolor que Aristia le había hecho. _\- _¡Que agresiva eres Evans!_

\- _Ni te dolió, mentiroso. _\- _Volteó su mirada. Acomodó su silla de nuevo. _\- _¿Qué quieres Hitachiin-sama? ¿Por qué invade mi cuarto sin permiso?_

\- _¿Debo pedir permiso? _\- _le respondió de una forma pícara. -_ \- _No sabía que tenía que pedir permiso. Además ¿Hitachiin-sama? ¡Que ridículo, dime quién soy yo!_

_Eso molestó a Aristia, ya que si algo odiaba, era la invasión de su privacidad preciada. _\- _Si, lo debes de pedir._

_Se acercó peligrosamente a ella. _\- _¿Quién soy yo, Evans?_

_No se acobardo. Lo enfrento con la mirada. _\- _Hikaru Hitachiin ¿Qué quieres?_

\- _Así me gusta, que sepas quien soy._

\- _¡Qué estúpido! _\- _escupió a un lado con un dejar de asco y burla. _\- _¡Tú siempre que dices que quieres ser diferenciado y luego no! ¿Te gusta contradecirte?_

_-_ \- _Que modales tan sucios tienes ante tu amo. _\- _arrastró las palabras._

_Aristia se acercó a un propósito más a él causando que Hikaru retroceda por instinto._

_Ella le hizo las señas de que se fuera pero él se resistió. Ella se envió de nuevo y comenzó a escribir ignorandolo, él resoplo._

_Ella lo miró y él se cruzó de brazos y con las yemas de sus dedos tamboireleaba su brazo. Elle rodó los ojos y lo ignoró por segunda vez._

_En un arranque de descontrol le quitó la libreta provocando que el bolígrafo de Aristia dibujara una terrible línea hasta el borde._

\- _Vamos a ver_ \- _alzó la libreta de tal forma que ella ni estirando sus brazos podrían alcanzarlo._

\- _¡Devuélvemelo Hikaru! _\- _Gritaba a todo pulmón. Pero era inútil, no puede alcanzarlo._

\- _¡Jajaja! _\- _se reía por los intentos. Empezó a leer lo que ella escribió. Aristia continuaba luchando, no se daba por vencida. _\- _¿Dulce princesa? Que descripción más estúpida ¡Igual que su narración!_

\- _Suéltalo, Hikaru_ \- _sus lágrimas amenazaban por caer_ \- _¡Eso que te importa! _\- _se acercaban al borde de la cama._

\- _¿Qué un príncipe de armadura plateada la rescatará? _\- _planteó con burla -_ \- _¡¿Qué es esto ?! ¿Un cuento de niños mediocres? Y la dulce princesa será besada por el príncipe de armadura plateada, se casarán y tendrán mucho dinero. Vaya cliché._

Aristia lo empujó, él no pudo evitar la caída por lo que agarró de la mano a Aristia y la arrastro hacia él. Cayeron en la cama de ella. Hikaru se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared.

\- _Mierda _\- _maldijo Hikaru. Soltó a Tia y se masajeo su cabeza. _\- _¡Eres una maldita agresiva!_

\- _¡Tú lo eres igual! _\- _le gritó. Aristia estaba apoyada en su pecho pero ellos no dijeron nada- ¡Eso no había pasado si me hubieras entregado de buena manera la libreta! - vio que él había bajado la libreta y se la arrebato rápidamente. Contenta se incorporó un poco._

\- _¿Aristia? _\- _había escuchado tal golpe, que Kaoru que había tenido en su habitación podía escuchar el forcejeo entre ella y Hikaru. _\- _¿Estás bien? _\- _los miraba a ambos desde la puerta, había apoyado en el marco._

_Hikaru alzó las manos en son de paz. _\- _Ya, ya tienes en tus manos Evans. _\- _empujó a Aristia a un lado y se comprometieron. Tratando de disimular algo. Se llevó su mano a rascarse su espalda de vergüenza disimulada. Pasó a un lado de su hermano._

_-_ \- _¿Te visualizas en ella Evans? _\- _Supuso a la nada Hikaru. _\- _¿necesitada de amor y dinero?_

_Pero ella sabía lo que se refería, ambos miraron la libreta en sus manos. "La dulce princesa"_

_Hikaru tocó el hombro de su hermano en señal de que lo siguió. Kaoru encogió los hombros, intentó no preguntar y siguió a su hermano mayor en silencio._

Hikaru miraba sus manos por el recuerdo que había llegado súbitamente a su cabeza.

\- ¡Evans! - gritó a la nada. Sus dientes rechinaban - Ev—

Fue interrumpido por Honey sempai.

-¡Guau! ¡Takashi subeme! - Honey sempai se subió a Mori sempai para ver más claramente el escenario. —¡Es ella! ¿Está con una chica? - pidió miel asombrado. ¿Hika-chan lo ves?

Por el megáfono - ¡El público aclama un beso entre la conejita y la dulce princesa! ¡Beso!

Solo hasta que escuchó de nuevo el apodo se dio cuenta que sucedió y de donde se probó el sonido.

Empujó a las personas para ver mejor.

Para este entonces todos vitoreaban —¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Él pensaba que encontraría a Kaoru con Aristia en el estrado, pero no fue así. Para empezar era imposible, el apodo de la dulce princesa lo escuchó incluso cuando Kaoru estaba con ellos. Pero lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

¿Hashimoto y Evans?

—¡No puede ser! —Gritó enojado Hikaru.

Haninozuka lo escuchó. En el instante que lo vio, Hikaru ya se acercaba directo al escenario, era una escena que lo iba a venir. - Vamos con los demás, Takashi. —Murmuró al oído de su compañero.

Mori se movió hacia donde se encontraban Tamaki, Kyouya y Haruhi que también veían el escenario sonrojados. Honey fue el único que se dio cuenta que en el escenario no solo Hikaru se habia movido, también Kaoru desde el otro extremo iba. —Vaya, que interesante - dijo para si mismo.

Y aquí estamos. Hikaru y Kaoru me habian arrastrado lejos de Yuri. Todos tenían contenido el aliento.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - dijo Aristia por ser interrumpida de la nada.

Trató soltarse de ambos pero ellos se resistieron.

—¿Qué mierda ibas a hacer Evans?

—Qué hacías Aristia?

\- ¡Que les importa gemelos! —Los enfrentó a la cara.

El presentador finalmente pudo. No entiendo, pero los gemelos Hitachiin han apartado a la dulce princesa de la conejita.

Yuri entonces dijo - ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡En serio, lo están arruinando! ¡Déjenla! - se acercó a forcejear para que la suelten.

Hikaru que como siempre era grosero agarró la muñeca de Aristia y le quitó la mano que tenía Kaoru y la arrastró afuera del escenario a Aristia dejando a su hermano y la amiga de ella sobre el estrado.

Todos murmuraban, Tamaki había tenido las manos a su cara en señal de derrota pues los gemelos si hicieron su escenita.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que en efecto todos los veían, le dio vergüenza y optó por bajar del escenario seguido de Yuri.

Ya más apartado del escenario se encontraban peleando Aristia con Hikaru.

—Puedes explicarme por qué te acercaste a mi cuando tu me habías dejado en claro que no me acercará a ti? - le pregunto molesta.— En serio no te entiendo Hitachiin. ¿Y encima en el evento donde todos nos ven?

—¿Y tú qué me dices? - le debatió irritado— ¿deberías besarte con esa chica? ¿Estas en tus sentidos Evans?

—¿Me vas a hablar a mi de eso? ¿En serio? - alzaba la voz muy fuerte mientras forcejeaba para que la suelte de la muñeca - ¡Tú que te pasas de amoroso con tu propio hermano!

—¡Eso es solo marketing!

-¿Márketing? ¡Hasta en la mansión lo haces!

El tenía una mirada impotente y llorosa, no podía controlar sus emociones.

—¿En serio la ibas a besar? —La empujó a la pared.

—¿Y qué si sí? eso no me define. - le respondió duramente.

El soltó su muñeca y con su puño le dio un golpe a la pared. Estaba enojado.

—No puedes hacer eso. — mencionó— tú no eres así.

—Tú no eres nadie que me pueda decir eso.

— Si lo soy.

— ¡No! - le gritó.

—Puedo ...— sus palabras eran como un dulce cuchillo - porque soy tu amo.

Rompió la barrera y la beso, ella llevó sus manos a su pecho tratando de alejarlo pero no pudo. Intentaba evitar abrir la boca, no quería que le robará un beso más intenso pero fue en vano. El señor sus labios lo que provocó su entrada.

La estaba besando intensamente, las mejillas de ambos y sus cuerpos empezaban a calentarse por la tensión.

Kaoru los había encontrado en el rincón apartado del evento, los vio ahí ... besándose. Escucho un sonido, y vio que la amiga de Tia, Yurika lo había seguido hasta ahí.

Se volteo rápidamente y le agarro del brazo llevándola lejos de ahí lo que provocó que le gritará.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Hitachiin-sama?

—Solo cállate y ven conmigo. - él no quiso voltear la mirada. Resoplo, por hoy Aristia será solo de Hikaru.

Si algo sabía, es que por un tiempo sería así. Ellos no sabían compartir con alguien ajeno a ellos.

Habían terminado su beso, ella se alejó un poco de Hikaru. El vio ese movimiento y el abrazo para que no se escapara.

—¡Por dios Hikaru ya basta! - le reprendió.

Hikaru la ignoró y saco su celular para después marcar. El sonido no tardo mucho en ser atendido.

—¿Noah? - mencionó.

¿Noah? Aristia ¿qué quería el chico del mayordomo?

—Llama al chófer, dile que nos venga a buscar ¡Ya! - ordenó Hikaru y colgó al instante.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Nos vamos ya.

—¡No! ¡Ni siquiera he visto a Haruhi ni a los demás!

—Es una orden Evans.— la miró a los ojos —Te vas conmigo.

Por fin se soltó de su abrazo y comenzó a caminar indignada. Hikaru no se lo tendrá y le paso su brazo por su cuello y hombros.

Ella le mordió el dedo.

—¡Maldita sea Evans! - grito enojado Hikaru.

Ella había echado a correr pero rápidamente había perdido y la alzó como un costal.

—¿Tiene un arriesgar el vestido que mi madre te dio? ¿No te importa? Que desagradecida eres Aristia.

Eso detuvo a Evans de su berrinche. Era cierto, no podría darse el lujo de arruinar el vestido. Hikaru avanzo con Evans cargada por el instituto sin importarle el más mínimo comentario que tuvimos alrededor pues el ridículo había sido hecho ya.

Divisó a su hermano y al Host Club. Todos se habían quedado callados, Kaoru había respondido algunas preguntas.

Kaoru se acercó a ellos.— ¿Qué harás Hikaru?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Nos vamos ya! Tu también Kaoru. —Le ordenó su hermano mayor— ¡Vamos a casa ya!

Kaoru asintió. Ambos se despidieron, Hikaru la bajo pero la mantenía agarrada de la mano para que no escapara. Ella se despidió brevemente para que después se la lleve.

Yuri se habia pasado pasmada sin saber que hacer. Tamaki la tranquilizó y le dijo que la llevaría a su casa. A eso le gustó mucho a Yuri.

—Haruhi ¿ves eso bien? - pregunto Honey sin rodeos.

Haruhi exhalo lentamente. — Hikaru no conoce bien la palabra "amor" el está deformando la palabra.

—¿Creo que le hace falta clases?

— Y muchas, para el— haruhi—el ser rico cree que puede tenerlo todo. —Se encogió de hombros, no era su problema.

Aquel día todos lo recordarán. Muy pronto se acercaba la fiesta de gala que se celebraía en la mansión Hitachiin. Los rumores andarían por todos los rincones.

Y yo estaríamos en medio, siendo codiciada por los gemelos durante un tiempo. Tiempo en que me daría cuenta que estaba siendo una sadomasoquista. ¿Si no por que rayos aguantaría su temperamento y su forma de ser? No me culpen, ellos también lo son. Les encanta que lo haga. Todos tenemos un fetiche y fantasía, y el mio son ellos ¿Y los de ellos? yo.

Por más que lo niegue, muchas cosas son difíciles de evitar.

**05/03/20**

**Hola a todos, volví rápidamente y al parecer me explico un poco narrando los sucesos. Quiero aclarar que suceden eventos parecidos y no al manga, sucede en el primer año del instituto pero pues es normal, algunas cosas coinciden otras no.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Perdón por Hikaru, el es bien culero xD**

**TRIVIALIDADES**

**¿Qué creen que sea la futura profesión de Aristia?**

**¡Nos vemos en la fiesta de gala! **

**un review ;v**


	9. Una fiesta de máscaras agridulce Parte I

Después de aquello, habíamos regresando a su mansión pero enseguida dimos un pie, Hikaru me dejó atrás y se encerró con su gemelo en su cuarto. Ni tocando su puerta se dignaron a abrirme para preguntarles "¿Qué onda con su reacción gemelos del demonio?"

Aquello de Hikaru Hitachiin fue totalmente patético, ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme y después alejarme? Simplemente me dijo que me vaya, como una orden. En serio, que no entendía a Hikaru. Resople indignada y me encerré en mi cuarto a escorar mis prioridades sobre ellos.

.

.

.

.

De aquella vez entró el último mes del año: Diciembre. Mes en las que las parejas se reunían y comían pastel. Como yo, no tenía pareja porque el descarado de Setsu me engañó, me la pasaría esta vez si es que mi mamá me aceptaba... pasármela con mi familia aunque no es normal en Japón estar en familia, lo más común es estar con tu pareja.

Las clases avanzaban lentamente, Yuri no hizo mención alguna de lo sucedido pero por si se preguntaban: Sí, si ganamos el premio del primer lugar. Tanto Yuri como yo nos dividimos el premio.

En cuestión del dinero no hubo ningún problema, con eso pagué una parte de la deuda que tenían mis padres y por supuesto, les dije lo que había hecho pero ellos ya lo sabían cuando en una columna del periódico sobresalia el evento. Les di la explicación de lo sucedido, pero cuando Yuzuha Hitachiin, la mamá de los gemelos, se enteró los regañó como si no hubiera un mañana por hacer semejante escándalo. Enseguida ella había mandado a retirar todos los periódicos del país para que no se divulgará la noticia de sus hijos.

Yo no supe que tanto les dijo su mamá pero aquella vez Hikaru y Kaoru se veían muy deprimentes, permanecieron un tiempo alejados de mi, solo dándome ordenes ocasionales. Tengo que destacar que eso fue como una bomba de alegría para mi, sentí que podía ser más libre mientras que no me mandaban a llamar a cada rato.

Para cuando llego el correo y me di cuenta que era la tan afamada ropa de pareja, ni me dio tiempo de admirarlo porque justo en ese preciso instante, para el colmo, Hikaru se había asomado a checar el correo buscando una carta de quién sabe quién. El desgraciado entendió cuando me vio con el paquete, sobre de qué era lo que contenía en su interior y parecía que el diablo se le metió porque me arrebató la ropa e hizo que Noah tirará el conjunto. Claro el idiota se había salido con la suya. Pero en la noche de aquel día Noah se escabullo y me devolvió la ropa. El solo había fingido tirarla. ¿Cómo no agradecer a Noah? Él único que me cuida en esta horrible mansión.

¿Pero que me ocurría? no importaba que tanto me distrajera algo en mi estaba mal y eso era que yo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Hikaru Hitachiin.

Durante las clases pensaba en él. Llegando a la casa lo veía animadamente jugando con su hermano, era imposible evitarlo y cuando me veía se la pasaba molestandome con sus típicas bromas. Siempre viéndolo porque no tenía otra opción. Para llegada la noche, soñaba siempre con él. ¿Qué rayos pasaba en mi mente? ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo?

—Recuerda Aristia —me detenía en el pasillo. —El es menor que tú y además tú estúpido jefe. —me golpeaba las mejillas en señal de intentar razonar. —Tu estúpido jefe que no puedes desobedecer.

Hikaru apareció justo en ese momento como por arte de magia y pasó a mi lado con una sonrisa traviesa, no sin antes decirme:

—¿Por qué te golpeas a ti misma? —me susurró mientras sopló un poco en mi oído, acto que me erizó mi piel. —Evans ¿debería llamar al psiquiátrico? —soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras entraba a su cuarto.

—¡Aish! —golpeé el piso molesta. ¡Siempre estaba ahí!

—¡Ahj! —escuché una queja, por las escaleras subía Kaoru despacio. A juzgar por su estado, llegaba cansado. Temprano en la mañana tuvieron una sesión de fotos para modelar los nuevos diseños de la ama Yuzuha. —Joder. —él notó mi presencia. —Hola, Aristia estoy bastante ajetreado por la sesión, cada dos segundos nos tomaban fotos y teníamos poco tiempo para descansar.

Lo escuché atentamente mientras hacia la reverencia de bienvenida.

—¿Hikaru está en su cuarto? —me preguntó.

—Si, acaba de entrar. —le contesté.

—Perfecto, lo necesito —comentó pasando a mi lado a la vez que acarició brevemente mi cabeza —¿Puedes subirnos una tarta de cerezas con té? —me lo dijo con suma amabilidad.

—Claro —atiné a decir, debía admitirlo. Con Kaoru era mucho más cómodo hablar, él tenía un aire muy fresco y cálido —En unos momentos lo subo Hitachiin-sama

—Bien, Tia —para después entrar al cuarto de su hermano mayor. Realmente Kaoru era como un pan de dios.

Les serví su postre en una bandeja de plata y los subí con mucho cuidado para que no se caigan. El tiro estaba que siempre tenia problemas en tocar y cargar con la bandeja. Todavía no dominaba bien ese arte pero me las arreglé y toqué. Escuchaba unas quejas de dolor.

—Pasa. —dijo una voz.

Abrí la puerta y la escena que se presentaba ante mí ya no me generaba ninguna clase de sorpresa. Hace tres meses si hubiera echado el grito pero ahora, ya me da igual.

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban muy pegados en la cama del mayor. Sólo tenían unos boxers, sus pechos estaban descubiertos, Hikaru le daba masajes en los hombros un poco insinuadores a Kaoru.

—¿Dónde quieren que lo ponga, Hitachiin-sama?

Hikaru me señaló en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a la de su cama. Le hice una reverencia y les asente con cuidado su postre en lo que se escuchaba a Kaoru gemir de dolor diciendo "Hikaru" por el masaje.

No quería alzar mi mirada, lo sentía, sentía que Hikaru me estaba viendo fijamente. Terminé de asentar los vasos de té tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo repentino y le hice nuevamente una reverencia.

—¡Ahj, Hikaru! —gimió Kaoru de dolor y le metió un golpe a la cara del susodicho. Hikaru se fue hacia atrás y se desacomodó su cabello.—¡Me duele! —Kaoru me miró y se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada.

Ridículo, como si no hubiera visto nunca sus escenas. Entrecerré los ojos y me dirigí a la salida.

—¿Ya te vas Evans? —preguntó el chico más amable de los dos.

—Tengo que prepararles su ropa de gala, Hitachiin-sama y reunirme con los sirvientes para la repartición de tareas le respondí

—Entiendo. —finalizó.

Sin más que decir abrí la puerta, Hikaru solo resopló y paso sus dedos entre su cabello, escuche decirle algo a su hermano en lo que cerraba la puerta.

—Te quejas demasiado, Kaoru.

Bajaba las escaleras hacia la lavandería, ahí se encontraría sus trajes porque si, dentro de poco se llevaría acabo una fiesta en honor a la diseñadora pilar de la marca Hitachiin: Yuzuha Hitachiin quien fue quien me contrato en primer lugar. Una lindura de señora, ella era muy amable a diferencia de sus hijos. Pero ya los perdí, en honor porque recientemente habían firmado un contrato con una empresa extranjera para exportar sus diseños más exclusivos a Dinamarca.

Por ello, la alta sociedad decidió patrocinar una fiesta con los socios más poderosos del país. Por supuesto estarán la mayoría de los niños riquillos del instituto Ouran. Y si es como pienso sobre el como es el Host Club, la chica Fujioka también vendrá a petición de los gemelos y Tamaki-sama. Pensar en eso me sentí un poco irritada.

Yo estaré ahí donde siempre he pertenecido, sirviendoles. Ya que una plebeya como yo no tiene lugar ahí. Maldita sea, me escuchaba muy derrotada pero era algo que de nacimiento fue escrito. No nací en una cuna de oro como Hikaru y Kaoru, los malditos siempre presumían su riqueza.

—¡Oh, Tia! —me dijo la señorita lavandera.— Veo que traes los trajes de los queridos gemelos.

—Si, tengo que lavarlos para que estén listos el día de la fiesta. —asenté los trajes.

—Claro, querida. —agarró una pila de ropa —Te dejo, tengo que escorar la ropa. —se despidió.

Exhale profundamente. Tocaba ya limpiar sus trajes.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, viernes por la noche es la aclamada fiesta, aliste los trajes de los Hitachiin, limpie junto con todo el personal y decoré el gran salón. Tenia que estar todo perfecto para las siete de la noche que es la hora de llegada de los invitados, por supuesto todos llevarían diseños de alta costura, era un evento que hasta los fotógrafos asistirían y los periodistas.

Me encontraba poniendo las velas decorativas sobre las mesas que se encontraban a un costado cuando divisé a un gemelo, él se me acercó hasta donde estaba.

Dejé rápido lo que hacía y le hice una reverencia —¿Qué sucede Hitachiin-sama? —le pregunté mientras alzaba un poco la mirada.

—Está quedando bastante bien el gran salón —me dijo de forma casual — ¿Esta muy cansado el trabajo?

—Para nada —continúe poniendo las velas pero veía de reojo que no se iba, suspiré profundo y hablé. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kaoru?

El chico sonrió un poco. —Tia, preparame el ofuro ¿si?

—¿Ya se bañara? ¿No es un poco temprano? —deje mi mano al aire sosteniendo una vela por la repentina orden.

—Para nada, solo quiero bañarme con mucha antelación. —me murmuró no queriendo decir nada más.

Asentí. —En un momento se lo preparo ¿Hikaru-sama se bañara igual?

El lo negó —No, solo preparalo para mi, él se bañara después.

—Entiendo.

—Bien —se volteó y se fue.

Yo deje encargado a alguien más la decoración, pedí el permiso al jefe de los sirvientes y fui directo a preparar el ofuro.

Kaoru se encontraba con su hermano jugando la consola hasta que lo llamé para que fuera al ofuro. Yo me quedé afuera de la habitación a esperarlo y escoltarlo. Así siempre había sido, lo escoltaba y le daba su privacidad.

—Voy —me dijo Kaoru y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba.

—¿Tan temprano te bañaras Kaoru? —le preguntó Hikaru. —Es muy inusual de ti.

—Tengo muchas ganas de bañarme ya —le sonrió. —Esta noche pinta bien.

Hikaru entrecerró los ojos y resoplo —Como sea, anda. Llamaré a Tono para preguntarle cuando se aparecerá aquí con el club.

—Perfecto.—dijo y salio del cuarto.

Kaoru me asintió para que lo siguiera y así lo hice, entramos a su cuarto y después a su baño. Acerqué el shampoo y el jabón. Abrí el grifo para verificar la temperatura. Después busqué la toalla y la puse cerca del pequeño buró a lado del ofuro. Cabe decir que el baño de Kaoru era muy grande, el ofuro se encontraba en medio y era rectangular.

—Todo listo Kaoru. —le dije para dejarlo en su privacidad.

—Bien.

Pasé hacía su lado para salir de la habitación pero el agarro mi brazo y me detuvo. Aquello me sorprendió.

—¿Hay algo mal? —le mire confundida

—Tia, desvisteme para que me pueda meter al ofuro. —¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? Su mirada no podía descifrar.

—Pero Kaoru espera ¿qué? —me dije con completa confusión.

—Las gemelas siempre lo hacen, no es nada de otro mundo ¿si? —me respondió seriamente.

No puedo negarme.

—Claro. — asentí.

Voltee la mirada y con cuidado empecé a desabotonar su camisa, se la quite lentamente. No ver directamente hacia que cometiera errores y sin querer tocaba su pecho. Sentía caliente a Kaoru, en los roces que hacía podía escuchar su palpitar. Esto no era sencillo y lo peor era que me tocaba quitarle sus pantalones y su bóxer.

—Kaoru, quítate eso. —le dije acalorada.

—Quitamelo Tia. —me lo dijo con una voz profunda.

¡Madre mía!

Maldije por lo bajo y me agache a la vez que se lo quitaba. Cuando ya por fin lo quite, lancé lejos su bóxer y me giré por completo. Escuche una pequeña risa y después escuche el sonido del agua. Kaoru ya había entrado.

—Bueno, seguiré decorando Kaoru. —anuncié.

—Espera. —ordenó.

—¿Qué sucede? —me volteé.

—Tia ¿Puedes enjabonarme? —me lo preguntó con una cara llena de inocencia.

—¿Las gemelas también lo hacen?

Asintió.

—Entonces llámalas.

Kaoru hizo un pequeño puchero. —Pero te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.

Intenté evadir. —Entonces ¿Quieres que llame a Hikaru?

Parece que eso sentó muy mal porque Kaoru se enojó.

—Te lo estoy ordenando. —me gritó.

Baje mi mirada. No había salida, al final asentí con la cabeza y rodee el ofuro directo hacia él.

La maldita agua estaba muy transparente que podía verlo todo de él. Trataba de desviar mi mirada pero no podía evitar dirigir mis ojos hacia el. ¡joder conmigo!

Agarré el jabón y empecé a enjabonar su espalda.

—También mi pecho, Tia. —me dijo después de unos minutos.

—Claro...

Me incline un poco pero ya saben, cometo errores sin querer. Entre tanto que tallaba su pecho mi mano se resbaló más de lo normal, casi le doy un cabezazo por la inclinación. Mi pecho había pasado por su hombro y yo casi siento el agua en mi cuerpo.

Mi mano sin querer había rozado "eso" de él. Cuando me di cuenta me asusté y me hice para atrás rápido. Me sentí muy caliente y desvíe mi vista rápido.

Kaoru igual había quedado avergonzado.

—Lo siento Kaoru. —me disculpe —No era mi intención te lo juro.

—No te preocupes —murmuró avergonzado —No tenía en mente que pasara algo como eso, que tu tocaras mi "elefante"

—Y-yo tampoco —tartamudee sin querer. ¿Elefante? no sabia que tenía un apodo su cosa de ahí

Aquello le encantó a Kaoru. —Qué linda, nunca había escuchado tu tartamudeo.

Es cierto, hasta ahora sólo a Hikaru le había mostrado eso. Para Kaoru eso era nuevo.

Me reí tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento. Kaoru optó por lanzarme un poco de agua desde el ofuro.

—¡Ay! ¡Kaoru! —le hacía pucheros de diversión, yo también le lanzaba un poco de agua. —¡Toma esto!

Él trataba de tapar su cara pero le caía todo el agua, el tenía ventaja ya que estaba mojado. Si se preguntaban sobre la transparencia, ya casi se nublaba por los químicos. Por lo que para mí, era más fácil mirarle a los ojos. Empezamos a jugar a tirarnos el agua.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hikaru.

El susodicho sólo estaba sentado mirando fijamente la pantalla sin ver realmente algo, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Ya había llamado al rubio para saber si vendrán a la fiesta, la respuesta del chico fue que si, a las siete de la noche llegarían con todo el Host Club y sus parientes.

Pero, eso no era lo que abundaba en su mente. Hikaru suspiró pesadamente, sus dedos estaban estáticos agarrando el mando de la consola. En un momento a otro inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para reposar en lo alto de su sillón. Todavía lo recordaba...

**Hace una semana y media. **

**Pasillo del segundo piso, 6:05 A.M**

_Aristia Evans limpiaba como cada mañana el gran pasillo, ella era muy pulcra y eficiente en cuanto a limpieza en general. Ella suele ser muy minuciosa, que ella cometa errores en la limpieza era difícil, claro eso pensaba Hikaru que no sabía bien la otra cara de la joven._

_Evans terminó de aspirar la alfombra de las escaleras y sacudió bien los manteles, había terminado con demasiada antelación por lo que podría dormir un poco más. Los gemelos, por supuesto, podían ocuparse de sus tareas solos ya que, sus desayunos ya los había servido. Les tocaba a los otros sirvientes escoltarlos al comedor._

_Aristia estiro su espalda y dio un gran bostezo, rascó con pereza sus ojos y se metió a la primera habitación que vio, ella andaba con mucho sueño que realmente no se dio cuenta de a qué habitación entró. Ella pensó que era la de ella, grave error._

_Se dirigió directamente a la cama y de un brinco se acostó y envolvió en las sábanas, no recordaba que fueran tan cómodas y que oliera tan jodidamente bien pero le dio igual y se durmió._

_Hikaru salió unos minutos después envuelto en una toalla en la cintura, el bostezaba de pereza hasta que se dio cuenta que había una intrusa en su cama, al principio no la notó porque parecía un gusano._

—_¿Evans? —se acercó rápidamente a verificar. Inclinó su cabeza para poder ver mejor y efectivamente era Aristia quien seguía durmiendo sin inmutarse. Hikaru se irguió de nuevo. —¡Despierta, niña! ¿Qué haces en mi cama? ¡La vas a llenar de germenes!_

_Era raro._

_Tanto él como su hermano todavía no le daban órdenes seguidas a Evans por lo sucedido con su mamá. En este sentido, andaban distanciados pero el ver que la chica dormía ahí le hizo sentir un sentimiento extraño que no supo identificar._

_Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y se acercó a Aristia, con su mano despejo el fleco de la frente de Aristia. Ella dormía plácidamente, sus exhalaciones eran profundas, no hacía falta saber que ella estaba agotada por la limpieza mañanera._

_Hikaru suspiro y sonrió para si mismo, se levantó dispuesto a cambiarse, no le importaba que ella esté ahí. Se cambió a su uniforme del Instituto y agarró su maletín, pero antes de irse se acercó una última vez a la chica y le desacomodo su cabello de modo travieso._

—_Adiós, pequeño gusano intruso._

_Al salir se encontró con su hermano que salía también de la habitación de enfrente. Ambos llevaron sus maletines a su espalda como era habitualmente y bajaron al comedor._

_Él no sabía que una hora después Aristia despertó y pegó el grito del cielo a ver en que cama estaba y la hora. Ya era tarde... de nuevo._

Hikaru no sabía que pensar a esta altura. Lanzó el mando hacia su cama de forma irritada, se paró de su asiento y fue a la cocina por un jugo de naranja en lo que esperaba a Kaoru.

Regresando al baño.

Jugamos por un pequeño rato hasta que por fin Kaoru salió del ofuro, él estaba envuelto en una toalla, yo le pasé la ropa interior y lo ayude a vestirse siempre girando la mirada. No importa como suceda, aquello era un poco incómodo.

Agarré una camisa de estampados y empecé a abotonar, estaba tan concentrada que cuando llegué al último botón y lo abroche, al subir mirada y verlo tan cerca Kaoru se acercó rápidamente y me robó un pequeño beso.

Me sorprendió.

—¿Qué? —pregunté aturdida.

—Tia. —murmuró por lo bajo y volvió a robarme otro beso.

Yo me aleje instintivamente. —¡No te aproveches!

El río. —¡está bien! —alzó sus manos en tregua.

Entrecerre los ojos y el igual hasta que reímos. Realmente no se que pasaba por la mente de los gemelos.

Salimos del baño, le dije a Kaoru que seguiría con la decoración, él me dijo que seguiría con su hermano jugando la consola.

Así estuvo hasta que llegó las siete de la noche.

Gran salón.

Los invitados iban llegando de a poco, Noah nos reunió a todos unos minutos antes para confirmar nuestras posiciones. Estuvo repasando la lista hasta que llegó a mi nombre.

—Evans. —mencionó y me miró directamente. —Tú serás encargada al equipo que sirve las bebidas y las comidas, recuerda en todo momento la etiqueta del mesero, no debe haber ningún fallo. Esta en juego la reputación de la familia Hitachiin ¿Entendiste?

Asentí con un poco de inseguridad. En pocas palabras no podía cometer ningún error.

—Bien. —murmuró Noah y siguió dando instrucciones a todos.

Ya me había cambiado a una vestimenta más formal para meseros. Los invitados empezaron a llegar de poco en poco. Pronto todo el gran salón estaría lleno de gente de la alta sociedad, mucho ruido por todas partes y música clásica tocando.

Todos, absolutamente todos llevaban antifaces, incluso nosotros el personal. Eso es para darle el ambiente correspondiente, los hermanos Hitachiin llegaron junto con sus padres y su hermana menor. Toda la familia lucia espectacular, con sus smokin y vestidos largos tal cual princesa. Todo el mundo aplaudió la llegada y se procedió el baile. Junto con otro mesero nos tocó repartir los postres a cada uno de los invitados.

.

.

.

El Host Club se reunió en una esquina, Tamaki estaba con los gemelos y Haruhi. Kyouya junto a su familia fueron a saludar a los demás invitados, Honey, Mori y Dai Li fueron al área de comida.

—Haruhi ¿Qué opinas de la fiesta? —preguntaron al unísono los hermanos rodeándola por los hombros.

—Pues, se ve bien —miró a los lados, los invitados tienen joyas y vestidos de alta costura—se nota el dinero de por medio.

Los gemelos no supieron que decir, Tamaki se rió fuertemente.

—¡Si! —murmuró Tamaki —La mayoría de los invitados son de grandes corporaciones, incluso mi querida abuela vino.

Las tres personas al escuchar eso solo se quedaron callados. La familia de Tamaki era muy cruel con él pero no hicieron comentarios al respecto.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la fiesta empezó, los gemelos junto con Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey y Mori salieron al jardín donde hacían unos deliciosos postres al aire libre, pronto lanzarían los tradicionales fuegos artificiales. En algún momento Hikaru se las arregló para escabullirse al gran salón, dejando a los chicos saborear exquisitas tartas.

Hikaru buscaba con la mirada a su objetivo hasta que finalmente la divisó en la barra escorando en la bandeja, las copas de vino. Sonrió para si mismo y se mezclo entre la gente ignorando las continuas llamadas de las chicas que lo veían pasar. No le interesaba en lo absoluto, solo tenía vista para una. Se acercó con cuidado a ella.

.

.

.

La fiesta ya era pesada, los invitados no dejaban de pedir y pedir. Ahora me pidieron que repartiera las copas de vino a la familia Kirishima. Escore en la bandeja las copas de vino con ayuda de Noah.

Suspiré de cansancio.

—¿Estas cansada? —me pregunto Noah.

—Un poco, es mi primera vez en una fiesta de tal magnitud. —le contesté sinceramente.

—No falta mucho, solo sigue el baile principal, los fuegos artificiales... —seguía y seguía, pareciera que no se acabaría. —hasta que hagan el brindis final.

—Si. —levanté con cuidado la bandeja y me dirigí a la familia Kirishima.

Caminé en dirección a ellos pero repentinamente tropecé con algo y todas las copas estallaron y se regó el vino en el suelo mojando de paso al jefe de esa familia, un hombre robusto de cabello rojo fuego. Estaba asustada y nerviosa, por el tropiezo había caído en el suelo también, me lastimé un poco pero eso no importaba porque todos los que estaban en el gran salón voltearon a verme.

Me sentía helada, y no encontraba que hacer.

—¡Lo siento! —implore y me baje por completo para hacer la reverencia. El señor estaba molesto —¡Lo siento! —repetía.

—¿Qué es lo que haré ahora por tu ineptitud? —grito el señor enfadado.

De repente alguien me halo del brazo y me levantó, giré la cabeza para ver quien era y resulta que era Hikaru que tenía una mirada de enfado.

—¿Qué no ves por donde caminas, Evans? —gritó molesto.

—Lo siento, Hitachiin-sama —dije asustada bajando la mirada.

—¡Haz ensuciado a un socio de la alta sociedad! —giró al señor y se disculpó. —Señor Kirishima, disculpe a mi empleada, es una chica de baja cuna por lo que no tiene los modales suficientes.

—No se preocupe joven Hitachiin. —habló el señor.

Kyouya y Dai Li observaban en el fondo la escena que se armaba.

Hikaru chasqueo los dedos para que llegarán los sirvientes. —Busquen una muda de ropa para el señor Kirishima. —volvió a hablarle al señor. —No puede pasar la fiesta de ese modo, deje que le demos un cambio de ropa limitado. Por favor acepte nuestras disculpas. —hizo un reverencia de cortesía.

El señor asintió. Yuzuha había parado por un momento la orquesta para acercarse a su hijo.

—¿Qué sucede querido? —preguntó Yuzuha pero vio que estaba derramado el vino. Se llevó sus manos a rascarse un poco la frente. —Disculpe, señor — Yuzuha me miró —Mi niña, anda con Noah.

Asentí con la cabeza y ya me iba a ir cuando Hikaru me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. —Tu vienes conmigo. — me halo de nuevo hacia el pasillo de la cocina dejando a Yuzuha con la boca abierta.

Noah quien observó todo se acercó a verificar. —Hitachiin-sama yo me ocupo de Aristia, la castigaré debidamente. - hizo reverencia.

—No. —contestó Hikaru. —Ocúpate de atender al señor Kirishima, a Evans la castigaré yo. — remarcó.

—.. Entendido. —dijo seriamente para después reunirse con Yuzuha.

Subíamos las escaleras, yo no sabía hacía dónde nos dirigíamos.

—¿Qué planeas Hikaru? —le gritaba.

—Castigarte, por supuesto.

Llegamos al cuarto piso, observaba alrededor, ahí solo había unas cuantas habitaciones donde se almacenaban cosas. Él sacó una llave y abrió la del almacén, yo me había asomado un poco pero fui empujada fuerte que fui a dar al suelo nuevamente. Me llevé mis manos a mi mejillas, las sentía un poco rojas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté enojada desde el suelo.

Hikaru solo se recargo en el marco de la puerta burlonamente.

—Te dije que te castigaría.—respondió.

Me levanté con trabajo para enfrentarlo pero él me agarró del cabello para después empujarme al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de castigo es este? —le recrimine. —¡Está mierda no puede llamarse castigo, tu solo te aprovechas de tu posición, estúpido idiota!

El rodó los ojos - Servirá para que reflexiones tus acciones Evans, haz dejado en ridículo a mi familia. Quédate obedientemente aquí.

El cerró la puerta y por fuera le puso la llave. Yo corrí a dar golpes exigiendo que me abra pero pronto deje de escuchar sus pasos, el desgraciado se había ido y me había encerrado aquí. Grité como loca, vi que a mis espaldas se encontraba una ventana abierta, pero nada servía que este así pues estaba en el cuarto piso, claro si quería una muerte segura me lanzaría.

Suspiré derrotada, nada podía hacer de lo que restaba la noche, ni estaba segura si me abrirían. Me senté en un rincón del almacén y escondí mi cara entre mis piernas, al menos podía descansar un poco.

Mientras tanto Tamaki y compañía comían deliciosos pasteles en el jardín delantero, no faltaba mucho para que empiecen los fuegos artificiales. Haruhi comía y comía sin importarle demasiado la etiqueta y Kaoru platicaba amenamente con ella. Honey y Mori por supuesto, igual comían junto con ellos.

—¡Están deliciosos! —elogiaba Honey mientras saboreaba una fresa. —¡Kao-chan! ¿Son importados?

—Si, vienen de Francia Honey-sempai—le respondió.

Honey asintió y continuo comiendo, Mori solo tenía los brazos cruzados observando a su compañero. Tamaki observaba con alegría al ver a Haruhi disfrutar las meriendas. Hikaru los divisó y fue con ellos.

Kaoru vio que se acerca a su hermano.

—Hikaru —le gritó. —¡Tardaste mucho!

—Lo siento. —desvío la mirada hacia Haruhi. —¿Cómo te la estas pasando Haruhi? ¿Te gustan los pasteles?

—Si, están ricos. —dio una bocanada. —Por cierto, ¿Y Kyouya-sempai y Dai lin?

—Me pareció verlos en el gran salón. —respondió Hikaru. —Al parecer algo están tramando.

—Mmm ya veo—contestó Haruhi.

—Esos dos ¿Qué estarán tramando? - murmuró Tamaki.

—Tamaki-sempai ¿No lo sabes? —dijo Kaoru —Eso es raro, que Kyouya-sempai no te diga.

A Tamaki se le salto una vena —¿Verdad? Es raro, iré a verlos. —dicho esto entró al gran salón.

Kaoru agarro de la manga a Hikaru y lo apartó del Host.

—¿Haz visto a Aristia, Hikaru?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó escéptico.

—Es la primera vez que ella atiende una fiesta como esta. —murmuró Kaoru. —Me preguntó si lo estará haciendo bien...

Eso a Hikaru le molestó y se soltó de su agarre.

—¿Por qué mierda te importa si lo hace bien? Ella ya está grande y sabe lo que hace, no eres su niñera Kaoru.

El chico se fue dejando a Kaoru confuso. Hikaru se reunió con Haruhi y se le fue el enojo, las personas ya empezaban a reunirse en el patio para los fuegos, el personal ya lo estaba preparando. Kaoru miró hacia la mansión solo por ver, pero logró divisar en el cuarto piso a alguien asomándose en la ventana. El rasco sus ojos para ver bien y enfoco su vista, aquella menuda persona era Aristia Evans. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? se suponía que estaría sirviendo las copas de vino en el gran salón. Aquello se le hizo raro y optó por decir que en un momento volvería, todos asintieron pero no le dieron importancia.

Kaoru camino hacia la entrada y fue directo a la cocina a buscar a Noah ya que en el camino no logro ver a Aristia. Encontró al jefe preparando los banquetes.

—Noah. —habló Kaoru.

Noah lo volteo a ver y le hizo reverencia.

—¿Dónde está Evans?

Noah dudo sobre qué gemelo le estaba haciendo la pregunta.

—Usted la castigo Hitachiin-sama.

—¿Qué yo la castigue? —pregunto confundido Kaoru.

En eso su mamá apareció.

Ella cruzó las brazos y tenía un semblante de enojo.

—Por supuesto mi niño —murmuró su madre. —¿A dónde llevaste a Aristia? Hace falta aquí en el personal.

—Mamá, yo no la castigue —se defendió— fue Hikaru.

—¿Cómo sabemos qué fue él y no tú? —le reprendió.— ¿Cómo sé que no lo estas incriminando?

—Yo estaba en el patio cuando Hikaru entró mamá. —señaló— además Hikaru lleva otro tipo de prenda.

Yuzuha se puso pensativa. —Ya veo, en ese caso el gemelo que lleva la otra vestimenta será castigado. Más tarde hablaré con ustedes dos, y más te vale que no se intercambien. —terminó y se fue con su esposo.

Noah me dio una explicación general de lo acontecido.

Kaoru respiró lento. ¿Qué rayos había hecho su hermano? Entonces la persona que esta en el almacén era Evans de verdad. Le pidió a Cece la llave maestra y subió al cuarto piso.

Abrio la puerta y diviso a Aristia pegada a la ventana. Trago saliva y entró.

.

.

.

Escuché que alguien abría la puerta, cuando voltee a ver era uno de ellos. Por su vestimenta aquel era Kaoru, me acerque a él enfadada.

—¿Por qué dejas que Hikaru se salga con la suya? —le grité enojada.

—Créeme Aristia, yo no sabía lo que hizo mi hermano. —se disculpó alejándose instintivamente dos pasos. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que él te castigará?

Resoplé indignada y proseguí a contarle lo que sucedió. Afuera en el patio se iluminaba de hermosos fuegos artificiales estallando por todas partes y dejando hermosos colores en el cielo. Kaoru se tocó la barbilla pensando. Cerró los ojos y habló.

—Fue Hikaru, él hizo que tropezaras a propósito.

Grité de enojo. —¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué harás Tia?

—No lo sé.

—Yo no haré nada que pueda perjudicar a mi hermano. —bajó la mirada.

Si, lo sabía muy bien. Kaoru siempre protegía la inmadurez del otro.

—Pero, Tia ¿Puedes acompañarme en el baile? —preguntó esperanzado.

Yo estaba recargada en la pared.

—¿Qué?

—Vuelve ahí pero no como un miembro más del personal, si no, como una invitada...

—No lo sé Kaoru, tengo que pensarlo...

Kaoru se acercó a mi e hizo como siempre hacia, acariciar mi cabello juguetonamente.

—No lo pienses, solo acéptame—sonrió— es una orden, Tia.

Entrecerré los ojos e hice un puchero. Llevé mi mano a la cadera, no podía evitar pensar en lo siguiente :

_Uno me encierra y el otro me libera._

**22/03/20**

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están?**

**Estaba haciendo en un solo capitulo todo el evento, pero me di cuenta que estaria bastante largo, por lo que decidí optar por dividirlo también :u**

**En el otro fanfic sobre Dai Li, ahí veremos la perspectiva de Kyouya en la fiesta. **** y en general sobre cómo son los gemelos en la escuela, ya que Dai Li es descubierta y por ende, la obligan a asistir al Ouran en el grupo A.**

**Espero que todos se encuentren bien, con esto de la cuarentena esta difícil buscar como distraerse.**


	10. Una fiesta de máscaras AD Parte II

Por supuesto, este día no lo olvidaría. La dichosa fiesta donde él me había encerrado en una habitacion por su egoísmo. Lo que les contaré será en el momento que Kaoru me llevó al baile principal del gran salón.

Hikaru en ese momento apenas empezaba a darse cuenta que sus sentimientos eran un conflicto, él todavía no admitía que le gustaba. Y yo, tampoco sabía sobre lo que sentía. Mis sentimientos se volverían un caos...

Hice un suspiro muy profundo y dejé el lapicero a un costado. Estiré mis piernas y me levante del escritorio. Extendí las persianas, el sol empezaba a salir. Fui a por un jugo de naranja y un desayuno ligero, después de un rato me cambié, tenía pendientes hoy. Puse mis lentes de sol y salí de mi departamento. Afuera había un constante viento helado, había mucho frío. Escuchaba las cámaras hacer clic y las personas observandome de lejos mientras encendía mi coche para ir a los estudios. Mi vida había cambiado mucho... desde ese entonces.

.

.

.

Parte II

Al final acepté y bajamos hacia el atelier de Yuzuha, donde fuimos a otra habitación donde los gemelos tenían sus prototipos de diseño, Kaoru llamó a las gemelas y me maquillaron y pusieron un hermoso vestido floreado con escote no pronunciado.

El esperaba afuera mirando el reloj, los fuegos artificiales ya habían terminado. En este momento todos entraban para el gran baile, Kaoru se preguntaba el como sería la reacción de Hikaru cuando vea a la chica en el gran salón; conociendo a su gemelo creía que no se lo tomaría muy bien.

.

.

.

Cuándo salí de la habitación, no pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa tímidamente.

Kaoru se acercó con un antifaz de toques dorados y me los puso con delicadeza. El alzó la mano indicando que le agarrara, primero vacilé pero después acepté y le agarré la mano. Avanzamos al gran salón donde en breve empezaría el baile.

—Las gemelas hicieron un gran trabajo.— me comentaba admirándome mientras caminábamos a la mansión. —Te ves espectacular Tía-acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Asentí con la cabeza tímidamente.

El giró su mirada de nuevo al paisaje. —Tamaki-sempai y los demás ya deben estar en el gran salón a la espera del baile principal. —comentó.

—¿También vino Fujioka? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—¿Haruhi? Si. —dijo con certeza. —Estaba con ella hasta hace poco, comíamos deliciosos pasteles en el jardín junto con nuestros compañeros: El Host Club.

De alguna manera ese comentario me cayó un poco gordo.

—Ya veo... —dije pausadamente. —Esta bien.

Kaoru notó mi reacción y me detuvo el paso con una mano haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.

—¿Por qué contestas así, Tia? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No es nada. —traté de desviar la conversación. —¿Quién es Dai Li? - este fue mi intento de desviar la conversación.

Kaoru no respondió de inmediato, se había sacado un poco de onda que preguntará sobre aquella chica en especifico.

—Ella es una compañera de clase. —respondió finalmente mientras se hacía a un lado para cederme el paso. — ¿Creerás que ella también es una sirvienta, Tia?

—¿U-una sirvienta? —le pregunté sumamente confundida.

El rió—Si, ella sirve a Kyouya-sempai.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —exclame. —Dices que esta en tu clase, ella debe ser de alta cuna entonces... ¿Cómo? oh, espera ¿ella es tal vez becada?

—No, ella de verdad es de alta cuna pero... —paró su andar y se aclaró la garganta no sabiendo como decir lo siguiente —Es hija de un contrabandista famoso.

El cielo se encontraba despejado, se escuchaban a lo lejos ladridos de los perros de Hitachiin y yo no podía creer lo que escuché.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que salió de mi boca cuando pare en seco por lo repentino que fue. —¿Hija de quién?

Él se rascó su oreja con pereza. —Es hija de un contrabandista famoso en China.

—¿No Kyouya-sama —me acerqué a él sin querer —...es hijo de la familia Ootori famosa por los hospitales y la policía?

—Aquello es lo irónico —comentó —No sé qué pasa por la cabeza a Dai Li para estar de sirviente con esa semejante familia.

Llevé mi mano a la barbilla. —A lo mejor quiere sacar información para el beneficio de su padre. - le señalé con el dedo índice.

Kaoru hizo un puño con su mano derecha y con la izquierda extendió su palma y su puño dio directo ahí cuando entendió el punto de Aristia.

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. —hablo Kaoru— debe ser la razón por la que se la pasa pegada a Kyouya-sempai

Ambos sonreímos y chocamos las palmas.

—Pero te diré, al principio Dai Li se hacía llamar por otro nombre para que no la descubrieran. — murmuró Kaoru.

—¿En serio? —preguntaba con emoción.

Avanzábamos platicando entre bromas pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? Ambos estábamos bien idiotas, no se nos ocurrió la más obvia razón del por qué una chica está metida en esa situación. Mucho, pero mucho después entendería la razón.

.

.

El Host Club se encontraba ya en el gran salón después de comer unas deliciosas tartas y té, Hikaru y Tamaki se peleaban por ver quien bailaría con Haruhi primero.

—¡Con el papá debe ser primero! —mostraba su postura Tamaki. —Tu solo eres su hermano, el papá va primero.

—¡Con su compañero primero! —se defendía Hikaru.— ¿Quién rayos es tu hijo Tono? no sigas con eso en serio ¡Es raro! —alzaba la voz.

Y así discutían y discutían hasta que Haruhi calló a los dos y decidió que con Hikaru bailaría primero ya que Tamaki era difícil de lidiar, además que era mayor que ella y por ende no tenía mucha confianza. Honey y Mori fueron con Kyouya y Dai Li.

Yuzuha dio una breve dedicatoria y dio la señal para empezar. Bajó las escaleras contenta agarrada de su esposo e inauguraron el gran baile.

_[The Vampire Masquerade Organ version| Dark Music o Waltz Music. La de su preferencia es la misma canción pero instrumentos diferentes]_

Hikaru ofreció la mano a Haruhi, la chica lo miró con felicidad y se la agarró amistosamente. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista del baile, habían muchas parejas, el salón estaba completamente lleno de parejas preparadas para la danza. Sonó la orquesta y empezó el baile.

Haruhi no era muy buena en el baile por lo que Hikaru tuvo que estar dirigiendo y haciéndole señas con la cara para que acatará. Los pasos de la castaña eran torpes y bruscos. A diferencia de ella, Hikaru si sabía lo que hacía, y no es de extrañar si desde niño les enseñan el baile y la etiqueta para estos grandes eventos.

La gente a su alrededor observaba a la parejita mientras los aplaudían.

Hicieron finalmente un giro y la pequeña Haruhi logró divisar a alguien y lanzó su comentario sin precaución.

—¡Oh! —dijo ella mientras bailaba al compás de la orquesta— ¡Ahí está Kaoru, Hikaru! Esta bailando también con alguien.

—¿Kaoru? —mencionó Hikaru pero todavía no dirigía su mirada a su hermano, estaba ocupado con su compañera. —Ahora que recuerdo, dijo que iba al sanitario. No me dijo nada sobre que bailaria igual.

—¿Con quién está Kaoru? —preguntó inocente Haruhi.—¿Será alguna amiga de la alta sociedad?

En ese momento Hikaru por fin dirigió su mirada a su hermano y paró en seco el baile. Haruhi también se detuvo por el movimiento brusco y lo veía entre enfadada y confundida.

—¿Qué sucede Hikaru? —ella no entendía miraba alrededor, las demás personas los observaban con curiosidad.— ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?

Hikaru había quedado boquiabierto al ver que la persona que estaba con su hermano, podía identificarla. Era absolutamente inconfundible para él aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el vestido que usaba era un diseño que tanto el como su hermano habían hecho especialmente para ella, habían robado las medidas que su mama Yuzuha había sacado de esa odiosa, y habían diseñado vestidos para ella. Aunque tenga antifaces reconocía esos ojos fáciles de distinguir por ser occidentales, inclusive su notorio cabello como morado y grisáceo.

Hikaru soltó a Haruhi dispuesto a intervenir y preguntar "¿Cómo rayos había salido Evans? " pero su acción fue frustrada cuando la castaña lo detuvo fuertemente por el brazo. Hikaru la miró finalmente y vio en la cara de su amiga una amenaza silenciosa.

Pensaba seriamente, soltarse de su agarre sin importarle que fuera ella, pero Tono se acercó a ellos y también le agarró el otro brazo. Se sentía encarcelado y tuvo que contenerse.

—Hikaru. —murmuró Haruhi.

—No lo hagas. —hablo Tamaki mientras sostenía a su compañero. —recuerda en dónde estás.

—Voy por ponche. —murmuró para zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros.— ¿pueden soltarme Tamaki-sempai, Haruhi?

Haruhi y Tamaki asintieron entre sí y lo soltaron. El chico se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas. Vio que Haruhi empezó a bailar con Tamaki-sempai. Algo curioso llamó su atención, su compañera Dai Li y Kyouya-sempai se habían apartado de la pista de baile para dirigirse a un rincón. Definitivamente algo sucedía entre ellos, pero aquello, no era su problema.

Sonó el medio tiempo, en este momento del baile es cuando se hacían filas de frente y giraban para cambiar las parejas. Tomó el último sorbo del ponche y asentó el vaso, se ajustó su corbata y se dirigió a la pista del baile.

.

.

.

Kaoru no soltó mi mano en ningún momento sin importarle que la gente nos observaba de una manera curiosa y me llevó a la pista de baile en el centro. Nos sincronizamos muy bien en el baile,

ya que días antes Kaoru se ofreció a enseñarme los pasos, entre tomas y errores algo aprendí. Mayormente el dirigía los pasos y me indicaba con una cálida sonrisa hacia donde girar.

—No te separes de mi. —me murmuró en el oído finalmente. —No tardaré, Tia.

El soltó mi mano lentamente queriendo no soltarme, en el momento que hicimos fila, pronto sonaría la música que indicaba el cambio. Le sonreí tímidamente, ambos habíamos acordado que el seguiría siendo mi pareja sin importar que.

Sonó la señal, y todas las mujeres como hombres giramos y nos movimos dos pasos. Hicimos círculos entre mujeres y hombres apartados, volvió a sonar la señal. Turnaba girando con chicos al azar para dar una mini vuelta y ponerme en la otra fila, Kaoru también lo hacía con señoritas de hermosos vestidos florales y antifaces llamativos.

Finalmente giré y miré a los ojos al chico que giro a mi alrededor. Al principio pensé de verdad que era Kaoru, pero pronto mi sonrisa se esfumó. La música seguía sonando. Yo me había quedado estupefacta ante su mirada coqueta que me lanzó. No desviaba mi mirada de la de él hasta que sonó la última señal y él se acercó desvergonzadamente y entrelazo sus manos con las mías, empezamos a bailar.

—¿Qué sucede señorita? —preguntó en un susurro.

No podía responder, estaba demasiado conmocionada. Mire por encima de su hombro y vi a Kaoru bailando ahora con Haruhi, el menor notó mi mirada y me vio desde lo lejos mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de Haruhi. Devolví la mirada a mi pareja.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hikaru? —le pregunté con rencor.

—¿No puedo bailar en mi propia fiesta? —preguntó con soberbia. —Que maleducada eres Evans.

—No tanto como tu. —le lancé mi veneno pero no pareció importarle.

Él bajó su mano a mi cintura, no podía hacer una escena. Todas las personas alrededor nos miraban atentamente. Seguimos bailando pese a mis intentos de soltarme de él sigilosamente pero Hikaru notaba mis intenciones y hallaba la manera de cortarme el paso. Continuamos hasta que se acabó el baile. Enseguida me solté de él y me dirigí con Kaoru que estaba con Haruhi cerca de la ventana.

—Kaoru-sama— me dirigí con propiedad hacia el.

Kaoru me miró y me dedicó una amistosa mirada pero paso de mi, fue caminando con su hermano y lo apartó de la pista. Me quedé a lado de Haruhi sin saber qué decir o hacer pero la menuda chica no presto atención en mi absoluto y solo fue a por un poco de ponche. Yo la seguí porque no sabía realmente hacía dónde ir.

.

.

.

Kaoru apartó a Hikaru de todos para poder conversar sobre lo acontecido. Hikaru ya sabía lo que su hermano menor diría, pero prefirió hacerse el desatendido.

—¿Por qué haces eso Hikaru? —Preguntó el menor de los dos.

—¿Hacer que?— murmuró Hikaru cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargan a en la pared molesto.

—Lo que le hiciste a Tia.— remarcó alzando un dedo y señalando a la susodicha. —Encerrarla en el cuarto piso.

—Ella merecía estar encerrada por lo que le hizo al señor Kirishima. —No se perturbó por el comentario de su gemelo. —mira que ser torpe y derramar vino a un distinguido invitado.

—Hikaru, entiende que lo que hiciste esta mal, hacerle eso a Aristia para encerrarla.—susurraba en voz baja para que la gente no alcance a escuchar. —No repitas lo mismo que hiciste en tu cita con Haruhi. —hizo un comentario ácido para su hermano mayor.

Entendía el otro sentido del comentario de su hermano menor, él sabía que fue a propósito—¿Por qué traes a mi memoria eso, Kaoru? —su cara mostraba enfado.

—Porque es justamente lo que estás haciendo con nuestra sirvienta. —le alzó un poco la voz más de lo que esperaba, él tampoco podía entender porque lo estaba haciendo—No te importa lo que ella piense, tu solo piensas en ti. —bajó la mirada con un deje de resentimiento.

—Yo pensé en Haruhi aquella vez. —apretó los puños.

—¿Y qué me dices de antes de eso cuando fuimos a la posada y maltrataste a Arai, quien es amigo de Haruhi?

—Me vienes tu a decir eso cuando tu, Kaoru—le señaló con el dedo acusadoramente—maltrataste igual a los amigos de Evans.

Kaoru callo, en parte era verdad. Todavía recordaba aquel matsuri, rechinó sus dientes.

Él optó por suspirar. —Está bien pero Hikaru me preocupas. — miró fijamente a su hermano

—¿Por qué?—el desvío la mirada.

—No me gusta verte así...—le agarró las mejillas a Hikaru.

—Lo siento hermano. —Hikaru habló con tristeza hacia su hermano — Trataré de bajarle a mis acciones groseras, lo haré por ti Kaoru.— se apartó de él lentamente.

—¡Hikaru! —dijo con una cara medio roja de alegría y se abalanza a su querido hermano mayor.

—¡Kaoru! —correspondió el abrazo.

—¡Sabes que siempre te apoyo hermano! —se daban palmadas en la espalda amistosamente.

Hikaru también tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era verdad. Para él, Kaoru era su todo, es quien mejor lo comprendía, su gemelo irremplazable. Se miraban entre sí sonrientes sin importarles que todos los invitados estén viendo. Les valía el mundo entero cuando ellos estaban el uno al otro.

Estuvieron por un momento así hasta que su mamá, Yuzuha les llamó la atención para hacer el brindis final. Todos caminaban a sus lugares para la emotiva despedida.

En eso a Kaoru se le ocurre una genial idea y busco con la mirada para finalmente encontrar a quien buscaba.

—¡Noah!— fue con el sirviente que se encontraba en la mesa de bebidas.

—¿Qué sucede Hitachiin-sama? —preguntó extrañado el joven Bonnet.

Hikaru observaba curioso a su lado mientras que Kaoru le murmura algo al oído a su sirviente.

—¿Puedes?

—Por supuesto Hitachiin-sama—hizo una reverencia y fue hacia el jardín.

—¿Qué le ordenaste a Noah?

El sonrió y se acercó al oído de su hermano y le contó sobre el plan. Hikaru lo miró escéptico pero al final acató al deseo de su hermano menor y asintió.

.

.

.

Yo estaba con la chica castaña bebiendo un poco de ponche cuando nos llamaron a todos al brindis final, tenia un poco de nervios ya que no se que dirían los del personal al verme vestida así y no sirviendo las cosas. Me sentía mal por eso pero sé que al final de la fiesta los ayudaré a limpiar arduamente el salón.

Todos lanzamos el brindis final, yo tomé contenta la copa cuando sentí que a mi lado me rodeaban mi cuello y hombros los gemelos. Estaban sonrientes, yo estaba molesta con Hikaru por lo que me hizo y con Kaoru por dejarme atrás para ir con su hermano

—¿Qué quieren gemelos del demonio?

—Evans—habló el chico más grosero de los dos—¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta desde la otra perspectiva?

No dije nada, me mantuve callada inflando mis mejillas de recelo y me safe de su abrazo amistoso. Kaoru se río por el gesto que le hice a su hermano. A su lado estaban Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey y Mori quien divertidos veían la escena que se les presentaba. Kyouya apareció poco después con Dai Li a su lado, al parecer habían hecho algo.

—Tia, —murmuró Kaoru, le mire a la cara. —ven con nosotros un momento.

—¿A dónde?

—Vamos, Evans no seas cobarde. —me dijo Hikaru. ¡Claro! ¿como no serlo si el susodicho me había encerrado?

—No. —me estaban tratando de jalar con las manos pero estaba como una gata arisca no queriendo seguir su juego.

—¡Evans! —gritaba Hikaru hartó de que no cediera.

—¡No! —les grité con un tono más elevado de lo normal.

Hikaru se agarro la cabeza de frustración por mi terquedad, yo le sacaba la lengua con enojo.

—Tia, te prometo que no será nada malo. —me dijo Kaoru cerca de mi cara, tratando de calmar mi temperamento, el me hizo una seña con sus ojos y miré alrededor, la gente empezaba a vernos por el escándalo. —Confia en mi, ¿Si?

Bajé mi mirada pensando seriamente lo que haría.

—Está bien. —murmuré recelosa.

—¡Bien! — dijeron los gemelos al unísono y ambos me agarraron de la mano y me llevaron al jardín seguida por el Host Club y Dai Li.

El brindis final había acabado. Cuando salimos al jardín mi mirada fue hacia el cielo brillante,se escuchaban los pitidos de los fuegos artificiales subiendo para después estallar y dejar hermosas luces en el cielo. Lo que Kaoru había preparado eran fuegos artificiales debido a que yo no los había podido observar por mi breve encierro.

No pude evitar sonreír y abrir la boca de alegría, mis ojos estaban encantados por lo maravilloso que brillaba el cielo.

—¡Están hermosos! ¿Verdad Takashi? —murmuraba jovial Honey, dando giros con su osito Teddy. —¡Poder disfrutar esto por segunda vez!

—Si, Mitsukuni—contestó con la voz profunda que lo caracterizaba a Mori.

—¡Haruhi! —abrazaba Tamaki a la pequeña chica que también disfrutaba el espectáculo —¿Está bonito verdad Haruhi?

—Si, Tamaki-sempai.—murmuró la chica apática alejándose del rubio.

—Kyouya-sama—habló Dai Li que se pegaba demasiado al susodicho. —Este espectáculo representa mi amor hacia ti.

Kyouya se apartó de la chica bruscamente y se refugio con su amigo Tamaki. Dai Li hizo pucheros de enojo, todos nos reíamos por lo sucedido.

Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru me agarraban de la mano mientras veíamos alegre la lluvia de fuegos. Se escuchaban los clics de las cámaras tomando fotos del evento. En algún momento empecé a soltarme de la mano de Hikaru, él chico no se dio cuenta porque platicaba animadamente con su amiga. Kaoru si noto mi acción y desvío la mirada a la derecha.

Porque ahora solo el y yo nos agarramos de la mano, él entrelazo sus dedos con los míos mirándome con un sonrojo pronunciado, ambos nos sonrojamos, bajamos y desviamos la mirada.

Mis nervios salieron a flote pero el de repente me apretó un poco más fuerte en señal reconfortante y me dedico una sonrisa. ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué me ponía aún más nerviosa? Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

Así finalizó el espectáculo y la fiesta. Nos soltamos de la mano y sentí un vacío repentino. Kaoru se reunió con su hermano y me dedico un mudo adiós con sus labios. Todos se despedían, yo fui a cambiarme y hablar con Noah de lo ocurrido.

Noah sabía muy bien que yo me había convertido en una invitada pero solo me dijo que no importaba ya que había sido una orden directa de Kaoru. Incluso me dijo que no era necesaria mi presencia en la limpieza pero me negué a eso.

—Noah, por favor. —le implore—Quiero ayudar en la limpieza, no importa la hora que termine.

Noah lo pensó llevándose la mano a su barbilla. —Está bien, Aristia pero no quiero que te sobreesfuerces ¿si?.

—¡Si!

Hice un pequeño brinco de alegría y así fue. Nos llevó muchas horas de limpieza pero entre todo el personal logramos terminar la limpieza. Ya era las tres de la madrugada cuando subí bostezando al segundo piso en dirección a mi cuarto.

Me detuve un momento en la puerta de mi izquierda. Sonreí instintivamente, Entrelace mis dedos y me sonroje por mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué me sucedía? llevé mis manos por el rubor que apareció sin previo aviso en mis mejillas. Saqué mis pensamientos y entré a mi habitación rápido, de repente vi una sombra en mi cama.

Kaoru estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, al aparecer se estaba quedando dormido esperándome pero el abrir la puerta el sonido lo despertó.

Él se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí. Yo estaba sorprendida de su presencia en mi habitación, normalmente los sacaba a escobazos o almohadazos de mi habitación pero hoy, hoy no sentía que quería sacarlo de aquí.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kaoru? —le pregunté con un poco de nerviosismo.— Es muy tarde.

—Te esperaba—contestó, su respiración estaba muy cerca mio—Te lo dije en la fiesta, Tia.

—¿D-decirme qué? —mi tartamudeo empezó.

—No te separes de mi. —me susurró en el oído provocándome un cosquilleo, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. —te prometí que estaría contigo.

Lo recordé, era cierto. En la fiesta del baile nos habíamos separados por la repentina aparición de su hermano acaparandome.

El se separó un poco de mi y me sonrió. —Terminemos el baile juntos Tia.

Le sonreí tímidamente, creo que no era una mala idea un baile en la madrugada. —De acuerdo.

Empezamos a bailar con la música en nuestra mente. Los giros que dábamos caían en la seducción, está vez estábamos solos sin que nadie nos interrumpiera. La felicidad irradiaba en nosotros y también había algo más. El agarró mi mano y me dio unas vueltas para después poner sus manos en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo de espaldas, su cabeza estaba encima mío, y su respiración como sus susurros me provocaban un cosquilleo.

.

.

Al compás de la música y de una curiosa pareja bailando secretamente en su habitación... del otro lado en algún lugar habían llegado unas fotos tomadas recientemente en una conocida fiesta.

La persona observaba las fotos impresas, la mayoría era de una chica poco conocida con unos chicos muy conocidos. Agarró en especial una, donde los chicos tenían entrelazada sus manos con esa chica. Aquella persona sonrió para sí misma mientras tomaba una copa de vino, llevó la foto hacia la chimenea donde se encontraba avivado un fuego. Lanzó la foto al fuego en lo que sus pupilas reflejaban como se consumía y se hacía cenizas. La persona se acercó a la ventana y observó la luna pensando en que sucedería en un futuro. En lo último lanzó un largo suspiro y regreso a su cama.

.

.

.

Regresando a la habitación con Aristia y Kaoru, estaba presente el deseo. Hablaban entre sí muy cerca del otro, habían terminado hace unos momentos el baile.

—Fue divertido. —susurré lentamente, no queriendo alejarme de él. —la fiesta, quiero decir—me corregí—fue agridulce.

—¿Agridulce? —preguntó divertido.

—Agrio por tu hermano —le señale enojada pero mi semblante cambió en lo que seguía. —Y dulce por ti.

Kaoru se sonrojó por lo dicho. Él se armó de valor y acaricio mi cabello delicadamente, como siempre había hecho. Ese acto hizo que mi corazón palpitara. Mis ojos se empezaron a fijar demasiado en sus labios, algo en mi quería hacerlo y el pensar en eso hizo que me mordiera mis propios labios de una forma seductora. Eso pareció gustarle a Kaoru porque cuando lo hice el hizo un sonido ronco y se acercó a mí con deseo.

Yo cerré mis ojos y sucumbi a mi lujuria. Kaoru me besó con delicadeza al principio pero ambos queríamos sentir más, en unos segundos él mordió mi labio inferior y yo le abrí con gusto mi boca. Empezamos un juego de lenguas al compás de la música que resonaba en nuestras cabezas. Yo llevé mis manos hacia su cabello anaranjado y lo revolví juguetonamente.

Respiramos con dificultad, hacíamos unas pequeñas pausas y seguíamos dedicándonos unos besos en silencio. Kaoru poco a poco bajó hacia mi cuello y dejó un camino de pequeños besos húmedos en mi cuello, eso me hizo gemir sin querer por lo bien que se sentía. Cuando decidimos detenernos sonreímos entre nosotros con una pequeña emoción en nuestros corazones palpitando. ¿Hacía dónde nos dirigimos?

.

.

.

Hikaru no lograba conciliar el sueño por lo sucedido en la dichosa fiesta. Su brazo lo tenía en su frente, miraba al techo sin ver nada, como últimamente hacia antes las situaciones que no sabia como lidiar. Daba vueltas en su cama con pensamientos de todo tipo. Hizo un sonido de molestia, se sentó y lanzó una de sus almohadas al suelo con enfado para después arrepentirse como últimamente hacia: arrepentimiento. Se acostó de nuevo en su cama y se volteó lentamente a la izquierda. Sus ojos se medio cerraron al recordar quien estaba ahí hace una semana. Con su mano agarró la sobrecama del lado izquierdo y apretó fuertemente. Su mirada se tornaba en tristeza, para finalmente murmurar por lo bajo:

_Tia_

Mientras los amantes se besaban en secreto, en la habitación del chico mayor se armaba una guerra interna.

**27/03/20**

**Volví rápido uwu esta cuarentena me hace ser productiva con este historia. ¿Cómo les va a ustedes?**

**Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Is2Much**

**akimayasan**

**belivexangel**

**_S_Love_**

**Por apoyarme en el transcurso de la historia. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y a todos en general por su apoyo, a los fantasmas igual! :3**

**Debo decir que uff me encantó las acciones de Kaoru el es tan addfddjdjjd 3 según yo para los próximos capítulos trataré de no dividirlos pero no prometo nada xD**

**Hora de la TRIVIA**

**¿Qué hacían Dai Li y Kyouya apartados de la pista del baile?**

**a) Hablan del clima y la fiesta en si.**

**b) Planean algo para alguien que es malvado**

**c) Van a darse muchos besitos aunque Kyouya no lo admita.**

**d) Aparta a la chica para no haga estupideces.**

**e) Una sorpresa para alguien.**

**Demasiado sospechosos diría yo **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que también estará interesante :D Y ni hablar, les daré un pequeño spoiler de un capitulo en lo particular que seguirá en unos cuantos más o pocos. Los de la academia Ouran van por una semana a escuelas públicas como un experimento de estudiar como la mayoría hace xD adivinen a donde van el host club por terquedad de unos gemelos? y lo tienen fácil cuando tienen de amigo al hijo del director xD**


	11. Una oferta inesperada

_Es difícil recordar como se sentía antes_

_Ahora encontré el amor de mi vida_

_Las cosas pasadas, se volvieron más cómodas_.

.

.

En el futuro.

Los flashes y las cámaras fotográficas inundaban todo el estudio, en el centro posaba una hermosa chica con una esbelta figura. Haciendo poses seductoras y una hermosa sonrisa, Aristia llevaba acabo la sesión fotográfica número cuatro y para su felicidad, la última del día.

—Muy bien señorita Evans.—murmuró el fotógrafo—está es la última toma.

Me acerque al fotógrafo y me incline en agradecimiento —Buen trabajo por hoy.

Todos aplaudieron alegremente mientras apagaban los aros de luz y los equipos. Un asistente se acercó a darme agua, gustosa acepté, tenía bastante sed y me encontraba exhausta.

Mi manager se me acercó cuando andaba en mi camerino.

—Estuviste como siempre hermosa —murmuró. —Es todo por hoy Tia ¿Te llevó a tu casa o él pasará por ti?

—Él lo hará, Karen. —le contesté contenta —Tu enfocate en el acuerdo con la entrevista de la revista Szochiel.

—Claro, Tia —hizo reverencia y se fue a buscar nuestras cosas.

Hice un largo suspiro y masajee mis hombros hasta que vi que se acercaba una figura muy conocida.

Alcé la vista juguetona.

—Preciosa. —dijo abrazándome cariñosamente. —¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu sesión de fotos?

—Muy bien, Bonny. —mencioné con un tono de voz meloso —¿Y a ti?

—Perfecto, solo que me escabullí de mi manager—puntualizó.

—Tú manager debe estar maldiciendote. —le hice puchero, busque con la mirada a Karen—Pasame mis cosas Karen.

—Si, señorita—me dio mi bolso y unas bolsas de marca. —Son todas. —hizo una reverencia—Voy a ir a la oficina de Szochiel. Nos vemos.

—Vamos—me lanzó con una mirada muy linda.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Agarrándome de la mano, salimos hasta su auto para ir a mi departamento. En todo el camino estuvimos charlando amenamente. Me contaba cosas sobre su día y los jefes de su empresa de modelaje. Pasamos por una tienda de conveniencia en donde compramos chucherías para disfrutar una noche de películas.

—Quiero esto. —le decía mientras pasábamos por el pasillo. —Está sabor me encanta.

—Agarra lo que quieras, Tia—me decía mientras revolvía mi cabello juguetonamente.

—Bonny agarra algo tu. —le hice puchero de molestia.

El alzó los hombros indiferente-Yo como todo lo que tu quieras.

Entrecerré mis ojos y le di un pequeño golpe para después reírnos mutuamente. Metimos la bolsa al auto y anduvimos por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, lugar donde ahora residimos. Llegamos a mi departamento, logré divisar un paparazzi entre los arbustos de enfrente pero lo ignore, a esta altura ya me daba igual.

Bonny ya se había bañado y cambiado a una pijama cómoda, servía las palomitas y el refresco. Yo acaricie a mi gato que se acurrucaba en el sofá y me metí a bañar rápido. Al salir note que él ya tenía todo listo, me tocaba a mi hacer la cena.

Busque los ingredientes en la alacena.

—¿Quieres pasta? —pregunté casual.

—Esta bien—me dijo desde la comodidad del sofá.

—Vale—le conteste y acomode los ingredientes en la mesa.

Cocinaba a fuego lento, picaba las verduras y hervía la pasta. Busque en el refrigerador las salsas en lo que el chico pasaba los canales de televisión.

—Oh. —murmuró en voz alta.

Alcé la vista curiosa. Por la televisión pasaban una noticia, Yuzuha Hitachiin había adquirido recientemente un 25% de las acciones de la empresa Uoi, que se dedicaba a la importación y exportación de hilos en Nueva Zelanda.

—A Yuzuha-San le va muy bien en los negocios.—Dijo casualmente. —Adquirió tres empresas en seis meses según me enteré.

—Si, ella tiene un don—continúe cocinando —le debo mucho a Yuzuha-san.

El giró la vista curioso. —Ella vio potencial en ti, Tia. Vio lo hermosa que eras. —se paró de su asiento.

—Lo sé—dije pausadamente. —Sin ella yo no estaría aquí —mi mirada se oscurecía. —Ella me pulio demasiado bien.

En la televisión salía Yuzuha sonriente, a pesar de los años ella todavía se veía conservadora.

—Si, gracias a la adquisición mi marca cuenta con aun una mejor calidad.— comentó Yuzuha en la entrevista.

—Eso se nota las prendas son definitivamente costosas—dijo la entrevistadora mostrando un atuendo exótico —este en especial nos comentaba que los diseño su hijo ¿Verdad?

—Si. —pronunció satisfecha—Lo diseño mi hijo Hikaru, y el otro atuendo —señaló el de un color azul cielo—lo hizo mi otro hijo, Kaoru que en estos momentos debe estar estudiando muy duro.

—Si lo creemos—murmuró jovial la entrevistadora mirando ambos atuendo, pero ella tenía curiosidad—. Hablando de su hijo mayor—. murmuró emocionada la entrevistadora —¿Cómo le está yendo actualmente al heredero de la marca?

—Muy bien, gracias por mencionarlo —dijo emocionada —A pesar de los altibajos que me hizo hace algunos años, estoy muy contenta que me haya escuchado con su reciente compromiso.

—Me alegra que su hijo se comprometa por fin con la encantadora chica.—mencionó con un tono de voz alegre—pero ¿ella no tiene problemas? es decir, escuchamos que ella estaba enterada de los escándalos que tuvo su hijo con la famosa modelo en su pas—la tele se apagó abruptamente por Noah. Yo desvíe la mirada rápidamente.

Para nosotros era como un tabú hablar de la familia Hitachiin, en especial sus hijos. A él no le afectaba tanto ya que el, solo tuvo apego con Yuzuha, a él igual que a mi nos fue muy bien en el modelaje. Gracias a los conocidos y patrocinadores de los Hitachiin es que nos hicimos un nombre al principio, para después soltarnos de las ataduras de la famosa marca de ropas, cada quien fue por su cuenta y cosechamos muchos éxitos a través de los años.

Él me abrazó por detrás.

—Ella nos unió a ti y a mi—me murmuró en el oído provocandome una sensación de cosquilleo y sonrojandome. —Gracias a ella, te conocí a ti.

Lo miré a los ojos, quería decirle algo pero mi forma de ser traviesa me hizo manchar un poco su nariz con salsa de tomate. La verdad es que estar con Noah me ayudó mucho a salir de la oscuridad que tenía en mi ser, recordando todo lo que he pasado pareciera que fue ayer, él se había convertido en mi apoyo incondicional. A un costado se encuentra mi cuaderno a la espera de llenar con mis memorias. Pensar en eso me hizo sentir una ligera depresión.

El suspiró y cruzo sus brazos. —Siempre con tu forma de ser.

—Perdón —me disculpe con una sonrisa, mientras lo atrapaba entre mis brazos buscando su atención.

—Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que te vi. —mencionó.

Se borro por un instante mi sonrisa —¿Si?

—Claro, me preguntabas sobre que había pasado con las otras sirvientas.

—Si hubiera sabido todo lo que me pasó, te juro que hubiera renunciado—le dije con resentimiento.

—¿Pero y yo?— me dijo cabreado de a mentiras.

—Tu eras la excepción. —le dije corrigiendo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

El solo asintió con la cabeza dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa, nos separamos unos centímetros.

La plática se había vuelto incómoda para los dos. A pesar de que tampoco llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, nos conocíamos de años. Pero ambos sabíamos mi pasado con los gemelos, y mi presente... con ellos. El optó por tomar un poco de alcohol en el balcón en lo que yo continúe haciendo la pasta. Sin darme cuenta mi mente empezó a divagar en el pasado.

_En un lago entre las montañas, el olor a madera húmeda y el humo de la fogata se alzaba en un atardecer naranja, una pareja de enamorados se divertían en la orilla. Entre risas y abrazos se demostraban cuánto se querían. Ella no sabía lo que él le diría en unos minutos._

—_Es tan hermoso el lugar —murmuró observando el precioso paisaje alejado de la ciudad.—No encuentro como describirlo._

—_Yo si.—murmuró el chico.—Es tan hermoso como tu, Tia._

_Aristia se sonrojo por el cumplido y le dio un pequeño golpe para después reírse. El la abrazó por la ternura que ella le causaba._

—_Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas y te guardas—le comentó alegre._

—_Cállate.—ella se reincorporo para verlo a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos que siempre la conquistaban._

_El trago saliva y miró a otro lado, en un momento inventó una excusa para que ella mirara a otro lado victima de su ingenuidad. El sacó de su bolsillo una sorpresa y le dijo que volteara a verlo denuevo. Poco quedaba de aquel chico inmaduro que alguna vez fue._

—_Me mentiste.—le reprocho — No había un búho ahí._

—_No puedo creer que te lo creyeras.—se burló juguetonamente._

—_Pues perdón.—le regañó y se paró de su asiento pero fue detenida por el brazo._

—_Espera.— el se paró de nuevo y se acercó a ella cariñosamente, y juntaron sus frentes mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos.—Perdón por mentirte de esa forma._

_No podían creer lo tanto que habían caído en el amor. Su aliento estaba muy cerca pero no se besaban, él gentilmente agarró su mano izquierda y le pusó un pequeño anillo improvisado. Aristia se dio cuenta y se sorprendió._

—_¿Qué?—dijo sorprendida sin pensarlo. _

_Era un anillo de plata con unas iniciales grabada de las de el y ella._

—_He decidido que quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.—lo dijo lentamente. Ella se llevó las manos a su boca por el asombro, nunca había creído que llegaría ese día.—Mas adelante te lo pediré formalmente debido a los problemas, pero por ahora ¿puedes conservarlo contigo, Tia?_

_Aristia empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad y se tapó sus ojos para no que no la vean llorar.—Sí._

—_Te lo prometo.— murmuró enamorado.—. en un día no muy lejano serás Aristia Hitachiin._

—_Y seré tuya._

—_Y yo, seré tuyo.—murmuró para perderse en lo profundo de la montaña, así como ahora eso fue hace muchos ayeres... _

Ella despejó su mente a la realidad y terminó por fin la cena.

.

.

.

Presente

Aquella mañana los gemelos agarraron sus maletas y me dijeron que les prepare un postre de fresas para la noche. Les dije que esta bien y me acompañó el señor Hayama para hacer las compras al supermercado. Los gemelos todavía no se habían ido hasta unas horas después.

—¿Llevo esto Hikaru? —preguntó su hermano menor mientras desarreglaba la habitación de su hermano en busca de juguetes de playa.—Se ve gracioso.

Hikaru observó el balón de playa —Si, llévalo puede servirnos.

—¡Está bien! ~—canturreo contento Kaoru.

—Creo que tenemos todo listo. —mencionó Hikaru mientras se secaba su frente con el dorso de su mano.

—lo indispensable al menos.

Habían llenado sus maletas de cosas excesivamente innecesarias como juguetes de playa,accesorios y prendas para Haruhi, juguetes para asustar etc. Ellos llevaban igual un par de mudas de ropa. Ellos habían acordado con su compañera de clase Haruhi Fujioka el salir a una playa que estaba cerca de la región Tokumoto, ahí se encontraba igual un parque de diversiones. Se habían esforzado mucho en ocultarselo a su presidente. Pero todo se vino abajo porque Haruhi lo mencionó desinteresadamente en una reunión y ahora todo el Host Club iba a vacacionar esta fin de semana.

—¿Llevamos a Aristia con nosotros? —soltó la pregunta incómoda Kaoru, él esperaba que su hermano esta vez cediera a su petición pero en el fondo sabía que él se negaría.

Hikaru ignoró la pregunta olímpicamente al agarrar una pistola de agua y disparar hacia su gemelo.

—¡Ahh! —grito Kaoru siendo empapado consecutivamente por Hikaru —¡Hikaru! ¡Mis ojos, no puedo ver! —se quejaba.

El chico mayor se reía sin cesar.

Estaban mojando toda la habitación sin importarle lo más mínimo el trabajo que conlleva la limpieza. Pero para eso tienen sirvienta, eso les daba absolutamente igual.

—Con respecto a tu pregunta.—dijo pausadamente con un semblante serio —No, no es necesaria su presencia. Además —miró a su alrededor —Tiene que limpiar la habitación.

Kaoru se quejó en voz baja pero optó por obedecer a su hermano mayor. Ellos se habían contado entre sí lo que habían hecho en la fiesta de gala, Kaoru le confesó a Hikaru que había visitado a Aristia aquella noche, el hermano mayor se había impresionado de las agallas del menor pero se alegró que tuviera la valentía de hacerlo. Mientras que Kaoru, había reprendido muchas veces a Hikaru por lo que le hizo a Aristia y este prometió a pensarlo mejor antes de hacer alguna estupidez. Kaoru se acercó a su hermano.

—Pues bueno, ya estamos listos. —dijo Hikaru mirando a su hermano, sacó su celular y marcó.— Llamaré a Tono. —Kaoru se encismo en la espalda de Hikaru mientras le rodeaba el cuello.

—¿Dónde están Hikaru, Kaoru? —el otro lado de la línea era Tamaki Suou.

—¿Ya están listos? —preguntó Hikaru.

—¿Qué si ya estamos listos? ¡Si! ¡Y ustedes están tarde! —les regañó.

—¿No habíamos dicho que a las —pero vio la hora y si, efectivamente ya era tarde. —¡Mierda!

—¡Los v—pero fue cortado por Hikaru al colgar el teléfono sin precio aviso.

—¡Vamos Kaoru! —se safo de su hermano y levantaron todas sus maletas.

—¡Si! —prosiguió a su hermano.

Llamaron a sus sirvientes para que les cargaran sus maletas y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes agarrar sus patinetas. Se pusieron sus gafas de sol y salieron muy campantes a la explanada en dirección hacia el auto.

Ambos avanzaban con su skate cuando fueron interrumpidos súbitamente por su madre, Yuzuha Hitachiin porque casi la atropellan.

—¡Ay! —gritó su madre por la repentina aparición —¡Hikaru, Kaoru. ¡Casi me matan!

—Perdona, mamá. —se disculparon al unísono apartándose unos centímetros y agarrando sus patinetas.

—Vaya, estan bien guapos con ese outfit —puntualizó su mamá. Noah, el sirviente principal de Yuzuha estaba a su lado ayudándola con sus cosas. —En serio, los hice con mucho amor ¿no crees, Noah?

Ambos hicieron cara de asco. Su mamá les dio un golpe a la cabeza ambos. —Joder con ustedes. Comportense.

—Si —dijeron vagamente. —¿A dónde vas mamá?

—¿A dónde más? —les contestó. Yuzuha miró su reloj de bolsillo. —Por cierto, ¿Quieren acompañarme este fin a la pasarela de moda en París?

—¿Pasarela en París? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Si, si—les comentó emocionada. —Los diseñadores grandes vamos a auspiciar el evento y por supuesto vamos a exponer la alta costura. ¿No quieren acompañar a su mami a un gran evento?

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, asintieron entre ellos y Hikaru habló. —No realmente, ya tenemos planes mamá.

Yuzuha se sorprendió —¿En serio? ¿A donde mi amor?

—Vamos a ir con nuestro club a la prefectura Tokumoto a divertirnos.

—¡Oh, mi! —se llevó sus manos hacia su boca. —¿Van a dejarme ir sola? —puso cara llorosa.

—Lo siento, ma...—dijo Hikaru —pero ya hicimos planes y realmente tampoco es que queramos ir hasta Paris, está muy lejos.

Se molesto Yuzuha y les hizo muecas. —¡Como quieran! ustedes se lo pierden. —. ya se había girado para irse cuando se volteó de nuevo. —¡Además!—. los gemelos alzaron la mirada — Colette estará ahí.

Eso les sorprendió a ambos.

—¿Colette estará ahí? —preguntó asombrado Hikaru.

—¿En serio?— prosiguió Kaoru.

Su mamá cerró los ojos asintiendo con cara malévola. —Por supuesto, Colette se preguntará donde estarán sus compañeros. Es una lástima... —finalizó.

—Hace tiempo que no la vemos. ¿Verdad Hikaru?

—Si, esa chica me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo? —hablaban entre ellos. —Hace poco pasaron en televisión los modelos de su costura...—cuchicheaban entre ellos.

—¿Entonces? —su mamá se había entrometido entre ellos para escuchar.—Fue una pena que no haya podido asistir a nuestra gala la querida niña.

—Le mandaré un mensaje luego y ya. —finalizó Hikaru. —Buen intento mamá. Tampoco es que nos llevemos tanto con ella.

—Adiós mamá. —se despidieron ambos y prosiguieron su camino hacia el coche para después perderse en el paisaje en dirección al jet privado.

Yuzuha golpeó el piso varias veces, había fallado su intento de llevarlos

—Si que son difíciles, Noah.

—Permítame lady Yuzuha —Noah bajó para verificar el estado de sus pies de Yuzuha por el cabreo repentino.

—Esos niños, en serio. Sólo por el Host Club viven. —se alejó enojada hacia el atelier.

En su camino, vio que entraba un coche a la mansión. Era Hayama con Aristia, logró divisarla al bajarse.

—¿Muy pesado querida? —preguntó Yuzuha acercándose junto con Noah hacía dónde estaba Tia.

—No mucho Yuzuha-sama—contestó e hizo una puntual reverencia.

—Te vi en la fiesta de gala querida. —habló Yuzuha contenta. —El vestido que portabas, diseño de mis hijos te sentó espectacular.

—¿De los gemelos? —preguntó en shock —No sabía Yuzuha-sama que sus hijos habían hecho el vestido.

—Por supuesto, lo hicieron hace unas semanas —habló con un deje de resentimiento. —se robaron "en secreto" tus medidas que tenía apuntado en mi libreta. Piensan que yo no lo sé... — dijo enojada. —pero se olvidan que tengo oídos por todos lados mi niña. —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, Yuzuha-sama —bajó la mirada. —Quiero disculparme por haber asistido a la fiesta de esa forma...

—Evans, no es para tanto. —hablo Noah sin pensarlo—mi deber es comunicarle todo a Yuzuha—sama. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

—Por supuesto mi niña— dijo alegre—No estoy molesta ni nada si es lo que piensas, al contrario estoy orgullosa que hayas portado un diseño de mis hijos. Y he de decir que te quedo muy bien... —hizo una pausa mientras pensaba, al final se le ocurrió una idea. —Tia ¿Tienes mucho que hacer este fin de semana?

Noah miró a su ama desconcertado, parecía que era lo que él estaba pensando. Aristia se encontraba un poco confundida y buscó la mirada de Noah.

—Pues... —empezó —tengo que hacerles a los gemelos una tarta de fresa que me pidieron para la tarde-noche y después hacer las limpiezas de sus habitaciones.

—¿Para la tarde-noche?—preguntó con sorpresa.—Pero ellos me dijeron que no estarían aquí este fin de semana, de hecho se acaban de ir mi niña.

—¿A dónde?

—Dijeron algo de ir a una playa con su club de la escuela. —dijo de forma curiosa la mamá de los gemelos.—¿Verdad Noah?

—Sí.

.

.

.

—¿A la playa? —murmure desconcertada, esos malditos se habían ido sin decirme nada, y yo como estúpida yendo a comprar los ingredientes para su estúpida tarta. —No me avisaron.— mencioné con un deje de rencor.

—Estamos en las mismas querida, yo tampoco sabía que mis retoños se iban. —hizo un puchero de molestia.

—Déjame te ayudo—hablo Noah mientras ofrecía sus manos para agarrar las bolsas que cargaba, asentí y le deje tomarlas. —No te sobreesfuerces, Aristia. Son pesadas las bolsas, te podrías lastimar.

—Gracias Noah. —le sonreí amablemente.

Yuzuha hizo un "ejem, ejem" —No sabía que fueras tan atento Noah. —murmuró pícara.

—Es mi deber ayudar al personal. —no encontraba que decir Noah y miró hacia otro lado sonrojado. —No tengo otra intención, Yuzuha-sama.

—Está bien, Noah —dijo Yuzuha-No hay problema. Pero veo que nos desviamos de la conversación.— me miró—Tia querida, acompáñame a la pasarela en París, quiero que modeles unos vestidos en el estudio fotográfico y en general que me acompañes en mi estadía.

—¿París?

—Si, se lo pedí a mis hijos pero fui rechazada por su cariño al club—dijo resignada—pero pienso que es una buena idea que estés tu conmigo ahí. No te estoy obligando ni nada, yo lo estoy pagando todo y no quiero ir sola.

—¿No puede ir Noah? —no quería sonar grosera. Pero el chico tenía mejores cualidades en lo que se refería a modelar. Ya quera era modelo habitual de Yuzuha.

—Él es el encargado de la mansión y sinceramente tiene muchas cosas que hacer. —puntualizó.

Me detuve un momento a pensar, pero la idea estaba muy tentadora, solo había ido a Francia una vez hace dos años por un curso. Y recordando, el equipo de basquetbol no tenían partido hasta el miércoles, podían sobrevivir sin mi, la manager del equipo de mi instituto.

—Está bien Yuzuha-sama me complacerá mucho acompañarla.

—Perfecto mi niña—me dijo alegre—empaca tus cosas esenciales viajamos en unas dos horas.

—¿Dos horas? —pregunté desconcertada—¿Ya?

—Por supuesto querida, nos tomará muchas horas llegar ahí. —recalcó con voz aguda—La presentación es mañana en la noche y quiero llegar con antelación para disfrutar un poco la ciudad.

—Está bien. Iré a preparar todo-dije apresurada e hice una reverencia. — Si me disculpa Yuzuha—sama. —salí corriendo a mi habitación en la mansión.

Noah llamo a otro sirviente y le entregó las bolsas. Acto seguido miró a Yuzuha.

—Si me disculpa, Yuzuha-sama-busco el permiso de ella. —Iré a ayudarla. —Yuzuha asintió y él fue corriendo a alcanzarla.

Noah amablemente me ayudó a escorar mi ropa en la maleta. Empaque unos cuadernillos para realizar mis tareas. Él me dijo que no me preocupara y que disfrutará la estadía en la gran ciudad. Después de un ratito salí con Yuzuha en dirección a su jet privado. Y así desaparecí entre las nubes tal y como los gemelos habían hecho hace unas horas.

.

.

.

**Prefectura Tokumoto**

**Lobby del hotel.**

Los gritos y bromas de los gemelos incomodaban a los demás huéspedes. Haruhi ya estaba harta de escuchar sus cuchicheos que los mandó a su habitación a desempacar.

Los demás ya se habían cambiado dispuestos a irse a disfrutar la playa. Bajaron todos juntos y se divirtieron todo el día jugando con los juguetes que habían llevado los gemelos.

Para la noche las sirvientas prepararon una gran cena y comieron hasta no más poder para después jugar juegos de mesa. Los gemelos y los demás se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Llegó la hora de dormir, y cada quien dormía en su habitación excepto los hermanos Hitachiin que como costumbre dormían juntos en una sola cama.

En la mañana despertaron y bajaron a desayunar, tenían planes excelentes, irían de camping a un bosque cercano a la ciudad. Tenían planeado regresar el día siguiente. Al terminar de desayunar, Tamaki estaba emocionado a más no poder junto con los gemelos, ya estaba todo listo y el chófer los esperaba para ir al bosque cuando recibieron una llamada los gemelos.

—¿Mi niño?

—¿Mamá?

—Si, querido. —dijo contenta Yuzuha—¿Cómo se la están pasando en la prefectura?

—Bien, mamá. —murmuró Hikaru mientras Kaoru pegaba la oreja para escuchar el teléfono— ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, gemelo—dijo malhumorada—solo quería saber si estaban bien, tu padre me preguntaba a dónde fueron sus hijos. Debiste avisarle, Hikaru.

—Perdón... —dijo escéptico.

—Él estaba preocupado por ti. —contestó molesta—para la próxima avísale que no vendrás, las sirvientes no sabían de ustedes.

—Si, si si—dijo echando el rollo. —¿puedo colgar?

—¡Ahh! —gritó Yuzuha—¿No vas a preguntarle a tu querida madre como estoy?

—... —se escuchaba silencio en la línea —¿Cómo estás mamá?

—Bien—empezó contenta—perfectamente bien, ya que ustedes no quisieron acompañarme, conseguí quien si quería acompañarme.

—¿Así? —dijo Hikaru—Qué bien mamá.

—Por supuesto —dijo lentamente. —Aristia está más que contenta de conocer París

Hikaru se sobresaltó impresionado, Kaoru se llevó sus manos a la boca de impresión y pego aún más la oreja.

—¿Evans esta contigo?— preguntó con un tono elevado.

—Hikaru, los modales—le reprendió su madre—Claro que sí, me dijo que le ordenaste que hiciera una tarta de fresa cuando ustedes ni estaban. Eso esta mal, Hikaru cuando llegue te voy a castigar.

—¿Para que llevaste a Evans? —Hikaru omitió todo lo que había dicho su mamá. —Ella es una plebeya para estar en semejante lugar.

—Parece que te toca otro castigo por parte de tu abuela. — murmuró enojada.

—¡¿Abuela?! ¿está contigo también? —se alarmó aún más.

—Adiós mi niño—colgó sin chistar.

—Hikaru—dijo Kaoru—no debiste contestarle así a mamá. Ahora por tu culpa nos van a castigar dos veces.—le dijo molesto.

—Eso no importa —dijo tajante—¿Por qué mierda Evans esta en París con mamá? —empezó a hacer círculos en rabia. —Nuestra abuela también está ahí.

Kaoru sólo lo veía dando vueltas. —Ya que la rechazamos vio potencial en ella, aunque admito que no esperaba que abuela Kazuha estuviera ahí.

Dio una patada al suelo. —Esa niña, de seguro hará alguna estupidez ahí y si está la abuela será aún peor.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—¿Qué no recuerdas, Kaoru? —preguntó consternado —¿La vez que Evans conoció a la abuela? ella no soportará el humor de Kazuha Hitachiin.

Tardó un segundo en entender lo que quiso decir su hermano. —Esto es malo.

Ambos gemelos se acercaron y empezaron a discutir fervientemente.

Hikaru se asomó afuera de la habitación. Le pidió a los empleados que los ayudarán a empacar sus cosas. Al bajar todos quedaron confundidos al verlos con sus maletas.

Tamaki se apresuró a acercarse. —¿Hikaru, Kaoru? ¿Qué están haciendo? no necesitan todas sus maletas para el camping.

Los demás observaban.

—Lo sabemos. —respondió Kaoru. —Es solo que—

—Nos estamos yendo a París.—respondió directamente.

—¿A París? —dijeron todos al unísono. —¿Por qué?

—Nos surgió un compromiso. —dijo Hikaru con un semblante serio, no queriendo decir más.— Así que no podremos estar con ustedes en el camping. En el instituto nos cuentan cómo les fue. Vamonos Kaoru. —Y siguió su camino en dirección a la salida del hotel.

Kaoru empezó a caminar pero él, a diferencia de su hermano no quería irse sin dar una buena explicación de su marcha. Se acercó a Haruhi.

—Lo siento, Haruhi y todos. —se llevó su mano a la nuca. —Pero tenemos que ir a París, nuestra mamá participará en una pasarela hoy y quiere que estemos ahí.

—Pero Hikaru me había comentado que le había dicho que no a Yuzuha-san—dijo entrecerrando los ojos sospechosa.—Me parece extraño que ahora si quieran ir.

—Cierto, Hika-chan también me dijo lo mismo—Hablo el pequeño rubio.— ¿verdad Takashi?

—Si, Mitsukuni— concordó el chico alto —Nos lo comentó cuando estábamos en la playa.

Kaoru maldijo por lo bajo a su hermano así que no le quedó de otra que decirles la verdad.

—¡Kaoru, vamos!—se escuchan los gritos de Hikaru afuera del hotel.

—La verdad es que nuestra madre se llevó a Aristia con ella. —dijo sin rodeos. —Y nosotros queremos estar cerca de ella por si tiene problemas.

Por un instante el Host Club no dijo ni una palabra pero entendieron, aquel grado de posesividad no era fácil de ser erradicada.

—Entiendo. No sé qué tipo de problemas pueda meterse pero entiendo —dijo Tamaki. —Vayan, intenten alcanzar a la señorita Evans.

—Gracias Tono—dijo Kaoru con un tono aliviado.—Nos vemos el lunes. —desapareció en el marco de la puerta.

Los demás suspiraron. —Creo que lo mejor por el momento es solo observar.—mencionó Haruhi.

—Me alegra que los gemelos se hayan abierto un poco más en sus corazones—dijo Tamaki risueño—Pero todo tiene un límite. No quiero que ninguno de ellos ni Tia salga herido.

Todos concordaron con las palabras de su presidente. Pero poco podían hacer por el momento, y más por lo que estaba por acercarse. Haruhi había oído acerca de una actividad que harían el próximo año en febrero, quedaba poco para que terminara diciembre.

.

.

.

**París, Francia **

No tenía mucho que habíamos aterrizado a la bella capital de Francia. Me encontraba totalmente encantada de las calles parisinas, bellos edificios con un gran historia y las personas caminando alegremente. Después de un rato paseando con Yuzuha por los alrededores decidimos ir al hotel a descansar un poco.

—Oui. —dijo Yuzuha con delicadeza a una empleada del hotel. —Vamos Tia, querida. Ya están listas las habitaciones.

—Por aquí señoritas.

—Mercy -—le agradecí a la empleada y nos dirigió hasta nuestras habitaciones.

—Querida eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, en cuatro horas salimos a la pasarela.

—Si, Yuzuha-sama. -—le hice una reverencia.

—Bien.—dijo en un tono casual y se estiró el cuerpo—Nos vemos en un rato.

Ella entró a su habitación. Yo lancé un pequeño suspiro y entre. En la habitación tenía unos toques de estilo Luis XV era muy amplia con una cama de tamaño King size, por la ventana se extendía la hermosa ciudad y a lo lejos se apreciaba la famosa torre Eiffel. Me masajee los hombros y me tiré a la cama. Dormiría un poco hasta la entrada de la noche, momento en que iríamos a la famosa pasarela de modas en el edificio Berné.

**30/04/20**

**Hola a todos.**

**Está vez si me tarde xD i'm so sorry**

**Siento que esto es como un otome xD quiero dar a entender que su relación con Noah fue del mejor amigo que la apoyaba y esta a su lado. Tia todavía tiene mucho que contar, y si les soy sincera ni he llegado a la mitad de la historia. Va para largo, no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve le pondré un final :3 Espero que se entienda los tiempos en que se cuenta la narración xD me disculpo de antemano si no les gusta la historia, pero ya tenía planeado todos los sucesos y el rumbo.**

**Tenía un bloqueo de ideas pero se lo que quiero que pase. Lo leo y siento que se ve como la canción cool.**


	12. Mi primera vez en una revista

_Los recuerdos parecen tan lejanos_

_el tiempo siempre mata el dolor._

_Mira como todos los niños han crecido_

_hemos cambiado pero seguimos siendo los mismos._

Las calles de tokyo brillaban aún más en esta noche, la gente caminaba sin césar, los anuncios hacían demasiado ruido. Por todos lados te invitaban a entrar a sus tiendas, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa. Para Hikaru pasar por la calle Shibuya no era algo habitual.

Él atendía una llamada mientras avanzaba por el monumento a Hachiko.

—Lo sé. —dijo mientras. checaba su reloj —Todavía es bastante temprano. Si llego a tiempo, tranquila.

—Tú mamá me pregunta por qué estás tardando tanto, Hikaru. —le regañó su prometida. —Le dije que ya estabas viniendo, ¿si le compraste a tu mama el regalo? —continuó emocionada.—Tamaki y Haruhi están en camino igual.

—Eso estoy por hacer y dile que sufrí un retardo en el estudio. —contestó de forma monótona. —Voy a colgar, le dije al chófer que me venga a buscar en unos momentos en que tenga el regalo de mi mamá, dile a tono que me esperé.

—Esta bien —dijo la chica. —Veré con que más entretener a Yuzuha-san. Le pediré ayuda a Tamaki.

—Bien. —apretó el finalizar llamada y guardo de nuevo su teléfono en el bolsillo. Lanzó un gran suspiro.

No sabía bien dónde conseguir un regalo de última hora. Miraba por todos lados en busca de alguna tienda que sea digna para comprar algo decente. En su caminar llegó por fin al famoso cruce de shibuya en donde se alzaba el famoso edificio 109. La gente se amontonaba en la espera de cruzar ya que todavía no era hora, los autos pasaban. El se detuvo a esperar, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos por el frío. Se sentía de alguna manera irritado por el hecho de estar con una aglomeración de gente, no prestaba demasiada atención a su alrededor. La pantalla led que se alzaba en el edificio era demasiado destellante que cuando cambio a otra publicidad, hizo que cerrará un poco los ojos por la intensidad de las luces.

—Ahj —hizo un sonido de queja, trataba de poder ver bien.

Cuando por fin logró ver bien la publicidad de la televisión led, sintió un poco de nostalgia y culpa. En la publicidad salía una chica hermosa con una boina roja, suéter rojo, y una sensual falda negra promocionando una marca de ropa. Con un fascinante cabello grisáceo y unos ojos violeta profundos. El nunca la olvidaría, aquella chica era Aristia Bonnet. Verla le hizo recordar aquella nota:

"Dio el **si **en febrero

Fuertes rumores indican que la bella modelo Aristia Evans le dio el **si **al chico más carismático en el mundo del modelaje: Noah Bonnet. Después de muchas citas, hermosos paseos y peleas ante el público. La encantadora pareja de tortolos se habrian casado el pasado mes de febrero. Tenemos que decir que ya era de esperarse de confirmarse, los jóvenes viven juntos ¿acaso se acercará un bebé? Como quiera ahora es la señorita **Aristia Bonnet**. Un nombre chulo.

No olvidemos de hace unos años, cuando una pequeña Aristia andaba con el hijo de la millonaria matriarca de la familia Hitachiin. Creo que todos sabemos de quien hablamos, ¿Habrá superado por fin la relación que tenía con el diseñador? "

Él no solía leer la noticias por lo que no estaba muy informado sobre su antiguo amor, después de las restricciones de su madre Yuzuha le hacía no querer buscarla para nada. Por lo que cuando leyó aquella noticia arrugó el periódico y lo aventó al cesto de basura. El sabía que la prensa solía distorsionar la realidad pero le era difícil de creer, el tenía que aceptarlo. Pero cuando por coincidencias encontraba publicidad de ella en las calles, le hacía extrañarla. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? pero no podía, no debía.

El estaba mirando fijamente la promoción de Aristia en el edificio 109. Se fijaba demasiado en su cara y en la sonrisa angelical que mostraba, ya era toda una profesional en su área.

Esa misma sonrisa lo hizo transportarse al pasado por unos segundos.

_La joven Aristia con una sutil sonrisa posaba a lado de una ventana con vista a una villa japonesa. Los hermosos arreglos florales decoraban la escena. Y ella con un fantástico vestido blanco con encaje, que caía hasta el suelo se encontraba en una sesión fotográfica para una marca de vestidos de gala._

_Hikaru que estaba en el fondo la animaba a su forma en silencio. El equipo de fotografía dirigía a Aristia el como debía ponerse, regañándola por instantes._

—_Eres un desastre—se acercó Hikaru a Aristia, quien se encontraba yendo al cambio de vestuarios. —¿Qué fue esa sonrisa tan monstruosa?_

_Aristia le dio un codazo. —Si tu no dejaras de hacerme muecas mientras trato de ser seria en la sesión, ¡eso no pasaría!_

_Hikaru abrazó a Aristia juguetonamente mientras olía el perfume de su cuello. Le encantaba verla con ese precioso vestido de gala._

_La escena cambió abruptamente a aquella misma noche que estaban en la habitación de Hikaru._

—_Estoy cansada —murmuraba exhausta Aristia. —la sesión de hoy fue todo un éxito pero tener que probarme varios vestidos es realmente agotador._

—_Pero la paga es buena.—mencionó Hikaru —Me enteré de Kaoru que piensas comprarte un departamento. ¿es cierto eso?_

—_Si. —le contestó emocionada. —Aunque sea uno pequeño, pero ya ahorré lo suficiente. Desde que dejé de ser tu maldita esclava, me siento más libre de alguna forma._

—_¿Qué? —contestó impactado—Cuando tengas tu departamento me iré a vivir contigo.—se cruzo de brazos._

—_¿Por qué? —se extrañó Aristia. —Tienes un montón de mansiones por doquier. ¿Para qué vienes a mi inexistente departamento?_

—_Quiero vivir contigo. —le entrecerró los ojos. —¿O no me quieres ahí?_

_Empezaron a discutir y discutir hasta que Kaoru entró por la puerta con un balde de palomitas y una soda._

—_¿Otra vez discutiendo? —preguntó con un tono de voz harto._

—_¡Kaoru! —gritó Aristia por la llegada del gemelo menor. Lo abrazo fuertemente. —Tu hermano insiste en querer ir a vivir conmigo._

—_El solo bromea ¿No, Hikaru? —lo dijo arrastrando las palabras. Pues el sabía cosas que Aristia ignoraba._

—_Si. —contestó lentamente. Se recostó en la cama medio molesto. —Solo bromeaba Aristia. —no podía arriesgarse._

_Kaoru lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. —Vamos, chicos veamos la película._

—_Claro. —dijo Aristia mientras agarraba del brazo a Kaoru hacia el sofá. _

_Hikaru de malagana también fue a sentarse con ellos a comer mientras hacían clic en empezar. Después de un rato el mal humor se fue del gemelo y empezó a disfrutar por fin la compañía. Entre risas, chistes malos y pequeñas travesuras el trío disfrutaba la vida._

Y así se perdería en el paso del tiempo.

—¿Joven no se va a mover? —una voz lo sacó de su viaje. Hikaru retrocedió por instinto. —¿Se encuentra bien? El señalamiento esté en verde y la gente quiere pasar. Está usted en medio. —el oficial de tránsito lo miraba raro.

Y si, era cierto. Sin notarlo estaba en medio del cruce observando más de cerca la publicidad de su antiguo amor. Se avergonzó por la acción torpe.

—Disculpe. —dijo para terminar de cruzar corriendo. Despejo su mente, y continuo caminando hacia el final de la esquina. Pero algo en su ser, le hizo que voltee por última vez a la imagen donde ella estaba. La mirada de Hikaru no se podía siquiera describir, aquellos ojos miraban a Aristia con una nostalgia pura.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y entró a la tienda en busca del regalo.

.

.

.

Desperté con toda la actitud.

Faltaban dos horas para la entrada a la pasarela pero los sirviente de Yuzuha-san me despertaron con antelación. Resulta que Yuzuha-sama no descansó para nada, llevaba toda la tarde alistando se, la vida de los ricos era agotadora. El sirviente me dijo que me pondría por supuesto, una ropa diseño de Yuzuha-san.

—Te ayudaremos—dijeron los sirvientes.

Y pues si, dos horas se dedicaron a vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme. ¿Cómo quede? espectacular, mi cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo pero mi atuendo era formal. Al salir de la habitación y en ir al lobby Yuzuha-sama ya me estaba esperando.

—Magnífico. —opinó sobre mi vestido.—Mi niña eres muy hermosa. Y hoy, brillarás aún más. Lleven los vestuarios-comentó a los empleados. —Después de la pasarela pasaremos al estudio fotográfico para la sesión de fotos querida.

—¿Sesión de fotos? —pregunté algo paniqueada.

—Si, Tia—comentó extrañada. —Es para la revista Dulme. Me van a entrevistar y mostraré los nuevos atuendos para esta temporada. Tu modelaras mi ropa, no te preocupes —dijo al ver mi cara—no estarás en la pasarela, es cuarto cerrado. Y ellos te dirán que hacer. Ya lo hemos hecho antes Tia en la mansión—me guiño un ojo.

Pero eso era algo distinto, en la mansión son el mismo personal que convivía día a día. Y hoy era una revista con un personal totalmente desconocido para mí. Tragué saliva y asentí. Esperaba que no me fuera tan mal.

Encantadas y agarradas del brazo amistosamente salimos del hotel en dirección al chófer que nos esperaba en la acera. Me llevaba de maravillas con Yuzuha-sama, ella me decía que ella me siente como si fuera su hija.

—Te presentaré a todos Tia.—me comentaba con emoción— igual esta mi madre en el evento.

—Oh, ¿la abuela de los gemelos también esta ahí?

—Si. Le pedí que decorará con sus hermosos arreglos el evento.

—Entiendo Yuzuha-sama.

—Ay querida, pareces disco rayado con "Yuzuha-sama, Yuzuha-sama" —lo dijo de una forma curiosa—llámame aquí Yuzuha-san ¿te parece?—me guiño un ojo.

—Esta bien... —hablé con un deje de pena —Yuzuha-san

—¡Kyaa! ~—grito Yuzuha abrazándome cariñosamente—¡Eres tan linda mi niña!

El chófer nos indicó que ya habíamos llegado al evento. Salimos con delicadeza, Yuzuha-San me agarró de la mano y me sonrió para que tenga confianza. Le devolví la sonrisa y avanzamos. Los fotógrafos no paraban de tomarnos fotos. Los paparazzi se acercaron a la dueña y le hacían preguntas. La gente nos miraba y yo no sabía para dónde mirar. Me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, en especial a mi, que los fotógrafos se preguntaban quien era yo.

—Ven Tia —me llamó con cariño la mamá de los gemelos —Vamos a entrar.

Entramos al edificio Berné, donde había aún más gente, pero de dinero. Varios diseñadores reconocí al igual que los modelos. La gente se estaba reuniendo y sentando en las sillas a la espera que empezará la pasarela. Yuzuha me presentó a diseñadores famosos y yo les hacía una reverencia por inercia, a pesar de que no estaba en Japón ya traía arraigada sus costumbres.

—¡Oh, mamá! — grito contenta Yuzuha y fue hacia donde estaba la abuela de los gemelos —te estábamos buscando desde hace rato.

—Veía las decoraciones de la entrada —respondió con un semblante serio. — Claire decía que no había suficientes flores ¡por el amor de dios! ¿Acaso quiere hacer del lugar una florería?

—Pero te conviene a ti ¿no, mamá? —preguntó confundida.

— ¿De dónde voy a sacar más, hija? —le reprendió —además ya lo viste, como esta ahora es suficiente. —en ese momento se dio cuenta de mi —Oh, trajiste a la chiquilla de los gemelos.

—Buenas noches señora Hitachiin —le hice una reverencia —espero que se encuentre muy bien de salud.

—Por supuesto, chiquilla —contestó alegre —estoy más que bien, ¿en dónde están los malcriados, Yuzuha?

—En Japón —respondió enojada — con su afamado club en la prefectura de Tokumoto.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ahí? — se molestó —La hija de Rouse esta aquí, ellos deberían estar para saludarla en lugar de sus jueguitos con el hijo de Suou.

—No es para tanto, mamá —quería defender a sus hijos—Yo les permití que desistieran del evento.

—Los consientes mucho Yuzuha. Si fueran mis hijos, ya les hubiera jalado sus orejas a la pasarela.

—Ya, ya, ya —quiso desviar la conversación y la agarro del brazo hacia una mesa de bebidas. — Toma, mamá. Bebamos un poco —le entregó una copa de vino. —Tu también Tia—Me entregó una copa también.

—Ya necesitaba un poco de elixir—mencionó contenta la abuela para después beber el vino. —refrescante.

—Madame—se acercó un camarero a ofrecernos un postre francés —espero que les deleite el sabor francés señoritas.

—Mercy mi buen caballero—aludió Yuzuha-San a la vez que probaba el postre. —Está exquisito.

—Si me disculpan—hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió invitando postres a los demás invitados.

Kazuha se despidió un momento de nosotras para atender un llamado.

—Vamos a ver el arte Tia.

Asentí y avanzamos hacia una pequeña exhibición de arte.

—Espectacular. —la matriarca se puso unos lentes para observar mejor las pinturas.

—El pintor se ve que le puso emoción a su obra —comenté, tenía un estilo colonial.

—Vaya quien está por aquí —dijo una voz profunda a mis espaldas, yo me arrime para observar quien vino.

Yuzuha se acomodó los lentes. —James.

El señor James hizo una reverencia un poco burlona. —El mismo aquí presente.

—Hace años que no te veía —comentó Yuzuha. —leí por las noticias que te casaste de nuevo. ¿tu esposa está aquí?

—Por supuesto —habló—solo que ella no está presente, solo vine yo.

Yuzuha río —Está bien, esta bien. —me hizo una señal de que me acercará. —Ven te presento Tia.

Miré a los ojos a ese señor pero por alguna razón me sentía un poco incómoda.

—Te presento a James Alexander Bonnet Le freau. —me presentó ante el —Dueño de la prestigiosa marca de joyería: Bonnet.

—Mucho gusto señor Bon...—hice una reverencia pero el apellido se me hizo extraño—net.

Yuzuha captó mi vacilación y se río de forma discreta.

—¿Qué sucede Tia? ¿Se te hizo conocido el apellido? —me preguntó con una risa.

—Mucho gusto jovencita. —el señor se inclinó un poco. — pero por la vacilación de mi apellido, debo suponer ¿conoce a mi hijo?

—¿Su hijo?

—Si, mi niña —contestó la señora Hitachiin —es justo lo que piensas. El hijo de James Bonnet es Noah Bonnet, mi mayordomo principal. —alardió.

Mi mente estalló en mil pedazos, ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de la prestigiosa marca de joyería este de sirviente en otra familia? ¿Qué había pasado para que eso ocurriera? ¿Y como es que la sociedad lo aceptaba?

—¿Y bien?—preguntó el señor Bonnet— ¿Cómo le va a mi hijo?

—Le va bien, James —le contestó.—pero sigue molesto contigo.—lanzó un largo suspiro y por alguna razón estaba a la defensiva.

—Ese mocoso ¿cuándo dejará de estar así?—se cruzó de brazos—pareciera que fue ayer cuando se fue de la casa.

—Debes entender el por qué lo hizo, James.

—Y tu te aprovechaste de su vulnerabilidad.—le acusó.—¿desde cuando un Bonnet es un sirviente?

Giró los ojos.—¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que eso fue decisión de Noah!

—No lo entiendo.—miró a otro lado. Estaba rojo de la ira—.Arruina la reputación de la familia con su rebeldía.

—¡Como sea!—murmuró molesta.—Vamonos Tia. Nos vemos después James.—se despidió con la mano.

—Espera, Yuzuha.—le llamó la atención.

Yuzuha volteó a la expectativa de lo que dirá.

El señor Bonnet tardó un momento en hablar.—Dile a Noah que siempre puede volver a casa, a pesar de lo que sucedió.

—Bien, le diré—contestó de forma cortante y nos fuimos de la exhibición.

Al caminar para ir hacia una mesa de postres, quise preguntar que había sucedido. Me di cuenta que casi no sabía sobre Noah Bonnet.

—Yuzuha-san—hablé.—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Noah para que haya parado en la mansión?

Yuzuha solo me miro de reojo y suspiró.—Es una larga historia, pero si Noah no te ha dicho. No soy quien para contarte. Disculpame mi niña, pero mejor preguntaselo a el.

Asentí con un poco de decepción.

—Pero hablando de Noah—mencionó de repente alegre.—Tia ¿viste la publicidad en la calle LeBlanc?

Negué, para empezar no sabia cual calle había sido.

Me dio un pequeño golpe enojada.—La calle donde estaba el edificio Francoise.

—¡Ah!—me ilumine—si.

—¿Viste el apuesto chico rubio que está en un cartel enorme?

—Si.—recordé el momento que pasamos, sobre ese edificio se cernía una enorme publicidad.

Ella esperaba que dijera algo, pero no sabía lo que quería que diga y lo notó.—El chico apuesto en el cartel es Noah, querida.

Llevé mis manos a la boca. —¿Es Noah?

—¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta?

—Es que esta muy cambiado.

Ella se rió.—La magia del modelaje.

Yuzuha-san platicaba amenamente conmigo cuando de repente dio un pequeño salto de alegría.

—¡Oh, mi dios Tia! —canturreo de alegría, me agarró de la mano y me arrastro hacia el otro lado del salón. Llegamos hacia dos personas que estaban de espaldas hacia nosotras —¡Letty! —pronunció su nombre haciendo que una chica muy guapa volteara a ver quien la llamaba.

—¡Yuzuha-san!—dijo con emoción, la chica llamada Letty era un poco más alta que yo con un cabello sedoso de color rosa y ojos amarillos como el sol. —¡Cuanto tiempo sin verla!—el señor que estaba a su lado, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—¡Lo mismo digo yo, mi niña! —la abrazo con fervor, ambas se veían muy contentas. —Si que creciste mucho Letty.

—Eso me dicen todos —contestó un poco agobiada —Papá dice que es por el deporte que practico.

—¿Eso dice Abraham? —preguntó de forma curiosa —¿Qué deporte prácticas querida?

—Atletismo.

—Vaya eso sí que es de admirar —comentó Yuzuha-san —en cambio mis hijos se dedican a cortejar mujeres en su afamado club. Deberían hacer ellos algo más productivo. —Finalizó escéptica.

—Yo pienso que es una buena estrategia la que hacen Kaoru y Hikaru —habló Letty.—Es decir, conocen y forman lazos para futuras negociaciones.

Y así hablaban y hablaban animadamente mientras que yo no sabía ni hacía dónde mirar o que hacer. No conocía a nadie y la pasarela ya estaba por comenzar, pero no me atrevía a irme así sin más ya que ni tenía idea de lo que debería hacer. Hasta que la chica de cabello rosa se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y con la mirada preguntó quién era a Yuzuha-san.

—Que descortés de mi parte querida. —pronunció Yuzuha-san y me agarró por los hombros atrayéndome hacia ella de forma amistosa —Tia, te quiero presentar a la hija de mi estimado amigo Abraham. Ella es Colette Rouse. —me dijo, ahí recordé que la abuela de los gemelos mencionó algo de Rouse. Vi que Colette me ofreció la mano en modo saludo.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Colette Rouse.

Le agarré la mano—Igualmente, me llamo Aristia Evans.

—¿Evans? —preguntó confundida. —No me suena tu apellido.

Iba a decir algo pero Yuzuha-san habló primero.

—Letty querida, Tia es asistente en mi familia. —le comentó —Ella es solo una empleada, por eso no te figura su apellido. Pero no me dejaras mentir ¿Apoco no es muy hermosa y tiene potencial para ser modelo? —preguntó emocionada.

Colette me inspeccionó minuciosamente —Si te soy sincera Yuzuha-san, la primera vez que la vi, pensé que formaba parte de las modelos en la pasarela. —algo en mi sintió una regocijada de alegría, digo que piensen que formas parte de las modelos es que tengo un buen cuerpo ¿no? ¿no? gritaba de emoción internamente. —Por lo que opino lo mismo que usted Yuzuha-san, ella si se lo propone podría hacerse un nombre. Estaría encantada de diseñar para ella.

La mamá de los gemelos le agarró las manos emocionada. —¿Verdad? ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo de cortesía.

—Pero llevo un rato preguntándome —comenzó a decir —Estoy buscando con la mirada pero no logro encontrar a sus hijos. ¿ellos están aquí?

Yuzuha resoplo indignada —No desgastes tu tiempo querida, ellos no vinieron. Prefirieron divertirse con el hijo de los Suou y el hijo de Ootori en la playa.

—Oh, ¿se quedaron en Japón?

—Efectivamente.

—Ya veo—comentó desilusionada.

De repente unos guardias vinieron a buscarnos.

—Señorita Rouse y señorita Hitachiin la pasarela ya va a comenzar. Por favor siganme, las escoltare a sus lugares.

—Gracias —dijeron ambas y avanzaron mientras conversaban animadamente. Yo les seguí el paso en silencio.

Al llegar el guardia nos indicó que aquí nos sentaremos.

—Hablamos al rato querida —se despidió Yuzuha de Colette.

—Claro, Yuzuha-san—se despidio con el gesto de la mano, el guardia la acompaño hasta otra parte de la pasarela junto a su padre.

Yuzuha-San se sentó adelante de mí, en la primera fila. Yo estaba en la segunda fila, las modelos empezaron a salir y Yuzuha y los demás empezaron a apuntar algo en unos cuadernillos que tenían. Miré que ella platicaba con una señora que se encontraba a su lado, criticaban los atuendos que exhibían. Escuché que el señor a mi lado se levantó de su asiento y se perdió entre la multitud pero no le presté mucho atención.

Se escuchaban los clics de las cámaras, el presentador hablando sobre los atuendos que llegaban y de que diseñador eran. Aplaudía junto con los demás, la verdad jamás había visto y mucho menos asistido a una pasarela. Pero admiraba cuando de vez en cuando salían unos atuendos preciosos, y más cuando eran del sello Hitachiin.

Me pare de mi asiento para aplaudir a un exótico atuendo de Yuzuha-San, la modelo posaba carismaticamente ante las cámaras.

—¿Esta hermosa verdad mi niña? —me decía Yuzuha-san desde adelante haciendome guiño —lo diseñe con mucho cuidado, cuide muy bien la textura.

—Esta muy precioso Yuzuha-san —le elogie el atuendo. Yuzuha volteo de nuevo hacia la pasarela emocionada.

Yo me senté mientras que no despegaba la mirada de la modelo perderse al fondo cuando escuché un ruido a mi lado izquierdo. Alguien se había sentado a mí lado ya. Supuse al principio que era el señor que estaba hace un rato a mi lado pero estaba completamente errada.

—Te van a entrar moscas con lo abierta que tienes la boca.—alguien se burló de mí.—Evans.

Volteé a verlo, él también me miro y topamos la mirada. Me sonrió de forma burlona, yo tardé un segundo en darme cuenta.

Me alejé de él por instinto.—¡¿Hikaru?!

Pronunció más su sonrisa. No me creía que el estuviera ahi, asi que le pellizque las mejillas. Y noté su sonrisa de enojo y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, quité mis dedos de su cara.

—Si eres tu —dije asustada por su mirada.

El se inclino en su asiento y apoyó su codo en su rodilla.

—Es algo obvio.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí?—le pregunté confundida.

—¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí?

Giré los ojos con molestia.—Ya sé que puedes estar aquí, pero habías dicho que no vendrías a la pasarela.

El suspiró y se irguió de nuevo. Kaoru apareció detrás de mi.

—Los estaba buscando.—se quejó.—Hikaru ¿por qué me dejaste atrás?—le repochó.

—Perdón, Kaoru—se disculpó —encontré un buen asiento para nosotros.

Yo los miraba atónita. Mientras que su madre había dicho a todo el mundo que no habían venido los gemelos, ellos muy acampantes habían aparecido de la nada.

—¿No que estaban con su club? —entrecerre los ojos.

Hikaru me ignoró olímpicamente. Kaoru me respondió.

—Estábamos con ellos —habló —pero al enterarnos de que t—fue cortado.

—Enterarnos de que Colette estaría aquí—contestó de forma rápida Hikaru —no podíamos ignorar el venir por ella.

Sentí una decepción repentina.

Hikaru notó mi decepción —¿Por qué? ¿estás decepcionada, Evans? —su voz era burlona—Uhh, lamento sinceramente que te ilusionaras por un instante—Hikaru cerró los ojos al decir lo último— el hecho de que te metas con nosotros no implica nada.

Me sonroje fuertemente, pero también estaba enojada.

—¡No estoy decepcionada! —le grité— ¡Y sé muy bien que no implica nada! ¡Así que deja de estar diciéndolo siempre!

Los gemelos se me quedaron mirando atónitos como un par de gatitos regañados. Pero no fueron los únicos, había elevado bastante mi tono de voz que las personas cercanas giraron al escuchar mi grito.

—¿Tia? —preguntó Yuzuha-San y se dio cuenta hacia quién me dirigía y se paró de su asiento sorprendida —¿Hikaru, Kaoru? ¿cómo es qué están aquí?

Hikaru trago saliva. —¿No podemos cambiar de opinión mamá? estuve hablando con Kaoru y decidimos que no podíamos perdernos la oportunidad de ver a Rouse.

Yuzuha dio un pequeño brinco de la emoción y se acercó amorosa hacia sus hijos y los beso en la mejilla.

—¡Estoy tan contenta mis niños! ¡Letty estará muy contenta también de verlos!

Trague saliva, me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado. Me sentía enojada, los malditos gemelos vinieron por su queridisima amiga.

—¿En dónde está Colette? —preguntó Kaoru.

Yuzuha señaló con un dedo hacia el otro lado de la pasarela. —A Abraham le tocó sentarse por ahí.

—La pasaremos a saludar ¿esta bien, ma?

—Claro, querido.

Yo le eche una última mirada de enojo a los gemelos, y me dispuse a ir a otra parte pero fui frustrada por Hikaru quien me agarró del brazo impidiendo mi salida. El me miraba de una forma seria, nos retabamos con la mirada. Yuzuha nos miraba a nosotros bajando la mirada hacia donde el me agarraba.

La señora que estaba alado de Yuzuha le llamó la atención por la siguiente modelo que modelaba. —Bien, seguiré con lo mío. Tia, no te vayas muy lejos. —me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo a apuntar en su cuaderno.

Yo forcejeaba intentando zafarme, pero llamábamos la atención.

Lo acerque hacia mi y le susurré— ¿Acaso quieres provocar un escándalo y salir en las noticias? suéltame, Hikaru.

—No me importa.

Abrí la boca conmocionada.

—¿No te importa aparecer con una "plebeya"?

—En lo absoluto. —su semblante era imperturbable. —Evans, vamos. Disfrutemos la pasarela—el soltó su agarré y se sentó de nuevo a la espera de que obedeciera, pero ni un comino.

Kaoru finalmente se acercó a mí, a apaciguar la pelea—Siéntate conmigo, Tia—el literalmente pateó de su asiento a su hermano y se sentó, haciéndome provocar una risa por la acción. Me senté junto a Kaoru en todo lo que restaba la pasarela.

Aproveche en reprocharle que se habían ido y que me dejaron casi haciendo un pastel en vano. La pasarela fue más llevadera con Kaoru a mi lado.

Al finalizar el evento, los gemelos me agarraron de la mano y me llevaban a quien sabe donde cuando me resistí cabreada.

—¿Otra vez con sus niñerías? —los afronte enojada. —me van a quitar los brazos de tanto que me andan jalando.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron al unísono y me soltaron. —es solo que todavía hay tiempo para que paseemos por la ciudad y queríamos mostrarte...

—¿Y esa es su manera de pedirlo? —resople—hay mejores formas de pedir que los acompañe, malditos malcriados.

—¡Oye! ¡Nos—se quejaron pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una femenina.

—¡Oh, por dios! —hablo Colette Rouse sorprendida.—¡Hikaru, Kaoru! —se abalanzo hacia ambos en un abrazo —¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlos!

—Colette—pronunciaron sorprendidos.

Ella se apartó un poco —Si, estoy bastante sorprendida. Su mamá me había dicho que no habían venido, sentía una gran pena, pero estoy muy alegre de que hayan venido al final.

—Nosotros también —sonreían estúpidamente.

Yo solo estaba apartada de brazos cruzados observando la escenita de como platicaba animadamente, cuando Yuzuha-San se acercó a mi aliviada.

—Aquí estas, Tia —me habló tocándome el hombro —te estábamos buscando. ¡Mamá! —grito a la abuela de los Hitachiin —¡Aquí están tus nietos y Tia!

La abuela Kazuha los vio y vino corriendo como podía hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Ella observó a los gemelos con Rouse.

—Pero que milagro que Hikaru y Kaoru estén en Francia —comentó inspeccionándolos—¿de verdad vinieron por Colette, hija?

—Si, mamá —respondió Yuzuha con una sonrisa.

Colette se dio cuenta de la gente a su alrededor y les sonrió a todos.

—Yuzuha-San —se dirigió a la madre de ellos —¿Me permite llevarme a Hikaru y Kaoru a pasear por la torre Eiffel?

—Claro, mi niña—le contestó emocionada —adelante, llévatelos a que se diviertan y a que se pongan al día en sus vidas.

Colette brincó de emoción. Los gemelos se quejaron pero recibieron por parte de su madre y su abuela miradas asesinas. Ellos buscaron mi mirada pero también se encontraron con mi mirada asesina. Tragaron saliva y decidieron obedecer a su madre.

—Gracias, Yuzuha-San Kazuha-san, les prometo que los llevaré al hotel más tarde.

—No te preocupes, mi niña. Diviértanse —Habló Yuzuha —de todos modos yo tengo que ir con Tia al estudio para su sesión de fotos.

En eso vi que los gemelos se extrañaron.

—¿Sesión de fotos para quién?

—Para Tia, gemelo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

—Mamá yo no qu—

Y en este momento entré en acción. —Yuzuha-San ya se está haciendo tarde, sera mejor que nos vayamos ¡estoy muy emocionada!

Su mamá me miró a los ojos y sonrió —¡Vamos! —y me agarró de la mano y nos fuimos junto a la abuela de ellos, ellos se quedaron atrás con Colette. Yo le dedique una última mirada matadora.

Que se vayan y se pudran ambos en el infierno. Fuimos hasta un salón enorme cerrado. Dentro había mucha gente profesional montando las cámaras, las luces y y el escenario en sí. Trague saliva por lo nervios. Avanzamos mientras observaba a los modelos posar y los directores dirigiendo todo. Llegamos hasta una pequeña habitación llena de vestuario.

—Bien, Tia —me habló Yuzuha—Aquí estas bien. —hizo una señal y unas personas vinieron —Este es tu equipo. Bien, encárguense de ella. Ya saben que conjuntos ponerle. Iré con el director.

—Claro, Señorita Hitachiin—hicieron una reverencia y Yuzuha se fue como había dicho.

—Señorita Evans por aquí —me indicaron para que entre al cambio.

Después de un rato, me pusieron el vestido, me maquillaron y arreglaron mi cabello. Al verme en el espejo flipe por el cambio, me veía como una modelo profesional. Habían cuidado todos los detalles para la sesión.

—Por aquí, señorita Evans —me llamaron para salir hacia el lugar de la sesión. Avanzamos hasta llegar con Yuzuha.

—Que belleza —murmuró Yuzuha —¡Muy bien, Tia! ¡Vamos! —me empujó al centro. —Es el turno de mi modelo. Por favor, comiencen.

—Bien, señorita... —el director leyó la nota —Evans, me comentan que es su primera vez posando en una sesión profesional.

Asentí nerviosa.

Me guiño un ojo amistoso— No te preocupes, tómalo con calma, solo posa como te indiqué. Imagina que estás parada frente a tu espejo pensando en tu novio.

¿Qué? El maldito de mi ex me dejó por una estúpida chica. Fruncí el ceño. El director se dio cuenta.

—Mi error, piensa en cosas positivas. —trató de aligerar el ambiente. —Como alguien que te gusté y le quieras dedicar una sonrisa.

¿Alguien que me guste? no pensaba quién podría ser. El director en eso ya me indicaba y sin pensarlo por estar sumida en mis pensamientos no me fijaba que empezaba a posar. Yo solo pensaba y pensaba en alguien, pero habían dos personas potenciales. Una de ellas lo odiaba con todo mi ser por la forma burlona que era. Ambos se habían ido con la de pelo chicle.

Pensarlo me hacía enojar pero trataba de desviarme en cosas positivas... a ver... cuando estaba con él en una noche después de una fiesta y hablábamos de cosas bonitas y bailamos, si esa era una. Al alzar mi mirada me encontré con la mirada de alguien al fondo haciéndose paso entre la gente. Nos miramos mutuamente, estaba sorprendida, observé que estaba sudando y su respiración estaba cortada. Todo indicaba que había corrido una buena distancia para encontrar el lugar.

Me sonrió, ¿en dónde estaba su hermano? le giré los ojos y el se cruzó de brazos con un semblante imperturbable. Le dediqué una sonrisa y el se sonrojó mirando a otro lado, note que el se estaba esforzando cuando en silencio me dedico "tu puedes"

Era extraño, pero lo sabía. _Sabía que en el fondo ese estúpido era él._

Al finalizar la sesión, me llevaron a cambiarme. Cuando me quitaron todo me sentí libre, sin esos kilos de maquillaje que me ponían. Yuzuha me felicito por haberlo hecho bien pero se extraño que su hijo estuviera aquí presente y lo regañó por haber dejado a su hermano y a Colette.

—De todos modos ya estoy castigado dos veces, una más es solo un historial.

Su mama giró los ojos y lo ignoró. El me despeino el cabello de forma traviesa como siempre hacía, yo le di un codazo y me aleje indignada, pero sin que los demás sepan, me salio una sonrisa auténtica de que haya venido aunque sea en este momento por mi.

Y así pasó el viaje a Francia, al regresar los gemelos le contaron al Host Club todo lo que habían hecho. Diciembre ya estaba prácticamente finalizado. Para la navidad, yo me la pasé sola en la casa de mis padres, ya que se habían ido a un restaurante a pasarlo en pareja.

Revisaba mi celular perezosamente, yo sabía muy bien lo que los gemelos habían hecho esta navidad pero verlo en noticia me causaba conflicto internos

En la nota posaban ellos junto con Colette en Estados Unidos. Ellos habían festejado la navidad y ya casi festejaban el de año nuevo ahí, los Rouse y los Hitachiin habían ido a festejarlo en el continente Americano. Aventé mi celular a la cama de frustración.

Me sentía celosa, y temía no poder controlarlo... pero algo en mi sabia que ya era tarde, no había marcha atrás.

Faltaba poco para el año nuevo, y mi ser me dio por agarrar mi celular y mandar un mensaje.

_¿Te la estas pasando bien? mocoso de mierda._

Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó el sonido de un mensaje.

_Me la estoy pasando fenomenal, gracias por preguntar cabeza hueca._

Así que quería prender leña.

_Quédate ahí con tu hermano, ¡no vuelvan a Japón! ¡Estoy más feliz sin ti!_

Llegó otro mensaje.

_Dices cosas sin sentido Evans, tengo que volver a Japón para hacerte la vida imposible, es mi deber como tu jefe._

Escribía mientras me asomaba a mi ventana a ver el cielo.

_¡Estaré muy contenta que vayas con tu querida amiga y se casen!_

Leí que estaba escribiendo un mensaje.

_¿Entonces por qué tienes una mirada de tristeza?_

Se escucharon los fuegos artificiales del año nuevo y yo veía a Hikaru y Kaoru afuera de mi casa observándome mientras Hikaru sostenía su celular. Tragué en seco, estaba tan conmocionada que se cayó mi celular por mi descuido. ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Bajé las escaleras y salí al portón de mi casa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Evans ¿no te cansas de preguntarnos que hacemos aquí? ¿qué el mundo no es libre de andar?

—Lo mismo opino, Hikaru ella parece un disco rayado con esa pregunta.

Resople y me giré para entrar a mi casa.

—Mírala Kaoru, que grosera. —murmuró Hikaru—todavía que venimos a verla en año nuevo y así nos recibe.

—Que desconsiderada eres Tia ¡maleducada! —alzó la voz de forma traviesa Kaoru. Me volteé a verlos escéptica.

—Lárguense a su casa.

—Pero no queremos—decían al unísono como dos gatitos perdidos—¡Déjanos entrar! —hacían su berrinche y mostraron bolsas de comida.—¡Hasta trajimos esto para festejar!

Les abrí el portón, al final no era mala idea pasar el año nuevo con mis queridos jefes. Ya había estado sola mucho tiempo, un poco de alegría y maldad no me venía mal.

**04/05/20**

**Volví, para poner lo restante que le faltaba al capitulo. Ahora si, ya empezó enero pero nos lo vamos a saltar para llegar a febrero osi osi.**

**Solo quiero recordarles que si va a haber escenas ricolinas, paciencia uwu no quiero que hagan el delicioso así porque si, yo soy un cerdo decente \:v/**

**Hora de la trivia :3**

**¿Qué gemelo era el que vio la sesión de fotos?**

**Puede parecer fácil pero puede ser una teoría conspirativa. Uff u3u mientras más lo leas más confuso se hará.**

**El pronostico dice que en el próximo capitulo empieza el arco del instituto Aoyama. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañan en esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos T-T hago mi mejor esfuerzo en el fanfic. **

**De hecho, me disculpo de antemano si las personalidades empiezan a cambiar, es dificil a veces dejarle su personalidad ya que conforme avanza la historia tienen que madurar en su forma de ser, por ende, puede que veamos un cambio poco a poco en las acciones de los gemelos.**

**Gracias :3 nos vemos**


	13. Sorpresa en Aoyama

_Entonces, ¿por qué tuviste que irte_

_y dejarme fuera cuando yo te dejé entrar?_

_._

_._

_._

En la tercera aula de música a principios de febrero el Host Club se encontraba en una importante reunión, discutían sobre lo que pasaría dentro de unos días. Los gemelos más codiciados del Instituto Ouran se encontraban de rodillas suplicando al presidente del club que les conceda su petición sumamente egoísta.

—Tono, te prometo que será nuestra última petición—pedían los gemelos con fervor, mirando al presidente con caras llorosas.—¡Por favor habla con el director!—tenían su pañuelo que limpiaba sus lágrimas falsas.

Tamaki se encontraba encantado de la súplica de los miembros del club. Se agarró la barbilla pensativo. pero no se los iba a dejar fácil. Disfrutaba como nunca su momento como el juez.

—No lo sé gemelos—murmuró Tamaki haciéndose el difícil —mi papá ya asignó a los institutos que debemos ir. Decirle que cambié así como si nada, seguramente me regañará.

Kyouya solo escuchaba con atención pero sabía que lo que Tamaki decía era pura mentira, si el se lo pide a su papá, el director, con gusto aceptaría lo que dijera su amado hijo. Estaba más que claro que el rubio quería algo detrás de eso.

—Pero Tamaki-senpai si tu se lo pides, el con gusto aceptará. —suplicaba Kaoru pero era en vano, ya habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos pero no lograban convencerlo.

Hikaru se había quedado callado por unos momentos, parecía que reflexionaba en algo hasta que finalmente lanzó un gran suspiro y se acercó al presidente de su club. Kaoru se extrañó del movimiento de su hermano.

—Tono. —si lo que estaba por decir no convencía a su presidente entonces ya se daría por vencido definitivamente.

—¿Si, Hikaru? —habló con vacilación, el chico se había acercado bastante a él.

—Si hablas con el director y accede a reasignarnos al Instituto Aoyama yo...—todos estaban a al expectativa de lo que diría el gemelo mayor. Él cerró fuerte los ojos y continuo. —te prometo que me pondré la falda hawaiana y bailare frente a todos del Ouran...

Para Tamaki fue mucho más de lo que quería, estaba impactado y emocionado —¿eso significa que...?

—Que obtendrás tu venganza por haberle hecho eso a tu estúpido oso de peluche y por haberte asustado aquella vez senpai.

—Pensé que nunca obtendría mi venganza —derramaba lágrimas de felicidad —Yo solo quería que dijeras "Que querías ir porque Tia estaba ahí" pero eso fue mucho mejor.

—¿Qué?—se sonrojó fuerte Hikaru —¡Claro que no! solo queremos ir a... a... —no encontraba como defenderse. —como sea, solo que no lo divulgues hasta que se haga. ¿entendido?

—¡si, si! -decía con voz alegre.

Hikaru llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y se alejo del grupo para ir hacia la ventana del aula.

—No esperaba que Hikaru dijera eso—comentaba Kyouya.

—¿Verdad? que el lo mencionara de lo nada... —decía Tamaki.

—Cuando se lo habías pedido el estaba muy renuente a eso senpai—dijo Haruhi con curiosidad.

Kaoru estaba con ellos escuchándolo, el también se sorprendió que Hikaru lo haya dicho, cuando el se había negado rotundamente a recibir su merecido. ¿Tanto estaba haciéndolo por ella? pero el sabía muy bien que si su hermano no hablaba, él iba también a recibir su merecido con tal de salirse con la suya. Miró a su hermano que estaba en el umbral de la ventana.

Hikaru tenía un semblante serio, miraba a la nada solo pensando constantemente "¿Dónde quedó mi dignidad? ¿qué he hecho?"

—Tamaki —habló con su dulce voz característica el chico más lindo del club —¿puedes reasignarme también al instituto Aoyama? ¡quiero estar con Tia-Chan! ¿si, si?

—Oh—contestó y se le prendió el foco —¡ya se! ¡chicos he decidido que todo el Host Club irá al instituto Aoyama! ¡le diré a mi papá!

Hikaru volteó a verlos atónito. —¡Senpai eso no era parte del trato!

—Ir a un instituto plebeyo -se toca a la barbilla Kyouya -Bueno, seria interesante entender como enseñan ahí.

Haruhi se molestó —No le veo el punto para ir a un instituto público, de seguro no se comportarán y harán sentir mal a los alumnos. Ustedes no son gente.

—Haruhi —se acercó y la agarro por los hombros asustado —¿Por qué dices cosas tan crueles a tu papá y a tus hermanos?

—Porque Tamaki-senpai ya me haz demostrado varias veces que no saben convivir con mi "clase"

—Pero te prometo que esta vez no haremos nada fuera de lo común ¿verdad gemelos?—los buscó con la mirada.

—¡Si, si! —se acercaron los gemelos y concordaron con su presidente—¡nosotros nos vamos a comportar como unos angelitos Haruhi! —empezaron a dar vueltas de forma alegre.

—A ustedes menos les creo que se comporten —cerró los ojos y encogió los hombros en aburrimiento —bueno, como sea para mi será como si estuviera de nuevo en secundaria.

—Esperen un momento—gritó Hikaru al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Tamaki. ¡El estaba enojado que el host club fueran igual!

—Tamaki-senpai. —se escucho una voz desde el inicio del salón. Todos voltearon a ver y no era ni más ni menos que Dai Li. Ella camino hacia los chicos. —Hola Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru la clase ya esta por comenzar —les avisó —escuché que van a resignarse en el proyecto social de febrero, Tamaki-senpai.

—¿Si?

Todos sabían lo que iba a decir. Kyouya suspiró y hablo antes de que ella diga algo.

—Tú también iras, Dai Li.

—¿En serio?—preguntó que no cabía de la emoción.

—Ya te tenía en cuenta desde el principio—le acaricio el cabello. Todos se llevaron las manos a la boca murmurando en sonrojo.

Ver a Kyouya comportarse así era prácticamente un milagro.

—Que bien —dijo con una gran sonrisa —¡Haruhi, gemelos vamos!

Haruhi asintió y avanzo. Los gemelos se despidieron de su club y fueron a su clase de la tarde. Honey sonrió para si mismo, él estaba alegre que sus kouhais tuvieran su felicidad aunque era un poco amargo por el hecho de los estatus de las chicas que les gustaban; Kyouya con la hija del contrabandista de china y los gemelos con una chica común. El sabía mejor que nadie lo que implicaba eso a futuro.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando por lo triste que era. Tamaki, Kyouya y Mori fueron a consolarlo por lo repentino que fue el verlo llorar.

.

.

.

En la cocina de la mansión Hitachiin me encontraba picando zanahorias y cebollas junto con los demás sirvientes, todos nos movíamos enérgicamente para hacer la cena. El sol apenas se estaba ocultando.

—pásame los utensilios, Tia—murmuró Elda mientras movía el caldo dentro de la olla. Aspiró el olor—se ve muy rico el caldo. Es una lástima que a los gemelos no les guste el platillo.

Me reí—Son muy especiales en la comida. Por eso me traen cocinando su platillo favorito—tenía el doble de trabajo por sus estúpidos paladares. Suspiré de molestia.

Mamura llamó mi atención. Observó mis pocas ganas de hacer la comida.

—No luces contenta Tia.

—Perdón, Mamura-san es solo que ando un poco estresada por el día de hoy.

—No te preocupes querida —dijo acercándose y tocando de forma amistosa mi hombro—Anda, refrescate un poco. Nosotros nos encargamos de lo que falta. Toma —me entregó una caja—llévala al almacén que está en el patio.

—Claro —dije sorprendida por la amabilidad de Mamura. Hice una reverencia y salí con la caja en las manos.

En mi recorrido hacia el almacén veía pasar a los sirvientes de un lado a otro. Al parecer Yuzuha andaba en el atelier costurando nuevos atuendos. Avancé contenta, entré al almacén y me di cuenta que Noah se encontraba ahí igual enfrente de una mesa. Con curiosidad me acerqué.

Noah lanzó un gran suspiro y en voz baja murmuró lentamente —Aristia.

—¿Si?—pregunté contenta.

El rubio se asustó y se alejo de mí por instinto. Pareciera que no esperaba que estuviera aquí.

—¿Qué sucede? —estaba confundida.

—No sabía que estabas aquí—se agarró la nuca con un leve sonrojo. El vio que tenía la caja —¿Vienes de la cocina?

—Si, Mamura-san me mandó a que trajera la caja al almacén.

—Ponla por allá —señaló al fondo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Noah?

—Checo unos papeles que hay en esta mesa.—me los mostró. Eran unas escrituras antiguas—estaba muy curioso de lo que decían ahí, pero mi nivel no es muy bueno.

—Te entiendo, yo tampoco lo domino a la perfección. —coincidimos. —bueno, nos vemos. Tengo que limpiar los cristales de las ventanas.

El solo se despidió con la mano y regrese contenta a la mansión.

Los gemelos ya habían llegado y cenado cuando me encontraron limpiando los cristales. Yo tarareaba canciones en lo que hacía la limpieza cuando miré de reojo vi que los gemelos estaban al principio del pasillo observándome con los brazos cruzados. Los ignoré y seguía limpiando pero después de unos minutos de ser constantemente observada me incomode, y al incomodarme hace que me enoje de la nada.

Apreté el trapo con fuerza y les dije con una excelente sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede Hitachins-sama?

Ellos no respondieron, solo me miraban apáticos. Me levanté del suelo y puse mis manos en las caderas a modo retador.

—¿Se quedaron sin lengua o qué?

Ambos se miraron entre sí y alzaron sus manos a la vez que encogian sus hombros. Hikaru fue el que habló.

—No nos esperes Evans, iremos a la casa de Tono a discutir sobre unas cosas.

—¿Oh? —se iluminó mi cara de emoción. —¿A qué hora regresan?

—Probablemente nos quedemos a dormir en su casa. —contestó Kaoru

Internamente estaba gritando de alegría. Entrelace mis manos.

—Pues ¿qué esperan? ¿en qué les ayudo? —pregunté con entusiasmo.

Ellos hicieron un sonoro "tss" de molestia por mi alegría. Sus miradas eran antipáticas pero para este punto ni les preste atención, ya quería que se fueran.

—En NADA evans—me sacaron la lengua y bajaron por las escaleras mientras escuchaba cosas como "Esta tan alegre, a ver que dice mañana" "¿este fue tu sacrificio?" "Cállate Kaoru"

Yo hacía brinquitos de alegría. Hoy dormiría en paz sin sus constantes molestias. Me asome por la ventana y los vi irse en el coche, me puse la pilas y terminé de limpiar todas las ventanas. ¡Cuando no estaban era un milagro para mi! Agarré el cubo y los trapos y baje por las escaleras para guardarlo en el almacén de limpieza.

Prácticamente estaba corriendo de alegría, ya habia terminado los quehaceres del dia, solo faltaba ponerles el ofuro pero como no estaban podía relajarme en el baño. Divisé en medio del pasillo a Noah y Cece caminando.

—¡Noah, Cece! —les grité.

Ellos voltearon a verme a la expectativa de mi llegada.

—¿Qué sucede chiquilla? —dijo la señora Cece con amabilidad.

—¿Qué sucede Aristia?—preguntó el joven rubio que tenía una pequeña caja.

—Mucho—les comenté cuando los alcance, dejé en el piso las cosas de limpieza.—¡estoy muy contenta porque tengo la noche tranquila, los gemelos se quedarán a dormir en la mansión de Tamaki-sama! —lo dije atropelladamente.

—¿En serio?—dijo Cece atónita —Hace tiempo que los hermanos no iban a dormir en otra mansión. Entiendo el porqué estas contenta, ellos son unos pequeños demonios.

—Si.—le contesté a Cece pero solo me encontraba mirando a Noah a la espera de que dijera algo.

—Se te ve muy alegre Aristia —comentó Noah por fin dándome una discreta sonrisa—espero que disfrutes tu noche sin ellos.—Noah había agarrado un mechón de mi cabello con gentileza y le había dado un sutil beso.

—Lo disfrutaré como no tienes idea. —le dije con un poco de sonrojo, me aparte discretamente aquello fue inesperado para mi, no esperaba que hiciera eso—bueno no los interrumpo más, nos vemos Noah, Cece.—me despedí con alegría y seguí mi camino al almacén.

Cece hizo un disimulado "ejem, ejem" Noah la miro confundido.

—No sabía que pudieras ser así, Noah —comentó con perspicacia —desde que trabajas en la mansión, siempre haz sido reservado. Pero ahora con Tia, parece que estás cambiando un poco.

—... —Noah no dijo nada pues ataba atónito por el reciente movimiento que hizo. Era verdad, se tapó la boca con su mano, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Venga ya—murmuró Cece —tenemos que darle las llaves a Yuzuha-San.

—Claro.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente tocaron a mi puerta por Cece que vino a decirme que los gemelos estaban esperando el desayuno. Por lo que veo, ya habían llegado de la mansión de Suou.

—Ya voy.

Me levanté de mi cama y me di una ducha rápida. Me vestí con el uniforme de mucama y baje a la cocina. Todos estaban preparando el desayuno para el resto de la familia Hitachiin. Saqué del refrigerador los ingredientes y puse un poco de arroz a cocinarse. Preparé su desayuno y se los serví en el comedor con antelación.

—Ya está el desayuno Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama—hice mi reverencia y me dirigí a limpiar un poco los adornos de la pared con los demás sirvientes en lo que llegaba la hora de cambiarme para ir a mis clases.

Hikaru y Kaoru todavía no habían comido nada cuando terminé de limpiar. Estaban metidos en sus celulares y todavía ni se habían puesto el uniforme del instituto Ouran, me extrañe.

—¿No tienen clase hoy?

—No es de tu incumbencia, Evan—murmuró Hikaru sin despegarse de su cel, tecleaba rápido.

Me enojé por su respuesta grosera.

—Tia ¿no ya es hora de que vayas a tu instituto?—me preguntó Kaoru mirándome con curiosidad. Hikaru también me miró.

—Si, ya es hora. Si me permiten— hice la reverencia y me marché del comedor.

Subí a mi habitación y me cambié a mi uniforme escolar. Bajé corriendo de las escaleras y salí al sol mañanero, me fui hasta la estación del metro y subí hasta llegar al instituto.

En el transcurso de mi ida al instituto, los gemelos se miraron entre sí y desayunaron rápido para después ir por sus maletines y cambiarse al uniforme de Ouran. Bajaron corriendo hacia la cochera y le dijeron al chófer que a partir de hoy ellos asistirán al instituto Aoyama, por supuesto, Hayama se impresionó de eso pero en el camino ya entendió que es parte de un proyecto escolar. Al llegar al instituto se reunieron con sus compañeros del club y fueron con el director del instituto Aoyama para que les den sus uniformes, las indicaciones y los salones que les tocaron.

.

.

.

Había llegado bastante temprano a mi salón, los alumnos apenas estaba llegando. Llegué a mi asiento y saqué mis útiles escolares, todavía tenía tiempo para terminar unas tareas que tenía pendientes. La gente platicaba a mi alrededor pero no prestaba atención, tenía que completar la tarea de matemáticas o reprobaría.

Sonó la campana del inicio de clases y observe que Yuri todavía no había llegado, Hiroshi Handa se me acercó para pedirme prestado un borrador. Él también estaba haciendo tarea a última hora, me reí y se lo presté.

Los alumnos comenzaban a entrar, los prefectos ya los estaban correteando por la hora.

Sonó con fuerza la puerta corrediza de atrás y vi que Yuri entró rápido, su respiración estaba cortada y sudaba a mares. Ella se dirigió directamente a mí.

—Parece que corriste un maratón Yuri —le dije mientras corregía mi tarea.

—Pensé que no llegaba a tiempo a la clase. —se secaba el sudor.

—Todavía no ha llegado la maestra—puntualice al observar alrededor.

—Escucha Tia cuando venía me enc—me dijo Yuri pero la interrumpí sin querer.

—No se si terminaré a tiempo la tarea de Maki sensei.—me dije rascando mi cabeza por la frustración.

—¿Eh?—ella estaba atónita—¿había tarea de Maki sensei? —ella se olvidó de hacerla. Se acercó a mi y vio la tarea en mi cuaderno. —maldita sea la olvidé. —y al parecer no solo eso olvidó. Asentó su maletín y sacó su lápiz y cuaderno.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me asomé a la ventana que daba al patio para un pequeño respiro cuando Yuri gritó de la nada.

—¡Ahh!

Me espanté y la mire interrogante, ella se acercó a mí y me agarro por los hombros con una mirada aterradora.

—Acabo de recordar que te iba a decir—me gritó con horror. Esperé a que continuará —Tia cuando venía al salón yo vi a—fue cortada por segunda vez.

—Todos a sus asientos.—entró Maki sensei con una cara tan rígida como era costumbre.

—¿Qué pasó Yuri? - le pregunté rápido.

—Yo—

—Evans y Hashimoto Siéntense ya—nos llamó la atención Maki sensei.

A regañadientes nos fuimos a sentar, vi que Yuri me miraba con preocupación, eso me hizo confundir. ¿Qué rayos había pasado cuando estaba viniendo?

—Bien—hablo Maki sensei—antes de empezar con la clase quiero informarles que recientemente he sido informada sobre un proyecto que se estará llevando acabo aquí en el instituto Aoyama.

Yo disimuladamente realizaba la tarea, ya casi terminaba. Yuri miraba mi cuaderno y copiaba la tarea, no le aseguré nada de mis resultados pero a ella no le importó.

—Dicho esto—continuaba Maki sensei pero no le había prestado atención a lo que decía. Mis compañeros de clase murmuraban en voz baja—dos alumnos del prestigioso Instituto Ouran se incorporarán en la clase por un mes—Yuri había dejado de escribir cuando escuchó eso. Yo seguía sin prestar atención~—Pueden pasar. —anunció Maki sensei.

La puerta se abrió y de ahí entró un lindo chico rubio bajito y un apuesto moreno alto. Honey entró con una alegría deslumbrante y tanto el como Mori miraron enfrente, vestían ya el uniforme de Aoyama.

—Sus nombres son Haninozuka Mitsukuni y Morinozuka Takashi.

Era mala para recordar los nombres por lo que cuando los escuché pasé de ellos olímpicamente. Sólo hasta que Honey habló me sorprendí.

—¡Tia-chan! ~—daba brinquitos de alegría cargando con su conejito de peluche—¡Hola, estoy aquí!

Escuchar la voz de honey en mi clase fue lo más surrealista que pensé.

—¿Honey-sama? —pregunté al levantar mi mirada y verlos ahí parados. —¿qué haces aquí?

Todos nos veían perplejos, Honey se acercó a mí y me abrazo dándome vueltas, Mori lo siguió hasta mi asiento. Honey literal sacó al alumno enfrente mío que era Hiroshi de una patada y ocupó su lugar. Mori le pidió cortésmente con una fulminante mirada a Akabane Kureno que le cediera el lugar de alado.

Ellos se sentaron y pareciera como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Actuaban con una naturalidad que durante la clase estaba perpleja que olvidé terminar la maldita tarea.

Al tocar el timbre del receso, todos se acercaron a bombardear de preguntas a los nuevos chicos de la clase. Yo me aparte un poco junto con Yuri de la conglomeración y nos pusimos en otra esquina Yuri veía a la ventana. Yo me recargue viendo a Honey y Mori.

—De verdad me sorprendí cuando Honey me llamó —le comenté a Yuri.—Ni en mis sueños pensé que Honey-sama y Mori-sama estudiarían en el mismo salón.

—... —Yuri no decía nada.

—¿Yuri? —le pregunté por su silencio.

—Si eso te sorprendió —me contestó—es que todavía no te haz dado cuenta.

No entendí lo que me quiso decir.

—¿A que te ref—Honey se acercó a mi con una sonrisa.

—¿Tia, Tia?

—¿Si Honey-sama?

A Honey no le gustó como me referí hacia el, hizo un puchero notorio. —¡No, no! no me gusta como me llamas. Tia-chan puedes decirme ¡Honey-chan! estamos juntos en la clase.

—Pero no estamos en el mismo estatus... —dije rehusándome.

Infló sus cachetes —No me importa—me agarró de las manos—aquí no hay estatus Aristia.

Que él me llamé por mi nombre de esa forma ¿significaba que el se había molestado? ' de dónde había sacado esa voz profunda?—Puedo intentarlo—le dije para calmar el ambiente.

—¡Si! —dijo con una sonrisa y soltó mis manos.—tengo muchas ganas de saber como me van a los demás. —mencionó, yo escuche con curiosidad.—Takashi ¿Y si vamos a verlos? ¡ayer estaban emocionados sobre el club al que irán!

—¿Ver a quienes? —pregunté con temor. ¿Acaso estaba delirando en mis teorías?

—A Tama-chan—habló Honey pero entendió después que era lo que buscaba—¡Y a Hika-chan y Kao-chan!

Grité internamente. Yuri me dio un codazo pícara.

—¿Por fin te haz dado cuenta?

—Yuri ¿eso era lo que querías decirme desde... —trague saliva— hace rato?

Yuri hizo una pose teatral y simuló su llegada en la mañana.

—Tia ¡escucha —me agarró por los hombros—cuando venía al salón vi a Hikaru y Kaoru entrando al 1A con Haruhi y su amiga rubia!

¿Acaso habían venido todo el maldito instituto? Sentí mis piernas como gelatinas. ¿Ya era invierno o por qué sentía escalofríos? Eso explicaba la razón del porqué en la mañana actuaron así

—Tia-chan —se agachó Honey al verme en el piso—¿Estas bien?

—Si—me toqué la cabeza, sentí un poco de dolor.—estoy bien —me levanté del piso.

—Bien. —dijo el rubio— ¿Nos acompañas a verlos?

—Yo si me apunto —hablo primero Yuri con entusiasmo.—Claro que quiero ir.

Los tres voltearon a verme. Vacile, no sabía si quería ver a esos malditos mocosos o no. Sentía nervios.

Cerré los ojos y finalmente dije —Bueno, esta bien vamos a verlos...

—¡Si!—dijeron los dos y agarraron cada uno mi mano y me arrastraron hasta el primer piso. En el transcurso de la ida hacia el salón, Honey me contó que tanto hicieron la noche anterior que discutían sobre el instituto.

_._

_._

_Para ti, Tia. Por favor,_

_no pierdas el rumbo de tus deseos._

_Yo sé lo que se siente estar ahí._

_._

_._

Cuando llegamos a los salones de primero no podía dar ni un paso más, había quedado como un tronco rígido. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

—Tia vamos—Yuri me trataba de arrastrar pero no me movía del lugar —estas llamando la atención.

Y era verdad los mocosos de primero nos veían. Era vergonzoso, yo siempre tenia un semblante serio y rígido por ser la mánager del club de basquetbol. Traté de recuperar la compostura, Honey y Mori ya se habían adelantado a ver a los gemelos.

Cuando finalmente me moví y me asomé sin que los del salón de 1A me vieran divisé a los gemelos rodeado de puras chicas. Claro con esa belleza demoníaca que se traen conquistan a las niñas ingenuas. Chasquee la lengua.

Que putos estaban sonriéndoles ¡que esto no es el host club para que estén con su teatro! pensaba para mis adentros. Vi que a su lado estaban Haruhi y la chica llamada Dai Li.

Traté de escuchar lo que decían.

—¡Y entonces Tia-chan no quería avanzar! —decía jovialmente Honey usando sus manos para explicar —Yo no entendía porque no quiere seguir caminando.

—Ehh—hablaba Hikaru. ¿Qué coño le estaba diciendo Honey a los gemelos?—¿entonces dices que ella está...?—preguntó con tono socarrón.

—Si— contesto con alegría y señaló afuera del salón —Tia-chan esta en el pasillo.

Cuando vi que volteaban a ver hacia aquí rápidamente retrocedí y me oculté detrás de la puerta. Los alumnos que pasaban se nos quedaban viendo raro a Yuri y a mi.

—¿No los vas a hablar Tia? -—pregunto Yuri perpleja.

—¿Para qué quiero hablarles aquí? —pregunté atónita— suficiente tengo con tenerlos en la casa.

Ella rió por mi comentario —Es su casa, de ellos Tia.

Le di un pequeño golpe —Ya se que es de ellos pero entiendes mi punto.

Se limpió una pequeña lagrima que se asomaba.

—Pero, ya hasta le viste el elefante a Kaoru...—me dijo apenas aguantándose la risa. Yo le intentaba callar la boca sonrojada. ¡Era diferente!—Tia no puedo creer que tengas pena después de verlos siempre.

—¡Ahh!—gritaba por frustración. Era cierto maldita sea, ya era mayor para comportarme asi.

Escuché el sonido de las sillas moviéndose hacia atrás. ¡Mierda! ¿eran ellos? no tuve tiempo para huir cuando una voz del otro lado del pasillo gritó.

—¡Evans! —era el prefecto Sato —¡Ven aquí!

Con ese grito y vociferando mi apellido era obvio que llamó la atención de todos. Yuri se burlaba de mi en silencio, pateé el piso y avancé hacia el prefecto. Al avanzar agarré con fuerza mi falda con la mano derecha disimulando. Trataba de controlar mis nervios cuando pase por la ventana del 1A.

Adopté un semblante serio en mi mejor actuación. Miré de reojo dentro del salón del A y los vi; ambos hermanos me veían expectativos con una cara entre seria y burla.

Regresé mi mirada al frente y me detuve cuando llegué con el prefecto.

—Ven a mi oficina por el papeleo de los nuevos integrantes de basquetbol.—me dijo con certeza y me indicó que lo siguiera.

—¿Nuevos integrantes? —me detuve en seco y abrí mis ojos como plato. ¿Acaso los nuevos son los del Host Club? —¿Quiénes son los nuevos integrantes del club de basquetbol Prefecto Sato?

El volteó a verme curioso pero su respuesta fue callada por unas voces detrás de mi espalda.

—¿Evans-senpai? —dijeron al unísono con una enorme sonrisa.—¡Será un gusto estar contigo en el club de basquetbol!

—¿Qué? —mi cabeza explotó por un sin fin de razones. ¿Evans-senpai? ni en mis sueños imaginaba que me llamaran así. —¡Que mierda!

—Evans el vocabulario —me regaño el prefecto.— Bueno, les presentó hermanos Hitachiin a la manager del club de basquetbol: Aristia Evans. Evans, ellos son Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, estarán a tu cuidado en todo el mes de febrero.

Ellos ofrecieron su mano. Vacile pero al final les di la mano. Para este punto Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Dai Li y Yuri estaban a nuestro alrededor viendo con atención la escena que se desarrollaba.

—Un gusto senpai—pronunció Kaoru con una sonrisa de gusto disimulado.

—Encantado de conocerte—arrastró las palabras Hikaru con una mirada de ímpetu, el disfrutaba mucho ese momento.—Estoy a tu cuidado Senpai.

—Lo mismo les digo kouhais—les respondí y les di una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —es un gusto.

En definitiva la tensión estaba en el ambiente, nos retábamos con la mirada.

—Hikaru, Kaoru—dijo una menuda chica de su salón —¿Pueden venir un momento? —la chica rompió la tensión que sostenía con los gemelos.

—Por supuesto—sus sonrisas destilaban felicidad, ambos me miraron fugazmente y entraron de nuevo a su salón.

Los maldije en voz baja mientras los seguía con la mirada.

—¿Qué esperas Evans?—me regañó otra vez el prefecto.

—Ahora vuelvo Yuri—le avise y ya por fin me digne a ir a la oficina por el estúpido papeleo de los gemelos.

En mi camino mis pensamientos me estaban invadiendo, si lo pensaba un poco mejor ellos tenían que obedecerme en el Instituto por ser su "senpai" y la "manager del club" joder como disfrutaré el dulce momento de darles órdenes.

En última instancia despeje mi mente y entré a la oficina con una gran mirada malévola. ¡Gemelos del demonio les daré su propia medicina!

_¿Acaso me había vuelto en lo mismo que ellos?_

_No lo sabría hasta más adelante._

**12/05/20**

**Yes volví otra vez ultra fast.**

**Dinámica osi osi**

**¡Contesta como Aristia Evans!**

**Hikaru y Kaoru te acorralan en la pared uno en cada lado, habías huido lo suficiente hasta que se te acabaron las alternativas. Ellos por supuesto, tienen la intención de darte un beso y no dejarte ir y a lo lejos divisas personas caminando.**

**¿Qué haces?**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que sin lugar a dudas el arco del instituto va para largo! **

**Quiero agradecer a Choi aquí en fanfiction, muchas gracias por tu review 3 eres el primer comentario.**


	14. ¿A quién?

Había una vez,

pero ya no.

—¡Evans-senpai, Souzuke volvió a romperse la nariz! —gritó Murata desde su lugar a un costado de la cancha de basquetbol.

—Voy. —dejé de hablar con Kamori para checar el estado de Miyamoto. Me acerque rápidamente con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo examine. —Mira hacia arriba Miyamoto.

—Si.—dijo con un poco de dolor. Saqué un poco de tela y le limpie la sangre que se asomaba de la nariz. Mire a mi alrededor. —Continúen practicando, me llevaré a Miyamoto a la enfermería.

Kamori hablo—¿Estará bien, Tia?

—Claro, pero prefiero que lo chequen ahí porque es la tercera vez que se quiebra su nariz, puede ser peligroso.

—Está bien, Tia. —checó el reloj de pared. —Ya casi llegan los de primero. —murmuró.

—¿Puedes pararte Miyamoto? —le pregunté sin prestar atención a lo que decía Kamori.

—Si.—lo ayudé a levantarse.

—Bien, vamos. —me dirigí a Kamori, quien es el capitán del equipo.—Takeshi cuida a los demás mientras no estoy, sigan practicando no tardaré. ¿entendido?

—Cuenta conmigo, Tia. —me dedico una sonrisa.

Yo solo asentí con seriedad y me marché de la cancha hacia la enfermería con Miyamoto. Al dejarlo en la enfermería y cerrar la puerta corrediza, me apoye en la pared y solté un gran suspiro. Jugué con las yemas de mis dedos pero ya no podía seguir retrasandome.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los gemelos habían decidido mágicamente venir a mi instituto y su gran coincidencia de unirse al club en el que estoy.¡Vamos sé muy bien que lo hicieron apropósito! conociendo los retorcidos que son lo esperaba de ellos, pero de Tamaki y compañía unirse también a este instituto me sorprendía.

Pateé el suelo y por fin me digne a regresar a la cancha, cuando llegue los divisé jugando con los demás miembros del club. Los condenados sabían jugar muy bien basquetbol ¡Joder, ¿hay algo que ellos no hagan bien?! ¡Malditos gemelos millonarios! todos esos pensamientos rondaban en mi cabeza cada vez que daba un paso para acercarme al equipo. Observo que en las gradas ya hasta tienen admiradoras de diferentes años, gritando su nombre como si los conocieran de toda la vida, patéticas.

Si, estaba muy arisca y negativa.

Me quedé a un lado de la cancha para analizar los movimientos, veía como Kamori daba órdenes al equipo para hacer bien la jugada, Murata le pasaba el balón a Hikaru quien con una estúpida sonrisa de alegría agarró el balón y lo lanzó dando un tiro perfecto encestando limpio en la canasta ¡suerte de mierda de seguro! Las admiradoras chillaban de alegría, Hikaru se limpio el sudor con el dorso de su mano haciendo un gesto estúpidamente cautivador mirando a las chicas dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa. Kaoru le pasó una toalla a su hermano para que se secará el sudor, Hikaru lo aceptó gustosamente y se lo pasó por el cuello secándose mientras avanzaba directamente...¡¿hacia mi?!

Miré a los dos lados y me tensé, busqué con la mirada a Takeshi que lo encontré tomando con fervor agua de la botella con los demás del equipo, avancé rápidamente hacia él pasando olímpicamente de Hikaru y Kaoru, quienes me veían apáticos y medio enojados al notar mi reacción.

Llegué atrás de la espalda de Takeshi y le di palmaditas en su espalda.

—No estuviste nada mal Takeshi. —murmuré jovial mente mientras sentía miradas no agradables a mi espalda.

—Tia. —dijo cuando dejó de tomar el agua. — ¿Cómo está Souzuke? ¿si está bien?

—Claro —le contesté mientras miraba a los del equipo que tenían mucha energía todavía. —bien, vine para hablar sobre la estrategia para los siguientes partidos que se vienen.— indiqué con la mirada que todos se juntaran, incluyendo a los gemelos.

Takeshi Kamori dio su opinión al respecto sobre las jugadas felicitando a los miembros temporales del equipo, tanto el como yo coincidíamos en algunos movimientos que tenían que practicar para que salga bien la próxima vez.

—¡Levantense! —habló el capitán. —Continuaremos un poco más antes de irnos.—todos asintieron y se pararon a jugar de nuevo.

—Voy un momento al almacén a dejar esto—le comente a Takeshi enseñando unas pelotas que ya no servirían para el entrenamiento. Él asintió con la mirada y se fue con los demás a practicar.

Me dirigí al almacén y abrí la puerta, con las pelotas en mano fui hasta el cesto donde estaban las demás pelotas y las asente ahí, me di mi tiempo a descansar un poco, había escuchado un sonido como "crac" pero no le presté atención.

Miré el reloj de la pared, ya casi era hora de partir, refunfuñe y me di la vuelta para salir del almacén cuando casi me caigo de sorpresa de no ser que el sujeto que estaba frente a mi me agarró a tiempo.

—¿Hikaru? - le dije consternada. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás en la cancha practicando?

—¿No escuchaste senpai? —me contestó con sorna y me mostró el balón desinflado. —vine a buscar otro.— él esperaba y no entendía hasta que volvió a hablar. — ¿Puedes moverte? necesito pasar.

Salí de mi trance. —¡Ah, si, si claro! —le dije maldiciendome por haberme quedado como pendeja enfrente de él.

El pasó a mi lado y fue por el balón, yo solo le observaba. Agarró el otro y salió de nuevo del almacén. Me extrañé por un momento, la anterior vez el día de la presentación del club. El muy cabrón me había acorralado en el almacén, por supuesto logré safarme pero encontrarme por segunda vez en esta situación pensé que haría lo mismo. Ahora entiendo el porqué, debe ser que lo ignoré hace un rato cuando se acercaba a mi.

Detrás de él salí haciendo un ligero puchero, al terminar el entrenamiento me quedé un poco más ordenando el gimnasio, cuando terminé me dirigí al casillero. Los gemelos me esperaban en el marco de la puerta observándome.

—¿Ya mero estás, Evans? —dijo Hikaru con un tono aburrido. —Ya quiero ir a la casa. ¡Apúrate lenta!

Rodé los ojos. —Pueden irse sin mi, no entiendo porque me esperan.

—Para que no gastes en el transporte.—contestó Kaoru mientras limpiaba su oreja izquierda.—Y porque-

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero con un ruido fuerte y me puse mis zapatos. —Vamos par de tontos. — murmure sin mirarlos, ambos se miraron entre sí.

Cuando salí caí en cuenta que estaba lloviendo, me había mojado un poco pero se detuvo cuando vi que sobre mí habían extendido un paraguas. Miré a mi derecha, Kaoru me había tapado con el paraguas.

—No te vayas a enfermar Evans-senpai—dijo Kaoru y miró hacia atrás a su hermano que también llegaba y extendía su paraguas.—Vamos.

Asentí en silencio y avanzamos hasta la acera donde no había ningún coche esperándonos.

—¿Dónde está Hayama-san? —pregunté confundida. Normalmente el esperaba a los gemelos al salir del instituto ya sea Ouran o en Aoyama.

Kaoru me miró con confusión. —Tia ¿no te has enterado? con el alboroto que hubo en la mañana pensé que ya sabías.

—¿Enterado de qué?— lo miré extrañada, me percate de la ausencia de su hermano. —¿Y tu hermano, Kaoru? ¿ a dónde fue?

Kaoru lanzó una risa pronunciada sobre mis hombros.

—¿De que te ríes Kaoru?—le reproche con molestia.

—Nada, nada. Solo que me encanta lo despistada que eres a veces, aunque debo mencionar que a veces llegas al limite.—dijo mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima de la risa.

—Solo no me interesa escuchar los cotilleos.—dije en voz baja.

Kaoru miró hacia el estacionamiento. —Ahí viene, hoy es el primer turno.

Giré mis ojos hacia donde él veía, del estacionamiento salía un coche deportivo de lujo de un osado color rojo llamativo a la vista.

Refunfuñe. —A eso te referías, eh— crucé los brazos escéptica. —¿Ahora tienen licencia?

—Si. —mencionó con orgullo.

—Pero todavía no tienen dieciséis años...

—No falta mucho para que los cumplamos —remarcó—nos concedieron la petición para sacarla antes.

—La corrupción. —mencioné girando los ojos. —como si cuatro meses fuese muy pronto.

Kaoru sólo se quedó en auto deportivo si sabía que lo tenían en su estacionamiento así como muchos autos más, pero no sabía que Hikaru y Kaoru habían sacado su licencia, si que me lo habían escondido los demonios.

El auto deportivo se paró a lado de nosotros. Se bajó la ventana asomándose en el volante a Hikaru Hitachiin con el uniforme medio desabrochado y su cabello despeinado, su maletín estaba en el asiento de atrás.

—Subanse. —ordenó.

Suspiré y asentí de mala gana, Kaoru me ayudó a entrar al auto, iba hacia el asiento de atrás pero Kaoru me lo impidió y me subió al de copiloto. No tenía ganas de pelear en esta lluvia así que accedí y entré. Hikaru puso en marcha el auto y avanzamos por toda la ciudad en la noche.

—¿Y eso que decidiste manejar por tu propia cuenta Hikaru?

—Me siento más libre el hacerlo. —contestó de forma cortante.

Noté que no quería seguir hablando y me apoyé en la ventana a apreciar el paisaje y es que de alguna manera me molesté por su respuesta.

—A partir de ahora ¿irán a la escuela en auto? —le pregunté a Kaoru a falta de participación de Hikaru.

Kaoru se tomó su tiempo para contestar —Sí, tanto Hikaru como yo nos turnaremos el manejar. Por supuesto, en el Ouran también lo haremos ya que ahí el director Suou es más condescendiente con nosotros.

Chasqueé la lengua, y mire adelante de nuevo. Me habían ganado, yo a mis dieciocho años todavía no sabía manejar. ¡Que frustración sentía! pero no les diría nada.

Al llegar me bajé de mala gana del auto y me metí a la mansión a cambiarme por el uniforme de mucama, para ellos lo difícil había acabado pero para mi tan solo era continuación, Noah me había mandado mensaje que llegando tenia que limpiar todo el almacén D de la mansión.

Estiré mi espalda haciendo un pequeño "crac" preocupandome un segundo por mi estado de salud pero luego lo olvidé y me agache a limpiar el piso con un pañuelo y mi cubo. Jodida vida, tenía sueño pero no podía andar de vaga. En algún momento de la noche estrelle con fuerza el pañuelo al piso. Parecía que echaba humo de mi mal humor.

[**Kaoru**, Aristia, _Hikaru_ ]

Al día siguiente el instituto hacen un gran escándalo en todos lo salones. La llegada del host club al instituto había traído la atención de prácticamente todo el mundo, yo me había apartado de los chismes para no involucrarme y que no se enteraran que vivía con ellos.

Lo cual no funcionó porque el idiota de Tamaki-sama había dicho la razón del porque estaban aquí. Maldita sea, ¡ah, pero olvidaba que hoy llegue con ellos en el auto azul deportivo de Kaoru! lo cual por cierto, los condenados sabían manejar muy bien, aunque muy acelerados para mi gusto. Me habia bajado como un corderito recién nacido.

Estaba con Yuri recargada en las ventanas del salón solo observando los alborotos de todos mientras platicabamos de cosas triviales.

—¿Hoy tienes práctica, Tia?—me preguntó Yuri con un tono casual mientras comía una golosina.

—Por fortuna no.—le dije con alegría abanicandome con mis manos.—no tengo que verles la cara en el club.

Yuri soltó una pequeña risa.—no los verás en el club pero mira quienes están en la puerta.—señalo con la mirada.

Voltee a ver y ahí estaban mi tormento, parados galantes con sus manos en los bolsillo asomándose a mi salon.

Lancé un suspiro pronunciado.—¿En serio no puedo tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad? —avance por inercia a ver que querían tal y como acostumbraba en su mansión.

Pero quede como estupida. Olvidé que no solo era la única que estaba en este salón.

—¡Honey-senpai!—hablaron al unísono al pequeño niño rubio. Ellos me miraron con duda del porque estaba mi carota enfrente de ellos.

¡No les diré que pensé que me llamaban a mi! aclaré mi garganta para hacer mi actuación.

—¿Qué hacen perdidos en el tercer piso gemelos?—les pregunte con acidez.—No tienen nada que hacer por aquí, Honey-san está ocupado haciendo tarea en est—

—¿Que pasa Hika-chan, Kao-chan?-llegó con alegría Honey.—¿Tarea?—preguntó con confusión Honey hacia mi.—no te preocupes Tia-chan ya la terminé ayudaba a Kureno. Puedo hablar con Hika-chan y Kao-chan ¿vale?

Todos voltearon a vernos. ¡Quedé como estupida!

—Ah, sí claro.—dije tratando de disimular vergüenza, mire por última vez a los gemelos. Ahí me di cuenta, Hikaru lo sabía. Se llevó su mano a su mentón con su típica estúpida pose de "ah, sí claro usa tu excusa Evans"

Regresé con Yuri quien se aguantaba la risa de la idiotez en mi dio codazos disimulados.

—Anda, anda—me dijo con burla—pensaste que vinieron por ti. ¡menuda tonta resultaste Tia!

Giré los ojos y la aparté, fui a mi asiento y quería enterrar mi cara. Al verlos irse del salón con Honey y de paso Mori que no dejaba nunca solo a Honey. Yuri se acercó y se sentó a lado de mi.

—Por cierto, Tia—me habló picara. —¿Ya decidiste a qué gemelo le regalaras chocolates?

Levante mi cara consternada.

—¿Qué?—puse una cara de asco.—¡a ninguno! ¡ellos no merecen nada!—me acurruque y me crucé de brazos enojada.

—¡Vamos, Tia!—se paró del asiento haciendo que mirara arriba —¡debes estar de joda!

—¿Ah?-debati.—no veo ninguna razón para darles chocolates. Además, ellos van a recibir de a montones.

—¿Celosa?—me dijo con burla.

—¿De dónde saca tu mente esos delirios?—dije con seriedad.

—Bueno, te conozco desde primero.—me respondió—he visto tu vida amorosa y el cómo actúas. Aunque lo niegues, yo sé muy bien. Te conozco.—dijo con orgullo.

Abrí mi libro para ignorar lo que me decía.

—¿Y yo?—de repente mencionó.

—¿Tu qué?

—Mis chocolates.

—Debes estar de broma—respondí acalorada.—lo del festival no cuenta. ¡en serio!

—Tia.—me dijo incrédula. —¿que estás pensando? si recuerdas que hay chocolates de amistad ¿verdad?

—...—

Yuri rió y se agarró el estómago de la risa. —Que linda eres.—y me abrazo con cariño.

—Claro que tendrás chocolates Yuri.—dije después de un ratito.—los hornearé...

—Que bien.—murmuró contenta.—en tres días es san Valentín. Échale ganas Tia, yo también hare unos chocolates. Entonces ¿a qué gemelo le darás chocolates?

—...—no dije nada pero incluso en mi silencio Yuri sabía a quién. Lo que no sabía era a quien le iba a dar chocolates mi amiga.


End file.
